¿Cambiando el destino?
by nekomai
Summary: La última pelea ha empezado y Hermione se ve abocada a la soledad tras ver a sus amigos morir, aunque increíblemente consigue vencer a Voldemort. Para evitar que las varitas más peligrosas en ese entonces causen más daño, decide romperlas... Pero eso la llevaba a un mundo que no conoce y la hará seguir caminos muy peligrosos. Posibles Lemmons. Violencia.
1. La última batalla

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Llevaban cinco días escondidos en un rincón frondoso del bosque oscuro tras destruir otro de los horrocruxes, ahora sólo faltaban dos: Nagini y uno que aún desconocían. Iban camino a Hogwarts para investigar e intentar echar a los mortífagos, que según habían escuchado habían entrado en el colegio y ahora se dedicaban a vete tú saber qué con los pobres alumnos.<p>

Cinco días en alerta permanente, tres sin comida y dos sin agua. Lo único que podían hacer era dormir, tener pesadillas y sentir como la paranoia iba aumentando poco a poco.

Era bien entrada la noche y la única luz que les acompañaba era la de sus varitas. Ron y Harry estaban intentando distraerse con una partida de ajedrez mientras Hermione volvía a leer el libro de Dumbledore por quincuagésima vez.

- Chico, es tarde. Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto – anunció la chica.

Hermione se encargó de poner los hechizos de alerta, como hacia todas las noches, mientras Harry y Ron acomodaban la tienda. Una vez todos dentro, bien tapados y abrazados los unos a los otros (Hermione en medio) cayeron dormidos en segundos.

Un estruendoso ruido los despertó sobre la madrugada y los tres se levantaron con las varitas en alto aun sin estar despiertos del todo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Ron en un susurro.

- Vayamos a mirar – pidió Harry.

Salieron poco a poco de la tienda, vigilando siempre lo que escuchaban y veían con sumo cuidado.

- Chicos – les llamó Hermione.

Ambos acudieron junto a ella de inmediato y se pusieron a observar lo que ella señalaba. A lo lejos, entre los árboles, se veían las luces de varias varitas.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Ron en voz baja - ¡No pueden habernos encontrado! ¡No pueden!

Harry y Hermione le obligaron a callar y observaron unos segundos más.

- ¡Buscadlos hasta debajo de las piedras! ¡El amo quiere que los encontremos ya! – Escucharon decir a una voz chillona que les puso a los tres la piel de gallina.

- Bellatrix… - susurró Hermione sintiendo como los recuerdos de su tortura llegaban a su cabeza.

Harry se acercó a la tienda y con un movimiento de varita lo metió todo en la mochilita de Hermione.

- Chicos, vamos, tenemos que largarnos – pidió cogiéndoles a ambos por los brazos.

Empezaron a correr procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Llevaban ya cien metros recorridos cuando Ron tropezó y cayó de bruces, chillando al clavarse unas puntiagudas rocas en el costado.

- ¡Allí están! ¡Atrapadlos VIVOS! – Chilló un hombre.

Harry y Hermione ayudaron a Ron a levantarse y volvieron a correr, esta vez sin pensar en no hacer ruido pero vigilando siempre a sus espaldas. Las maldiciones y hechizos empezaron a volar por sus cabezas y se dividieron automáticamente: Hermione creaba escudos para protegerlos y desviar los ataques, Harry creaba ilusiones en las que copias de los tres se separaban hacia todas direcciones y Ron se giraba de cuando en cuando para lanzar ataques ofensivos. Varios hechizos les alcanzaron, pero ninguno dejó de correr.

Llegaron a un claro y se vieron obligados a parar ante el centenar de mortífagos que les rodeaban. Se colocaron los tres espalda contra espalda con las varitas en alto. Ninguno pensaba rendirse sin luchar.

- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! – Exclamó Bellatrix mirándoles – si son Potter, el traidor y la sangresucia… - rio – no sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a verte, pequeña – añadió en tono oscuro.

- ¡Lo mismo digo, loca asesina! – Chilló Hermione intentando ignorar el pánico que la atenazaba.

- ¡Guarda respeto, maldita zorra sucia! – Intervino un hombre moreno.

El mortífago hizo una floritura con la varita y Hermione convocó de inmediato un _Protego Máxima Multi_, envolviéndola a ella y a sus amigos con un escudo de luz amarilla brillante. La castaña notó la invisible maldición chocar contra su escudo y desaparecer.

- Parece que la puta es lista… - rio perversamente el hombre.

- El amo llegará en unos momentos – sonrió Bellatrix – ya veremos que hacen cuando eso ocurra.

Los tres amigos se miraron y asintieron. Acto seguido Hermione desvaneció el escudo y empezaron a convocar hechizos variados al ritmo que se abrían paso entre los mortífagos para huir.

Decenas de hechizos empezaron a volar por el claro por parte de ambos bandos: _Bombardas Máximas, Confundus, Protegos, Depulsos, Crispis, Desmaius, Draconifors, Avadas, Crucios, Envertestatil, Expelliarmus, Flipendos, Glacius… _

Tras cinco minutos de enfrentamiento una pequeña brecha se abrió en uno de los lados del círculo de mortífagos, brecha que el trío aprovechó para escapar.

Volvieron a la carrera, esta vez mucho más rápida y desesperadamente. ¿Bellatrix había dicho que el Lord iba a llegar? Eso era malo. Todavía tenían que destruir a Nagini y encontrar el último Horrocrux. Si Voldemort llegaba en ese momento y los atrapaba todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

Llegaron a otro claro y frenaron en seco. Una especie de niebla verduzca los estaba rodeando y ninguno de los tres pensaba que fuera a ayudarles. La niebla cada vez estaba más y más cerca y por mucho que intentaban lanzarle ráfagas de aire para apartarla no servía.

Dos mortífagos llegaron hacia ellos y les miraron triunfantes, como si atraparlos fuese su regalo de navidad. Entonces la niebla les atrapó las piernas y ambos empezaron a chillar dolorosamente. El trío vio casi sin respirar como empezaban a salirles ampollas en la piel.

- ¡Niebla venenosa! – Gimió Hermione.

Recularon al máximo para evitar la niebla. La castaña había leído sobre ella, pero no se imaginaba que algo así estuviese en el bosque prohibido.

- ¡Ahí! – Chilló Ron señalándoles un pequeño trozo en el que la niebla ocupaba poco espacio – si saltamos podríamos pasarla…

Ninguno se lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzaron hacia la niebla y saltaron, cayendo al otro lado y viéndose abocados sin frenos por un pequeño terraplén. Golpes, rasguños, heridas punzantes… Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de caer se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una especie de zona fangosa.

Harry comenzó a chillar mientras se agarraba la frente y sus dos amigos acudieron a él.

- ¡Harry! ¿¡Harry, qué te pasa!? – Le preguntaba Hermione intentando levantarle - ¡Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí!

- Harry, Harry… ¿Aún te sigue doliendo la cicatriz?

Los tres se quedaron congelados al escuchar la voz de Voldemort detrás de ellos. El moreno pudo al fin levantarse y junto con sus dos amigos enfrentó al que se había encargado de destruir sus vidas.

- ¿Acaso pensáis que podéis vencerme? ¿¡A MÍ!? – Exclamó con voz dura aquel demonio de ojos rojos.

- No te tenemos miedo – aseguró Hermione haciendo presente tu temple Gryffindor.

- Ah… La sangre sucia… He oído hablar muy bien de ti… - sonrió cínicamente Voldemort mientras les observaba sin dejar de acariciar su varita, que todos se sorprendieron al reconocer como la varita de sauco – me han comentado que eres poderosa… para ser lo que eres… ¿Sabes? Pensaré en dejarte con vida… si te unes a mí…

- ¡Jamás me uniría a un ser tan repulsivo y malvado como tú! – Exclamó la chica - ¡Nunca deberías haber nacido! ¡No deberías existir! ¡Debiste morir tú en vez de tu madre!

Con un mínimo movimiento de varita por parte de Voldemort la castaña salió volando por los aires hasta chocar violentamente contra uno de los arboles más robustos que les rodeaban. El familiar sonido de un "crack" le dijo que había vuelto a romperse el brazo y quizá varias costillas. Notó como su varita se desprendía de su mano y era lanzada lejos. Sollozó… No podía quedarse sin varita ahora, no después de lo que le costó recuperarla…

- Preciosa Nagini… Ahí tienes tu cena… - anuncio el demonio sonriendo con una mueca.

Ron intentó correr hacia ella pero el Lord le lanzó en dirección contraria contra otro árbol.

Hermione enfocó con dificultad a Ron y Harry y luego miró a Voldemort. ¿Por qué tenía la varita de sauco? ¡No era lógico! La varita pertenecía a Draco Malfoy… ¿no? Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar que quizá había matado al rubio para tomar el control de esta… Y para matar al rubio… tenía que haber matado a Severus Snape…

Miró a Voldemort, intentando pensar en alguna forma de sacar a sus amigos de allí, y frunció el ceño al ver que el hombre tenía su varita blanca de siempre en el bolsillo. ¿Por qué la conservaba? Recordó que Dumbledore les dijo que la varita acompañó a Tom Riddle desde que empezó en Hogwarts. ¿Quizá se había encariñado de ella?

- Harry, Harry… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Preguntó Voldemort para sí – si te rindes… consideraré el matarte a ti y a tus amigos… de forma rápida.

- ¡Nunca!

El moreno empezó a atacar al Lord mientras sus dos amigos luchaban por sus propias vidas.

Ron empezó a buscar su varita, la cual se había caído, a pesar de no ver nada por un ojo y tener el otro borroso. Ese golpe contra el árbol había sido bastante jodido…

Hermione por su parte empezó a lanzarle piedras a la serpiente que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, pero ésta siempre las esquivaba. Finalmente pudo levantarse y consiguió darle al animal en un ojo.

- ¡Nagini! – Gimió Voldemort al ver a su Horrocrux en peligro.

- ¡Tú lucha es conmigo! – Exclamó Harry sin dejar de lanzarle hechizos, cosa que hizo que el Lord tuviera que poner toda su atención en él.

De pronto una especie de canto estridente se escuchó en los cielos y todos alzaron su vista sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Fawkes! – Exclamó Ron al ver al fénix volando hacia ellos con una espada en las patas.

- ¡Hermione! – Chilló Harry.

La castaña no tuvo ni que pensar. Cogió en el aire la espada que el pájaro había dejado de ir y con un rápido giro y un impulso fuerte, aprovechando la distracción que tenían todos, le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente.

- ¡NOOOO! – Exclamó Voldemort mirándola con furia mientras alzaba su varita blanca contra ella sin dejar de repeler los ataques de Harry con la de sauco.

- ¡No la tocarás! – Chilló Ron corriendo hacia la chica e interponiéndose entre ella y el Lord justó cuando la maldición asesina abandonaba la varita blanca.

El rayo verde impacto en el pecho de Ron, tirándolo hacia el suelo justo en frente de Hermione, que miraba la escena horrorizada.

-¡No, Ron! – Gritó Hermione arrodillándose frente al inerte cuerpo de su amigo.

- ¡Pagarás por esto maldito! – Exclamó Harry aumentando la intensidad de sus ataques.

Hermione empezó a buscar su varita entre los arbustos. Se sentía desesperada y notaba la ira bullendo en ella. ¿¡Cómo había podido ese maldito matar a Ron!? ¡Lo iba a pagar! ¡Iba a matarlo!

- ¡Hermione, cuidado! – Escucho chillar a Harry.

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver a su amigo corriendo hacia ella y al rayo de la nueva maldición que había lanzado Voldemort dándole en la espalda. El moreno cayó al lado de Ron como si hubiese sido algo planeado.

Hermione jadeó y ni siquiera pudo gritar. Ellos… Sus dos mejores amigos… Su familia ahora… ¡No! ¡Ellos no podían estar muertos! ¡No podían! ¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla! No, no, no…

- Pobre niña… - sonrió maliciosamente Voldemort al verla - ¿Qué se siente al quedarse sola?

La castaña miró al demonio a los ojos, aunque en su campo de visión entraba el bolsillo y la varita blanca, que volvía a estar en él. Notó la decisión y una repentina valentía apoderándose de ella.

Aprovechó su pequeñez y rapidez para zigzaguear hasta el demonio de ojos rojos, al que tomó totalmente por sorpresa, y se tiró contra él. Sin esperar momento alguno, y sin pensar siquiera en protegerse del posible hechizo que él le iba a lanzar, le sacó la varita blanca del bolsillo y se apartó de un salto. Notó la ira recorrerla, la boca se le abrió antes de que pudiera pensar y apuntó al asombrado mago que aún no reaccionaba del todo.

- ¡AVADA KADAVRA!

La potencia con la que salió el grito la asustó incluso a ella y observó sin dejar de llorar como de la punta de la varita salía una enorme luz verde que se dirigió rápidamente contra Voldemort. El cuerpo inerte del mago oscuro cayó al suelo segundos después de que el rayo le chocase contra el pecho.

Hermione soltó la varita del mago de inmediato y se acercó a sus amigos. Entonces vio que su propia varita estaba entre sus cabezas. Sollozó mientras se la guardaba en la funda del brazo derecho y miraba a sus amigos.

- Ron… Harry… - lloró abrazándolos – hemos vencido… Está muerto… Ya no hará más daño a nadie…

Se quedó tumbada sobre sus amigos durante un rato, no supo si minutos u horas. Lo único que sabía es que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo.

Los observó con dolor. ¿Por qué ambos tenían una expresión tan tranquila? Era como si estuviesen durmiendo simplemente…

Miró atrás y vio el cuerpo de Voldemort. ¿No era raro que no hubiese venido ningún mortífago? Quizá al notar la muerte de su señor todos habían huido como las ratas cobardes que eran…

Se acercó a donde estaba la varita blanca y la cogió. Caminó después hacia él y le quitó de sus frías manos la varita de sauco.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Le preguntó al muerto - ¿de qué te ha servido tanto poder? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en este final? ¿Sopesaste alguna vez que podrías morir? ¿Sabes lo peor? Nadie va a llorar por ti… ¿No habrías sido más feliz siendo Tom Riddle? Quizá habrías conseguido una mujer, tendrías hijos, una vida feliz…

Le miró detenidamente y sintió un escalofrío. Era como si los ojos de ese maldito demonio la estuviesen mirando fijamente. Le cerró los ojos con un suspiro y miró las varitas.

- Me parece increíble que dos simples trozos de madera hayan provocado tanto daño… - aseguró.

Se levantó y observó a los tres cuerpos que la rodeaban. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer ella? Estaba sola… Sus padres estaban muertos, sus dos mejores amigos también, el resto de Weasley's estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recomponer su familia, Neville estaba pendiente de abuela y Luna iba a seguir los pasos de su padre… ¿Dónde le dejaba eso a ella?

Miró las varitas que tenía en la mano y suspiró.

- Al menos me aseguraré de que ningún otro loco os use…

Y dicho esto las cogió por los extremos y las partió ayudándose con su rodilla.

Lo que Hermione no se esperaba es lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Una energía extraña empezó a surgir de ambas varitas, rodeándola y cegándola por la brillantez que destilaba. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con los brazos para protegerse.

Notaba esa misma energía entrar en su cuerpo y por mucho que intentaba que su propia magia la expulsase no podía.

_Sálvame…_

Tras escuchar esa sedosa y masculina voz todo se volvió negro, aunque siguió sintiendo. Notaba como su cuerpo giraba y giraba, como una especie de agujero negro se la iba tragando empezando por su estómago… Sintió dolor, no tanto como con un crucio pero dolía… Era como estar bajo algo muy pesado que cada vez la apretaba más, provocando que se estuviese ahogando y le diese la sensación de ir a romperse en cualquier momento.

Y de repente todo desapareció y se vio sumida en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí os presentó el primer capítulo de mi primer Tommione. Sí… Ya sé que Riddle y Granger es una mezcla rara, pero la idea surgió y bueno… cuando las musas hablan hay que obedecerlas.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y no queráis matarme por los cambios respecto a la historia original :3

Espero vuestras reviews lanzándome crucios si pensáis que es mala historia o invitándome a cervezas de mantequilla si es buena ^^ (aunque si, ya sé que con un primer cap poco se puede ver).

En un principio intentaré actualizar todos los domingos (al igual que hago con mi Dramione y mi otro Sevmione), pero si las musas o el tiempo no acompañan pues… tendrá que ser actualización cada dos semanas ^^ Espero que no queráis matarme.

Tengo escrito otro Sevmione (el cual he empezado hoy también), así que si os gusta esa pareja… ya sabéis ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Espero vuestras reviews con ilusión!


	2. La chica que cayó del cielo

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 1943, 20 de Septiembre.<strong>

Tom Riddle Jr. estaba cómodamente sentado en un árbol a la orilla del Lago Negro recordando lo que había leído en los libros de la Sección Prohibida. ¡Horrocruxes! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes nadie? La posibilidad de dividir el alma y poder ser inmortal era… Fascinante.

Miró hacia arriba cuando una extraña nube negra pero brillante cubrió el cielo. ¿Qué era aquello? Prestó más atención al extraño fenómeno cuando empezó a ver destellos de luz en la nube, casi como relámpagos.

Se levantó de golpe al ver que en medio de la misma se formaba un agujero rojo brillante. ¡Y de repente una figura humana empezó a caer de dentro de aquel fenómeno meteorológico!

Rápidamente sacó su varita y convocó un _Aresto Momentum_ seguido de un _Levicorpus_ para evitar que, lo que ahora veía que era una muchacha, cayese al agua. Si hubiese sido en otro momento, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba totalmente sólo, le hubiese dado igual que una chica se ahogase pero… ¿Una chica que cae a través de un agujero rojo en una nube negra con destellos? Aquello era cuanto menos curioso, y Tom Riddle Jr. no podía dejar pasar una intriga como aquella.

Levitó a la chica hasta el suelo y notó su rostro palidecer al observarla. La pobre estaba llena de sangre, se le notaba a la legua que tenía un brazo roto y seguramente varias costillas, cortes por todos lados visibles… No quiso imaginar lo que había bajo la ropa.

Se acercó a ella y le tomó las constantes. Su pulso era muy bajo e irregular y respiraba a duras penas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejarla allí… Si quería desvelarla estaba claro que tenía que llevarla a la enfermería. Volvió a hacerla levitar y corrió hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Santo Merlín! ¿Quién es esta muchachita, señor Riddle? – Exclamó la enfermera Spiro al verlos.

- No lo sé, Madame Spiro. Estaba caminando y apareció por las lindes del bosque prohibido – mintió Tom con su habitual máscara de no haber roto un plato, a la que ahora se le añadía una expresión preocupada y horrorizada.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Es como si la hubiesen atacado ferozmente – gimió la enfermera mientras llamaba a varios elfos para que la ayudasen, uno para que avisase a Dippet y Dumbledore.

Tom dejó a la chica en una de las camas del lado derecho (entrando de frente por la enfermería) y estaba a punto de irse cuando la castaña empezó a chillar dolorosa y desesperadamente. Gritaba en sueños y se revolvía contra la cama.

- ¡Merlín! Señor Riddle, ayúdeme a sujetarla por favor – pidió la enfermera.

El chico asintió externamente, aunque internamente se moría de asco ante la sensación de tener que mancharse las manos.

- Sujétela por los hombros contra la cama, pero no apriete mucho – le indicó la mujer.

Tom hizo lo que la enfermera pidió y presionó levemente los hombros de la chica. Y entonces pasó algo que le dejó paralizado. La castaña abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío al fijarse en el color de estos: eran totalmente blancos, pupila incluida.

- ¿Qué…? – Empezó a preguntar, pero entonces la chica alzó su mano izquierda y la colocó en su mejilla.

Tom sintió un fuerte mareo, como si alguien estuviese zarandeándolo de un lado a otro, y de repente todo su campo de visión de volvió negro. Al recuperar la consciencia vio que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, ni en un cuerpo corpóreo. Se vio convertido en una especie de fantasma ante una tienda de campaña en la que había tres chicos, entre ellos la muchacha desconocida.

Las escenas empezaron a pasar tan rápido que tuvo que concentrarse para entenderlo. ¿Alguien perseguía a los chicos? No entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo. Los tres adolescentes corrían y corrían mientras un grupo inmenso de desconocidos les atacaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La escena se volvió negra y cuando pudo ver de nuevo los vio a los tres rodeados por esos desconocidos. ¡Y de repente decenas y decenas de hechizos mágicos empezaron a volar por toda la zona. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y por qué llamaban a la muchacha sangresucia? ¿Y por qué de repente notaba como si le estuviese faltando el aire?

Los chicos escapaban y todo se desvanecía de nuevo. Una nueva imagen se formó y los vio a los tres en el suelo, llenos de fango y sangre. Se congeló cuando un ser horrendo, más parecido a una serpiente que a un humano, se les acercaba y empezaba a decirles un montón de cosas. ¿Así que la chica era lista? ¿Y a quién se tenía que unir? ¿Acaso aquella cosa tenía algún tipo de ejército? ¿Los desconocidos iban con él? ¿Por eso le llamaban amo? Demasiadas preguntas…

Un jadeó escapó de sus labios al sentir todo lo que sintió la chica cuando un nuevo enfrentamiento empezó: miedo, ira, terror, pánico, agobio, estrés, ganas de llorar, ganas de cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir jamás… Y de fondo, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, un valor y ganas de seguir luchando inquebrantables. Sintió como cada lágrima que derramaba aquella pobre chica su valor incrementaba más.

La chica consiguió vencer a aquel ser y cayó sobre sus dos amigos, murmurando cosas que para Tom no tenían sentido. ¿Ganado? ¿Cómo que ganado? ¿Aquello era una guerra? ¿Ya no iba a hacer daño a nadie? ¿A quién se refería? ¿A ese ser?

Una nueva sacudida hizo que todo se desvaneciera y notó un fuerte golpe contra algo muy duro. **(N/A: os tenéis que imaginar el primer capítulo pero sin las palabras "mortífago", "Lord" o "Voldemort").**

- ¡Señor Riddle! – Escuchó chillar a alguien - ¿está usted bien?

El chico abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse en el suelo de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó confundido.

- La chiquita le ha empujado en uno de sus movimientos y ha caído al suelo – respondió la enfermera mirándole preocupadamente - ¡Ah, ya estáis aquí! – Exclamó mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa Pamela? ¿Por qué nos mandas llamar? – Inquirió confundido el director Dippet mientras llegaba a su altura con Dumbledore.

Un nuevo chillido hizo que todos se fijasen en la muchacha que se retorcía de dolor en la cama.

- ¡Santo Merlín, esto no debería estar pasando! – Gimió la enfermera – ¡Le he dado suficiente poción para dormir a un dragón!

- ¿Joven Riddle? – Preguntó Dumbledore en tono frío - ¿qué hace aquí?

- Yo la encontré, profesor – respondió Tom en el mismo tono – estaba caminando por los límites del bosque cuando la chica apareció y se desmayó a mis pies.

La castaña empezó a convulsionar peligrosamente y los tres adultos se vieron obligaros a usar un hechizo de paralización sobre ella, pero no surtió efecto.

- No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe de haber pasado para estar en este estado… - aseguró la enfermera invocando decenas de potes, vendas y ungüentos.

Tom miró a la chica y algo en él le impulso a cogerle la mano izquierda, que ahora temblaba fuera de la cama. En cuando sus manos se tocaron la chica dejó de moverse y su cuerpo se relajó al máximo.

- Fantástico… - Susurró Spiro – quizá tiene que ver que fuera usted quién la encontró, señor Riddle.

El muchacho alzó los hombros y volvió a mirar a la chica. Entonces se fijó en algo que le llamó la atención en su brazo izquierdo, el que sujetaba. Le levantó la manga lentamente y los ojos de todos se abrieron al leer aquella cruel palabra grabada a base de cortes en su piel.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? – Se preguntó la enfermera cubriéndose la boca con las manos - ¿qué clase de monstruo puede haberle hecho esto a una pobre chica?

Tom se estremeció al recordar al ser de la visión de la chica. ¿Había sido él? ¿Y por qué esa palabra? ¿La chica era hija de muggles? Quizá aquel ser era un seguidor de Grindelwald… Si era así no le extrañaba en nada que la chica hubiese acabado en aquel estado.

- Señor Riddle, ¿puede quedarse mientras la curamos? – Le preguntó la enfermera, como si aquello fuese algo opcional.

- A no ser que tenga alguna forma para que la pobre no sufra esos ataques, prefiero quedarme y calmarla, aunque no sepa cómo lo hago – respondió él fingiendo preocupación y desconcierto.

- ¡Muy maduro por su parte, señor Riddle! – Exclamó Dippet dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- Los elfos me ayudarán con las curas – anunció Spiro – haremos una cosa para que usted, señor Riddle, no esté tan incómodo.

La enfermera invocó un cómodo sillón e hizo que Tom se sentase en él sin soltar a la chica. Tras esto movió una de las cortinas de las otras camas hasta situarla en medio de los dos, para evitar así que el chico viera cualquier cosa que le hicieran a la chica. Dumbledore y Dippet se situaron con él tras la cortina, sentados en dos sillas que ellos mismos habían invocado.

- ¿Así que se la encontró de golpe? – Preguntó Dippet.

Tom asintió y volvió a centrarse en su mano unida a la de la chica. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué la había cogido? ¿Y por qué sentía calidez a pesar de que la chica estaba helada?

- ¿Qué hacía en los límites del bosque, señor Riddle? – Inquirió Dumbledore.

- Me gusta ir allí a pensar, señor – respondió el chico con el mismo tono – los alumnos no suelen ir y se está tranquilo.

El profesor le miró sin expresión, aunque Tom sabía perfectamente que estaba intentando entrar en su mente. Así que sin menor esfuerzo, cambio sus recuerdos y dejó que el profesor indagara todo lo que quisiera en aquella parte inventada.

Se quedaron allí las dos horas que la enfermera tardó en curar a la chica. De vez en cuando escuchaban sus jadeos y en ocasiones algo similar a un sollozo.

Tom empezó a impacientarse. ¡Estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo en sujetarle la mano a una chica que había aparecido de la nada! Más le valdría tener una historia interesante para contar o se iba a enterar de quién era él.

- Por el amor de todos los grandes magos… - Gimió la enfermera tapando hasta arriba a la chica - ¿quién te ha hecho todo eso?

Los hombres miraron a Spiro mientras ella volvía la cortina a su sitio.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha pasado? – Preguntó Dippet alarmado por la expresión compungida que presentaba la mujer.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Mejor pregunta que no le ha pasado! – Aseguró la enfermera – el brazo derecho roto por tres partes, dos costillas fracturadas, cortes en todo el cuerpo, tierra y piedrecitas incrustadas en dichas heridas, contusiones por todos lados…

Los ojos de los hombres se iban abriendo cada vez más.

- ¡Y eso sólo de reciente! – Exclamó Spiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza – tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices antiguas… ¡Hay incluso una que le atraviesa todo el pecho! Y luego está la del brazo… No me puedo creer que le hayan hecho algo así por ser una maga hija de muggles…

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una maga? – Preguntó Dippet alzando una ceja.

- Obviamente, querido Armando – bromeó Albus – si no fuese maga no habría podido llegar aquí. Por no hablar de la magia que su cuerpo irradia…

- Eso sin tener en cuenta la funda con varita que llevaba atada al brazo derecho – le interrumpió la enfermera enseñando una funda negra de la cual sacó la varita de la chica.

- Varita de vid, con núcleo de Dragón, flexible… - dijo Dumbledore mientras observaba la varita – muy buena para hacer hechizos – sonrió devolviéndose a la enfermera, que la guardó en la funda y metió la segunda en la mochila que acompañaba a la chica.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando despierte? – Preguntó la enfermera.

- Primero tendremos que saber quién es, qué hace aquí y por qué acabó en ese estado – explicó Dippet – luego ya veremos.

Tom miró su mano, que seguía sujetando la de la chica y miró a los adultos.

- Pruebe a soltarla, señor Riddle – pidió Spiro – poco a poco.

El chico se acercó a la chica y dejó la mano sobre la cama. Poco a poco fue deslizando sus dedos por entre los de la chica hasta acabar separándose de ella e irguiéndose de nuevo. Esperaron algunos segundos y al ver que la chica seguía dormida suspiraron.

- Parece que todo ha pasado… - se alegró la enfermera – calculó que tardará unos dos días en despertar. De mientras la mantendré dormida y la alimentaré con pociones.

- Perfecto, Pamela – sonrió Dippet – me gustaría que nos avisases cuando la joven despertase.

- Claro, pero te claro que no creo que esté en plenas facultades para responder a tus preguntas – aseguró ella con advertencia en la voz.

- Oh, no. Sólo quiero saber cómo se encontrará y eso – la rectificó el director – las preguntas ya vendrán más tarde.

Los tres hombres abandonaron la enfermería, dejando a Spiro y a algunos elfos a cargo de la misteriosa joven, y se dirigieron todos al despacho del director.

- Tom, ¿podrías contarnos otra vez lo ocurrido? – Pidió Dippet.

El chico rodó los ojos internamente.

- Salí a despejarme después de las clases de la tarde y caminé hasta el límite del bosque oscuro. Estaba apoyado sobre las vallas cuando vi unas sombras en los bosques. Pensé que era algún animal peligroso y me alejé un poco, pero entonces vi que era ella. Caminaba tambaleándose y, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, creo que no veía por donde iba. Se desplomó a unos pasos de la valla, así que, cómo no estaba seguro de poder levitarla sin hacerle daño, me acerqué a comprobar su estado. Vi que podía usar el hechizo y la llevé inmediatamente a la enfermería – explicó con calma.

- Vaya, vaya… - susurró Dippet – que interesante suena eso – puedes retírate – sonrió – y entrégale esto a tus profesores para que no te pongan negativo – añadió tendiéndole un justificante a Tom.

- Sí, director. Profesor… - se despidió él.

Tom salió del despacho y dejó a los dos hombres charlando de tonterías. Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo pasado. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿De verdad era hija de muggles? Él también había notado su magia…

Aquello había sido muy raro. Desde el momento en que le cogió la mano lo había sentido. Y la magia de aquella chica no era nada parecida a la magia que él conocía, no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese visto jamás. Era tan… cálida…

Por un momento se sintió protegido de todo lo que le rodeaba, ni las miradas asesinas de Dumbledore le llegaron en ese momento. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Eso lo causaba ella? Sacudió la cabeza en cuando esas ideas empezaron a rondarle. ¿¡Pero qué le estaba pasando!? Él no necesitaba a nadie, ni tampoco necesitaba sentirse de esa forma. ¡Menuda estupidez!

…..

- ¿No crees que esto es algo raro? – Le preguntó Dippet a Dumbledore – nunca nos habíamos encontrado con algo así.

- Lo sé, Armando… - aseguró él – pero lo que más me interesa es esa chica… Su varita es tan… pura… Y la energía que desprende también. Me pregunto de donde vendrá…

- ¿Y qué haremos cuando despierte? – Inquirió el director.

- Tú eres el director, debes decidirlo tú – recordó el otro.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, Albus! Pero tú siempre has sido más receptivo con los adolescentes… - recordó Dippet – así que me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión.

- Bueno. Te repito que la magia es fuerte en ella – repitió Dumbledore – quizá… Si ella quiere… Podríamos pensar en matricularla…

- ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo estudiante? No sabemos qué nivel tiene… - se quejó Dippet.

- Por eso debemos esperar a que despierte. Pero algo me dice que podrá superar cualquier prueba que le pongamos – sonrió el profesor.

* * *

><p>¡Ya estoy aquí!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? Por fin tenemos a Tom como protagonista. Para que os hagáis una idea, he usado la imagen con la que salen en "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta", que está muy mono XD

¡Espero vuestras reviews!

**Danielle Franks****:** creo que si intentara actualizar todas mis historias todos los días acabaría sola. Que no sólo tengo los Fics, también soy reportera en una revista llamada Nosolofreak (en mi perfil está el enlace) y tengo dos historias propias que estoy escribiendo para mandarlas a unos concursos.

**Riddlegranger:** ¡Me alegra que que te guste! Sé que es una pareja muy rara, pero a mi me gusta. Tiene un nosequé… Pero Tom eh, Voldemort no XD A no ser que sea un Voldemort con forma humana XD

**maryn90****: **muchas gracias por tu coment ^^

**yue yuna****:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este cap también.

**MizarCullen****:** me alegra saber que te gusta ^^

**brendush****:** pues sí, voy a continuarla ^^

**Mareliz Luna****:** ¡Me alegra saber eso!


	3. Despertar

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>En cuanto la enfermera notó los primeros signos de despertar por parte de la chica desconocida, tocada la noche del cuarto día que estaba allí, llamó a Albus y Dippet de inmediato.<p>

Hermione notó la conciencia volver poco a poco y un gemido de dolor la recorrió al recordar todo lo ocurrido. Harry... Ron… Todos… Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su cara e intentó taparlas en vano girándose contra la cama mientras su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo.

- Oh, pequeña – escuchó decir a una mujer – tranquila, no llores… Aquí estás a salvo.

Se sentó con dificultad en la cama, notando todo su cuerpo entumecido y dolorido. Miró a su alrededor y se confundió al recordar el ambiente de forma vaga. Miró después a la mujer que le había hablado, una morena regordeta de ojos negros con unos cuarenta años.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó confundida.

- Oh, estás en el colegio Hogwarts, querida – respondió alegre la enfermera – ahora vendrán el director Dippet y el subdirector Dumbledore para ver que estás bien – sonrió.

La castaña abrió los ojos. ¿Hogwarts? ¿Dippet? ¿Dumbledore como subdirector? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se fijó en el periódico que había en la mesita y su mandíbula cayó. ¿¡1943!? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¡No podía estar en 1943! ¡Era imposible! Hace nada estaba luchando contra Voldemort… ¡Voldemort! El recuerdo de ella venciéndole y rompiendo las varitas llegó a su cabeza como si fuera un cañonazo. Gruñó cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

- ¡Pequeña! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? – Preguntó preocupadamente la enfermera – ten, tómate esto y la molestia desaparecerá.

Hermione asintió y se bebió de un trago el vaso de líquido azulado que le tendía la mujer. El dolor empezó a desaparecer hasta volverse sólo un pequeño zumbido soportable.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Dippet y Albus. Hermione observó primero al actual director, al cual ya había visto en varias fotografías, y luego se centró en el otro hombre que lo acompañaba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que secó rápidamente. Dumbledore… Dumbledore estaba ahí, tal y como se lo imaginó muchas veces cuando les hablaba a ella y a sus amigos de sus vivencias de joven. Un pelo y una barba tan largos como los recordaba pero con un tono castaño rojizo intenso y esos ojos azules que parecían poder verte hasta el fondo del alma.

- Buenos días, pequeña – sonrió su antiguo director – nos alegra ver que estás mucho mejor.

Hermione asintió intentando controlar las ganas de abrazarle. Si realmente el periódico no mentía, no sería conveniente que se tirara a sus brazos como si tal cosa.

- Veníamos a hacerte unas preguntas – anunció Dippet, haciendo gala de su poco tacto y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Spiro y Dumbledore.

- Armando, la muchachita acaba de despertar y aún está débil – advirtió la enfermera en tono serio – ya te advertí que no debías avasallarla tan pronto.

- Oh, es que la veo… bien… - aseguró el hombre mirando a Hermione quién, a pesar de tener mejor color, seguía llena de vendas.

- Por ahora, querido Armando, nos conformaremos con saber el nombre de esta preciosa chiquilla – intervino Albus sentándose en la cama de Hermione y sonriéndola.

- Me llamo Hermione – dijo la castaña – Hermione Granger.

La joven sabía que no había motivos para ocultarse. Sus padres eran muggles, así que no había ningún registro de los Granger en el mundo mágico hasta que ella naciera, momento en el su nombre aparecería en ese enorme libro que Dumbledore siempre tenía en su despacho, libro en el que salían todos los nombres de los futuros magos.

- Hermione… Un nombre bonito para una chica bonita – sonrió el subdirector, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase.

- ¡Albus, deja de ser tan viejo verde! – Le regañó Spiro en tono bromista y maternal – pequeña, simplemente ignóralo, está un poco mal de la cabeza – aseguró mirándola, provocando que la chica soltase una risita.

- Y bien, señorita Hermione, ¿qué edad tienes? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Voy a cumplir dieciocho, señor – respondió.

- Vaya, así que ya eres toda una mujercita – rio Albus.

- ¿Qué hacía rondando por el Bosque Prohibido? – Inquirió Dippet.

- ¡Armando! – Exclamó Spiro - ¿acaso tu memoria es más corta que la de un pez? ¿O es que prefieres ignorar mis advertencias?

- Señor Dippet, yo no lo recuerdo bien – dijo Hermione tirando de la historia que su mente habría creado en una milésima de segundo – mis padres y yo vinimos de visita a Londres, a ver a unos amigos… Y de repente alguien nos atacó… - explicó – m-mato a mis padres y lo último que recuerdo es desaparecerme mientras huía…

La enfermera se tapó las manos con la boca y jadeó.

- ¡Oh, pobre niña! – Aseguró sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el pelo - ¿ellos te hicieron todo esto?

Hermione asintió mirándose las manos. Durante el año que estuvo con Ron y Harry aprendió a mentir muy bien, pero temía desmoronarse ante los ojos azules de su mentor.

- Pero… ¿Quiénes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No hemos tenido reportes de ataque algu… - empezó a decir Dippet.

- ¡Basta, Armando! – Le cortó Albus – creo que hoy esta jovencita ya ha tenido bastante alteración – añadió – será mejor que sigas descansando. Mañana por la mañana volveremos a verte.

La castaña asintió sonriente. Esa parte empática y humana de Albus seguía ahí…

- Querida, ¿te apetece comer algo o prefieres una poción? – Le preguntó Spiro cuando los hombres de fueron.

- ¿Cree que puedo comer? – Inquirió Hermione, sabiendo que la comida sólida era peligrosa en según qué ocasiones.

- Oh, una sopa no te hará daño – sonrió la mujer – y ahora que va viniendo el frío irá de perlas.

Una jovencita elfa de ojos negros, vestida con una especie de mantel azulado, apareció cuando la enfermera chasqueó los dedos.

- ¿Qué desea la señora Spiro? Kimi está aquí para servirla – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Kimi, trae una bandeja con sopa, pan y una taza de té revitalizante. Pon también algo suave de postre, una gelatina o un flan – ordenó Spiro.

La elfa desapareció y apareció a los segundos con la bandeja pedida. Con un pestañeo de ojos una pequeña mesa para cama negra apareció ante Hermione y la elfa dejó la bandeja con comida sobre esta.

- ¿Desea algo más la señora? – Preguntó cortésmente siempre manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

- No, puedes retirarte.

- Kimi se despide – volvió a reverenciarse la elfa – Kimi se alegra de ver a la jovencita despierta, Kimi espera que la comida le siente bien. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamar a Kimi – añadió antes de desaparecer.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Odiaba la forma en la que los elfos se referían a sí mismo en tercera persona y el carácter tan malditamente afable que tenían frente a los que abusaban de ellos. Ni siquiera había podido darle las gracias.

Empezó a comer lentamente, quedando atenta a cualquier mal sensación que tuviera, y se puso a mirar el periódico que tenía al lado.

Hablaban de Grindelwald y de los ataques que había por Europa, de noticias varias de Londres (cotilleos básicamente), y había varias páginas dedicadas diversos personajes famosos de aquella época, todo hombres y sobretodo hombres ricos. Reconoció diversos apellidos: Malfoy, Black, Lestrange… Como no…

Volvió a centrarse en la fecha. No podía creerse que estuviese en 1943… ¡1943! Era tan extraño… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Pensó en algún problema con el giratiempos que siempre llevaba… ¿Algún tipo de error que permitiese retroceder tanto en vez de la hora estipulada?... Pero recordó que se le rompió en uno de los ataques de los mortífagos.

Volvió a ver las últimas imágenes que recordaba y sintió un escalofrío. Sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de asfixia y aplastamiento… Recordó la luz cegadora y la magia de ambas varitas poseyéndola… Y aquella voz… ¿De quién era? ¿A quién tenía que salvar? ¿A Harry? ¿A Ron? Ninguno tenía esa voz. Tampoco le recordaba a la voz de Voldemort, aunque pensándolo bien era una auténtica locura pensar en él pidiendo ser salvado. ¿Entonces?

Apartó sus recuerdos y se centró en la situación actual. Bien, estaba en 1943. Bien, sabía casi todo lo que iba a pasar hasta ahora. Bien, teniendo en cuenta el año Voldemort estaba estudiando, quizá en sexto o en séptimo.

Sería fácil contarle a Albus Dumbledore la verdad en la privacidad de su despacho… Con eso evitaría la subida al poder de Dumbledore, evitaría la muerte de tantos inocentes, evitaría que la vida de sus amigos fuese destruida… Pero no, las cosas no eran tan fáciles… Recordó las veces que Dumbledore le había advertido sobre los cambios en el pasado…

Suspiró. Advertir a todos y hacer que encerrasen a Voldemort y sus seguidores, que ahora serían pocos y bien reconocibles, podía desencadenar problemas mucho más peligrosos.

Hermione no podía imaginar que tan malo podía ser evitar todo lo que ella sabía, ¿qué cosa podía ser peor que el reino de terror de Voldemort?, pero siguiendo sus hábitos lógicos determinó que seguiría con su mentira de la niña atacada. Si en algo debía de centrarse, era en sobrevivir hasta encontrar la forma de volver a casa.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía casi todas sus cosas en la mochila, retenidas con un hechizo minimalista y otro contenedor, y dinero de sobra (por suerte en aquel tiempo la moneda era la misma).

Quizá podía encontrar algún pisito en el Londres Mágico y buscar trabajo. Las tiendas no debían haber cambiado mucho y recordaba cuando las dependientas de _Flourish and Blotts_ comentaban alegres el tiempo que llevaba abierta la tienda. ¡O incluso podía probar en _Ollivander_! O quizá en la tienda de plumas, pergaminos y tinta… O en la de túnicas…

También podía instalarse en Hogsmeade y trabajar allí, en el boticario, en la librería o incluso en Honeydukes.

Suspiró para sí. Necesitaba saber cómo volver a su tiempo, a un tiempo en el que estaba totalmente sola, pero que al menos era su sitio.

Se estremeció al recordar cómo era la sociedad en la década de los cuarenta. Los muggles con la dichosa guerra mundial, que por suerte no afectaba al mundo mágico, y el segundo en un auge de machismo increíble. Casi pudo sentir toda su libertad volando lejos junto con los derechos que tenía desde nacimiento gracias a la liberación de la mujer. Aquí las féminas eran poco más que objetos para parir y cuidar de la casa.

Se preguntó vagamente como era Hogwarts en ese sentido. ¿Tendrían asignaturas tan tontas como "labores del hogar"? Gracias a las películas vio que en los colegios femeninos de la sociedad muggle se impartían para enseñar a las niñas a comportarse bien para ser futuras amas de casa. El mundo mágico seguía siendo machista en su época, sobre todo en los círculos más poderosos, así que se imaginó que en 1943 la cosa era mucho peor.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente. ¿Y si seguía estudiando en Hogwarts? ¿Y si pedía algo así como asilo? Se lo pediría a Albus, seguro que él no dudaría en ayudar a una chica en apuros… Y podría pasar pruebas de nivel, tanto prácticas como escritas, para que él y el tal Dippet vieran su destreza.

La cuestión era… ¿En qué curso quería estar? Se perdió el último curso de Hogwarts, así que podía perfectamente adaptar sus conocimientos para entrar en él pero… por alguna razón quería averiguar en qué curso se encontraba Voldemort.

Por los cálculos pensó que estaría en sexto, pero al ser nacido el 31 de diciembre quizá lo habían puesto en séptimo… Rio pensando que nunca se le dio bien calcular el curso escolar en función de la edad.

Pensó unos minutos mientras se comía lentamente la gelatina de fresa. Quizá no podía parar a Voldemort ni enfrentarse a él pero… ¿Y si se dedicaba a entorpecer sus planes? Tenía que curiosear por ahí para saber en qué momento exacto se encontraba. ¿La cámara ya habría sido abierta? ¿Hagrid ya habría sido expulsado? ¿Y Myrtle, estaría muerta ya? ¿Voldemort habría matado a los Gaunt o todavía no? No sabía exactamente cuando ocurrieron los hechos de la cámara, así que tenía que investigar un poco. Recordó un poco y supuso que los abuelos y el padre de Voldemort estarían ya muertos, se los cargaba el verano antes de su sexto curso…

Dependiendo como, podía incluso destruir algunos horrocruxes como el diario, el anillo o el guardapelo. ¿Voldemort habría creado ya algún Horrocrux? Tenía que averiguar si aquella "magnífica" charla entre Slughorn y Voldemort ya había ocurrido, ya que fue a partir de aquella cuando Voldemort había decidido dividir su alma.

- ¿Te ha gustado la comida? – Preguntó Spiro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí. Estaba toco muy rico – respondió Hermione sonriente.

- ¿Te apetece algo más? Puedes repetir sopa o postre si quieres – sonrió la enfermera de forma tranquilizadora.

- Oh, no, gracias – aseguró la castaña – la verdad es que me gustaría levantarme para estirar un poco las piernas.

La enfermera la miró con preocupación.

- Sólo un poco, unos pasos nada más – insistió Hermione – para desentumecerme.

- Bueno, pero una vuelta por aquí y a descansar – advirtió.

La mujer ayudó a Hermione a levantarse, pese a que sus piernas estaban bastante bien en comparación con la parte superior de su cuerpo.

- ¿Te hicieron esto por ser hija de muggles? – Preguntó la enfermera con tristeza.

Hermione suspiró.

- No tienes por qué responderme – aseguró rápidamente Spiro.

- Tranquila… No pasa nada – sonrió la castaña – supongo que sí, este es mi castigo por ser hija de quien soy – respondió irónicamente.

- Lamento mucho lo de tus padres… - susurró la enfermera mientras caminaban por la enfermería y ayudaba a Hermione a mantenerse mientras se estiraba – yo también perdí a mis padres de adolescente y se lo que duele… Aunque no imagino lo que debes sentir en estas circunstancias.

La joven sonrió triste mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor de su espalda al curvarse. Se había inventado el escenario de la muerte de sus padres, pero eso no cambiaba que en su tiempo ellos fueran cruelmente asesinados por esos malditos mortífagos.

Se ejercitaron durante cinco minutos y tras esto la enfermera cambió todas las vendas del cuerpo de Hermione, colocando nuevas capas de pociones cicatrizantes y calmantes hasta en las heridas más pequeñas.

- ¿Te sientes con sueño? – Preguntó Spiro viendo la energía que tenía la chica.

- La verdad es que no – respondió la castaña algo cohibida - ¿puedo leer un poco?

- Bueno… Supongo que media horita de lectura no te hará daño… ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

Hermione pensó inmediatamente que necesitaba ponerse al corriente sobre todo lo que pasaba en la sociedad de ese año.

- ¿Tiene periódicos y revistas? – Inquirió.

- Oh, claro. Tengo varios ejemplares de El Profeta por aquí y algunos números del Corazón de Bruja – respondió alegre la mujer – ahora mismo te traigo algunos.

Spiro desapareció por una puerta y cuando volvió le tendió a Hermione lo que traía: un ejemplar recopilatorio mensual de El Profeta, en donde se repetían las noticias más "importantes" de ese mes; y un tomo trimestral del Corazón de Bruja, en dónde salían consejos para las chicas de "hoy en día".

Hermione sonrió. Con uno sabría los acontecimientos más importantes y con el otro, muy a su pesar, aprendería a comportarse en esa nueva época.

- Sólo media hora… - recordó la enfermera.

- Descuide – sonrió Hermione – no dude en llamarme la atención si me alargo – bromeó.

La mujer se fue dejando a la castaña ojeando rápidamente el ejemplar de El Profeta.

No tardó mucho en devorar el periódico, puesto que la mayoría de eventos ya los conocía, pero leerse la revista le costó mucho más: consejos para estar bonita, una lista de hechizos para mantener limpia la casa y todo en orden, una enumeración de los deberes y obligaciones de la buena ama de casa, trucos para educar a los niños… ¡Por Merlín! ¿En serio que las chicas de esa época hacían todo eso? ¡Menuda locura! Agradeció infinitamente la época en la que nació y deseó con más fuerza poder volver. No se veía casada y haciendo casi de esclava de un hombre.

* * *

><p>¡Pues ya está aquí el cap 3!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿El despertar de Hermione os ha convencido? ¿Qué hará? ¿Finalmente se quedará en Hogwarts o se irá? ¿Conseguirá sus planes para entorpecer a Voldemort?

**Danielle Franks****: **jajaja, pues entonces estás como yo. Claro que aquí me gusta Tom, no Voldemort XD

**susan-black7****:** me alegra saber que te gusta ^^

**MizarCullen****:** ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también.

**brendush****: **pues aquí tienes este cap que sigue. Ahora toca saber si Tom está en sexto o en séptimo.

**yue yuna****:** ¡Muchas gracias!

**horus100:** bien pues, ya tienes la reacción de Hermione ^^.

Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de esto y espero vuestras reviews ^^


	4. Decisiones

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Varios días después Hermione pudo salir de la enfermería y su primera parada fue el despacho de Dumbledore, con quien había formado una especie de amistad, ya que él la visitaba y se interesaba por ella más que el propio Dippet.<p>

- Oh, buenos días señorita Hermione – la saludó él alegremente cuando entró en su despacho.

- Buenos días, señor Dumbledore – devolvió ella sonriente mientras se sentaba en el sillón – la enfermera me dijo que quería verme.

- Sí, quería hablar con usted ahora que está ya en perfectas condiciones – explicó él.

Hermione le miró esperando a que empezara y, por si acaso, cerró su mente discretamente, no fuera a ser que al señor le diese por entrar en ella.

- ¿Ya sabe que va a hacer a partir de ahora? – Preguntó el hombre.

- Bueno, por suerte tengo conmigo una suma bastante decente de dinero… - confesó ella - había pensado en alquilar un pequeño apartamento por el Londres mágico y…

- ¿Y?

- Bueno… Verá señor… Mis padres siempre fueron algo reticentes a que acudiese a centros escolares a estudiar, por ello siempre contrataban a profesores particulares. Cómo mucho fui un par de veces a un colegio a que comprobasen mi nivel… No les costó mucho que me dejasen estudiar en casa, ya sabe, por eso de ser muggles y tener algo de miedo - se inventó ella – y, bueno… Aquí me han tratado muy bien y por lo que he podido ver con los paseos los estudiantes están muy contentos con el lugar… y… yo… bueno… no quisiera tomarme confianzas indebidas pero…

- Señorita Hermione… ¿Quiere quedarse aquí? – Preguntó Albus sonriendo.

- Oh, bueno… Pues… es que… sí, me gustaría – tartamudeó ella – no llegué a terminar mis estudios así que…

El subdirector pensó durante unos largos minutos mientras miraba un largo pergamino que había sacado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

- Bueno… Por mí no hay problema, aunque tendría que consultarle al director Dippet, puesto que él es el que regenta esta institución – anunció – por suerte, apenas hace un mes que ha empezado el curso y no creo que le cueste mucho ponerse al día. Claro está, que debo comunicarle que en caso de que el director acepte su entrada a Hogwarts tendrá que tomar unas pruebas de conocimientos para saber en qué curso deberíamos ponerla.

- ¡Claro! No tengo problema – sonrió la chica.

- Sobre el tema, quiero preguntarle una cosa señorita. ¿Qué asignaturas le enseñaban en casa? – Preguntó - para tener una idea de hacia dónde conducir sus exámenes.

- Pues… Transformaciones, DCAO, pociones, encantamientos, historia de la magia, herbología y astronomía – respondió Hermione – también sé algo de runas, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y aritmancia. Y por supuesto,

- Vaya, interesante. Sus padres veían el estudio como algo muy importante, ¿verdad?

- Sí, señor. Y me inculcaron lo mismo a mí – aseguró Hermione orgullosamente.

- Eso es bueno – rio el subdirector – entonces, hablaré hoy mismo con Armando para comunicarle su intención de estudiar aquí. Imaginó que tardaremos una semana en preparar los papeles y todo. ¿Tiene dónde quedarse hasta que le comunique la decisión?

- Oh, claro. Puedo aprovechar esta semana para buscar una casa – supuso ella – no creo que me cueste mucho teniendo el dinero en metálico y todo preparado.

- Oh, perfecto – sonrió Dumbledore – entonces, espero que me comunique donde está cuando encuentre un sitio donde vivir.

- Delo por hecho, señor – aseguró ella.

- ¿Entonces se marchará hoy mismo? – Preguntó Albus.

- Sí, señor. Me quedaré a desayunar si no le importa y luego me iré – respondió ella.

- Oh, claro que no hay inconveniente. Puede sentarse en la mesa de profesores, junto a mí si gusta – sonrió el hombre – y puede usar mi chimenea para ir a Londres o donde necesite.

- Muchas gracias, señor Dumbledore – agradeció Hermione – por cierto… Me dijo que investigarían mi ataque, ¿han sabido algo? – preguntó, más por aparentar y mantener la mentira que por otra cosa.

- Oh… Lamento informar de que no he logrado encontrar nada. Desgraciadamente… No es la primera vez que los padres muggles de algún mago desaparecen sin dejar rastro… - suspiró él – debe sentirse muy agradecida por haber conseguido salir con vida.

- Lo estoy, señor – aseguró ella.

- Bien, entonces creo que podemos dar por finalizada nuestra charla, querida niña – aseguró Albus – vayamos a desayunar y al acabar hablaré con Armando.

Hermione abandonó el despacho de Dumbledore y bajó a la enfermería.

- ¿Ya has hablado con Albus, hija? – Le preguntó cariñosamente Madame Spiro.

- Si, Madame Spiro – sonrió ella.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Tendré el gusto de verte en Hogwarts?

- Tiene que consultarlo con el director Dippet – respondió algo triste – y si me aceptan tendré que realizar unos exámenes para ver mi nivel.

- Oh, entonces seguro que entras. No creo que Armando vea inconveniente en aceptarte si Albus está de acuerdo, y si no ya verás cómo le convence rápido – sonrió Spiro.

- Gracias.

- Entonces. ¿Te marcharás ya? Yo no tengo inconveniente en que te quedes aquí, no molestas y es de agradecer tener a alguien con quien hablar – aseguró la enfermera – tendré que decirles a Armando y a Albus que has sido muy buena ayudante con los heridos que han venido. Se nota que sabes de pociones y curaciones, serías una buena medimaga – la animó.

- Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Madame Spiro – agradeció Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Durante aquel tiempo la enfermera había sido lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido: charlaban de muchos temas, jugaban al ajedrez, comentaban los cotilleos de las revistas, discutían sobre diversos temas… Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Spiro tenía más inquietud intelectual que muchas de las adolescentes que había visto por el castillo. ¿Quizá cuando las mujeres crecían cambiaban? Viendo las revistas lo dudaba, pero quizá Spiro fuera distinta.

- Oh, mi niña, no llores – la consoló la mujer maternalmente – siempre podemos mantener el contacto si no entras… aunque ten por seguro que le insistiré mucho a Armando para que te acepte, estoy segura que serás una buena estudiante – sonrió – y si no, podrías venirte en calidad de mi ayudante, para quedarte mi puesto cuando me canse de curar a los cabezas de chorlitos.

Hermione rio mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Sería un placer ayudarla en su tarea – aseguró.

- Claro, pero seguro que te gustará más entrar a Hogwarts en calidad de estudiante, tienes una mente prodigiosa – sonrió la mujer – y ahora, arregla tus cosas y ves a desayunar o llegarás tarde para hacer los trámites si encuentras una casa.

- Entonces, la dejo con sus cosas.

Hermione se acercó a la camilla que durante aquel tiempo se había convertido en su habitación y recogió las pocas cosas que tenía: los libros de la mesita, algo de ropa a los pies de la cama… Agradeció el regalo que le había hecho Spiro, una bolsa-maleta negra mediana de viaje ya que su mochila había acabado destrozada, y metió todo en ella con un conjuro minimizador.

- ¿Madame Spiro, puedo dejar la maleta en su despacho? – Preguntó acercándose a la mesa de la enfermera.

- Oh, claro niña. Ya pasarás a recogerla después del desayuno – sonrió la mujer – ahora, tira a desayunar o Albus se comerá todos los bollitos de carne.

- Sí. Y gracias de nuevo por la maleta – agradeció.

- Oh, vamos… La tenía en el armario y no la usaba, seguro que contigo está mejor – bromeó ella.

La castaña empezó a caminar por el castillo observando lo poco que había cambiado. Todo estaba más o menos igual, a excepción de la posición de algunas estatuas y cuadros.

Aprovechando la poca gente que había por los pasillos, cogió el camino más largo hacia el comedor y se puso a pensar. Bien, su entrada a Hogwarts estaba casi asegurada, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a esos exámenes.

Estaba segura que en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca encontraría algo para volver. ¿Quizá algún libro enteramente dedicado a la varita de sauco? O alguno que explicase como la magia de una varita puede invadir un cuerpo humano. Quizá incluso podía encontrar alguno que hablase sobre viajes temporales o algo así…

La cuestión es… ¿Tendría tiempo suficiente con un año? Quería seguir sacando buenas notas, y en séptimo, el curso que le tocaba, estaban los EXTASIS… Quizá entre unas cosas y otras acababa volviéndose loca… ¿Y si adecuaba sus conocimientos para entrar en sexto? Tenía los EXTASIS también, pero al menos así tendría dos años para investigar como poder volver a casa y estaría más tranquila con todo.

Sí, quedar en sexto sería una buena idea… Después de todo, tampoco es que lo pudiese disfrutar bien…

Tan centrada estaba caminando, inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no vio una figura masculina al girar una de las esquinas, con el consiguiente choque. No es que fuese un choque fuerte, pero su cuerpo estaba aún poco débil y, si no hubiese sido por las manos que se aferraron de inmediato a su cintura, hubiese caído al suelo.

- Oh, vaya, lo siento – se disculpó separándose sin mirar a quién tenía delante – no estaba mirando por donde iba.

- No pasa nada. ¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz…

Alzó la vista de golpe y se quedó mirando a unos ojos tan negros como la noche, más negros incluso que los del mismísimo Severus Snape. Luego miró al chico que tenía delante: alto, pelo negro y algo largo, cayéndole por la frente sensualmente; tez pálida, atractivo… ¿De qué le sonaba?

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por sujetarme, me habría dado un buen golpe en el suelo – rio ella y él la acompañó.

- Cállate sangresucia – espetó la voz de un chico detrás de ellos.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Eh?

- Por favor, Lestrange, no seas maleducado con la joven – pidió el chico, aunque a Hermione le pareció más una orden.

Oh, oh… No podía ser quien ella creía, ¿verdad?

- No me he presentado. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. – se presentó el chico **(n/a: he usado la imagen con la que sale en Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, que sale bien mono).**

¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que le faltaba!

- Hermione Granger, encantada – devolvió ella sin poder evitarlo ante la cantidad de miradas que atraían ahora. ¿En qué momento se había llenado tanto el pasillo?

Los cuchicheos empezaron a sentirse y ella se revolvió incómoda. Quería irse, ahora sí que sí.

- ¿Entonces estás mejor? – Preguntó Tom – me diste un buen susto cuando te encontré.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se le había olvidado? Madame Spiro ya le había dicho que Tom Riddle la había llevado a la enfermería, aunque no lo vio en los siguientes días. ¿¡Cómo se le había olvidado!?

- Bueno, ahora estoy mucho mejor – aseguró – te agradezco que me llevases con Madame Spiro.

- No iba a dejar a una chica herida por ahí tirada – sonrió él.

Hermione le miró fijamente… y lo vio. Ahí, escondido en sus ojos, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta, estaba ese monstruo que había conocido en su tiempo. Quizá ahora no fuese tan malvado, pero estaba ahí. Y tenía que reconocer que Tom Riddle era un actor fabuloso… Bueno, ella también era una buena actriz.

- Pues me alegro – le devolvió ella – ahora, iré a desayunar que me espera un largo viaje. Encantada de haberte conocido.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor pero pronto se vio alcanzada por Tom, notando de inmediato como un pequeño séquito, tanto de chicos como de chicas, les seguía a unos metros.

- ¿Largo viaje? ¿Te vas? – Preguntó él.

- Sí, a Londres – respondió ella, reticente a dar más información de la necesaria a Voldemort.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Tienes familia allí?

- Algo así.

Notaba la curiosidad en la voz del chico y maldijo interiormente el no recordar cómo había llegado a ese tiempo exactamente. Dippet, Dumbledore y Spiro le comentaron que Tom había dicho que llegó caminando desde el bosque prohibido, pero algo le decía que no era así precisamente.

- No eres muy habladora, ¿no? – Preguntó él sonriendo, cosa que hizo que algunas de las chicas que le seguían suspirasen, algo que a su vez provocó que Hermione rodase los ojos.

- No mucho – respondió.

- Pues a mí me gustaría hablar contigo – aseguró él acercándose – uno no se encuentra todos los días a una chica cayendo del cielo a través de una nube oscura – explicó cerca de su oído – y tampoco es común tener visiones sobre un grupo de desconocidos atacándola a ella y a dos chicos, hasta casi matarlos, cuando le coges la mano.

Hermione frenó en seco y le miró. ¿Caer del cielo? ¿Visiones? ¿De qué coño hablaba ese loco?

- Es una situación realmente curiosa, ¿no crees? – Inquirió él ladeando la cabeza – me gustan los misterios. Y tú te has convertido en uno que quiero resolver – añadió cogiéndole la mano – un placer conocerte, Hermione Granger – finalizó reverenciándose y dándole un rápido beso en el dorso de la mano.

La castaña se quedó helada mientras Tom y su séquito se marchaban. Oh, oh… Ahora sí que la había cagado… ¿Cómo no pensó en ese pequeño detalle antes de hablar con Dumbledore? Si se hubiese acordado antes de que Tom Riddle estaba involucrado en su "rescate" nunca le habría pedido a Dumbledore entrar en el colegio y se habría ido de inmediato.

¡Oh, mierda! Tenía que acudir a Hogwarts sí o sí, era la biblioteca más grande de Inglaterra… Si existía algo que pudiese ayudarla tenía que estar ahí, seguro.

Con un suspiro comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Bueno, no le quedaba otra que intentar alejarse y evitar a ese chalado por todos los medios. No sabía exactamente cómo iba a hacerlo, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Ella era Hermione Granger, ¿no? Algo debía ocurrírsele…

Durante el camino se encontró a Dippet y Albus charlando animadamente.

- Oh, si es la jovencita – sonrió Dippet algo incómodo - ¿Ya tienes preparado todo?

- Sí, señor – respondió ella sonriente, riendo internamente por las ganas que tenía el director por verla marchar.

- Bien, entonces vayamos a desayunar – interrumpió Dumbledore medio riendo también.

Hermione caminó junto a los dos hombres por el Gran Salón hasta la mesa de profesores, atrayendo las miradas de todos, aunque había una en particular que la molestaba más que otras.

Desayunó rápido, charlando poco con Dumbledore y menos con Dippet. Quería irse, no tenía intención de soportar más tiempo la mirada de aquel loco sobre su persona. ¡Le importaba tres pimientos que él la considerase un misterio! No iba a dejar que la molestara, eso sí que no.

- Bueno, señor Dumbledore, señor Dippet, con su permiso me retiro. Londres y los negocios me esperan – rio – esperaré su carta, señor Dumbledore.

- Encantados de haberla tenido aquí, señorita Granger – se despidió Dippet.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos, pequeña – sonrió Albus besándole la mano tal como había hecho Tom, sólo que sin provocar arcadas.

. Yo también, hasta otra – se despidió Hermione.

Salió por una de las puertas laterales y corrió hacia la enfermería. Estaba segura de haber visto a ese idiota levantándose y no pensaba encontrarse con él, vaya que no. Ahora era Tom, pero estaba segura que seguía siendo poderoso y malvado, sobretodo malvado.

Cogió su maleta y casi voló hasta el despacho de Albus. Y lo vio, justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, vio la figura de Tom girando la esquina, decidida a llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Aun sabiendo que la puerta estaba protegida, cogió rápidamente un puñado de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea.

No tenía muy claro hacia dónde ir, pero seguramente El Caldero Chorreante sería una buena primera parada.

* * *

><p>¡Tachááán! ¿Qué os ha parecido este cuarto cap? ¿Interesante? Por fin ha habido un primer encuentro entre Hermione y Tom, y vaya como ha acabado. Una deseando largarse y el otro deseando resolver el misterio. ¿Conseguirá hacerlo?<p>

Quizá me mataréis pero, con vuestro permiso (o sin él) me voy a tomar la semana que viene de fiesta, así que publicaré el 15.

¿Por qué? Bueno, os explicaré que llevó cerca de año y medio escribiendo una historia que quiero mandar a un concurso que finaliza a finales de Febrero y, quedándome solo uno o dos capítulos (unas 40 páginas) creo que ya toca acabarla de una maldita vez (y teniendo ya 655 páginas escritas, creo que es hora de acabarla XD).

Además, mi "grandiosa" mente ha encontrado más ideas para fics... Llevandome a hacer los borradores de 2 SevDramione (Sí, lo que leeis: Draco VS Severus), 2 Sevmiones más y un posible fic sobre Loki/Personaje Inventado.

¿Estoy loca? SÍ.

¿Se me va la olla? Pues también.

¿Mi problema tiene solución? Me temo que no.

¿Mi novio se hartará un día que que esté todo el rato escribiendo y me mandará a la mierda? Pues, aunque espero que no, seguramente. Por ahora puedo "manipularlo" con eso de que él esta jugando a LOL y esas cosas...

¿Conseguiré algun día quedarme sin ideas? A lo mejor, quien sabe... Espero que no porque entonces mi vida se convertiría en algo MUY triste.

Así que, rezad para que mis malditas musas se centren en la historia que quiero acabar (¡JODER! ¡Qué un año y medio es un año y medio!) y no me haga hacer más borradores de más Fics o acabaré volandome la tapa de los sesos al más puro estilo muggle T_T

**Danielle Franks****:** bueno, pues ya has visto como ha sido el primer encuentro.

**horus100****:** poner a Hermione de ama de casa es un sacrilegio.

**Rossy04****:** siii, la enfermera es una buena ayuda para Hermi.

**brendush****:** ya veremos que tal van. Por ahora no parece que vayan a llevarse muy bien.

**susan-black7****:** espero que este te haya gustado también.

**LoveReyna****:** son raros, pero pegan jajaja

¡ESPERO VUESTRAS REVIEWS!


	5. Buscando casa

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione salió de una de las muchas chimeneas del Caldero Chorreante y se sacudió la ropa. Al mirar a su alrededor se sorprendió al descubrir lo poco que había cambiado el local hasta su tiempo: una gran mesa central, algunas mesas más pequeñas alrededor, todo lleno de velas voladoras, gente yendo de un lado a otro… Y un jovencísimo tabernero Tom, mucho más apuesto de lo que recordaba de su tiempo, claro está, preguntando a todo el mundo si necesitaba algo.<p>

- Buenos días, jovencita. ¿Necesita ayuda? – Preguntó el hombre, una vez se acercó a ella.

- Oh, bueno... Verá… Soy nueva en la ciudad y estoy buscando algún tipo de… trabajador relacionado con la inmobiliaria para alquilar un pequeño piso en el Londres Mágico – contestó ella cortésmente.

- ¿Y viene sola? – Inquirió él mirándola ceñudo.

Hermione iba a hacer algún tipo de comentario hiriente, pero entonces recordó en qué época estaba…

- No… Mi… prometido está en un viaje de negocios y me ha confiado a mí todo lo referente a… la casa – respondió algo enfurecida – como es deber de una buena futura esposa – añadió para darle más credibilidad a su posición.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso conozco a la persona idónea – sonrió Tom más contento – sígame, tiene la suerte de que está aquí mismo cerrando un negocio.

La chica siguió al tabernero sintiendo la indignación apoderándose de ella. ¡No era justo! Jodidos tiempos de mierda en la que si una mujer iba sola ya se la consideraba una vete tú a saber qué.

Caminaron hasta una de las mesas pequeñas en las que un hombre moreno acababa se despedía de una mujer rubia.

- ¡Buenos días de nuevo Señora Primmrose! – Saludó efusivamente el hombre cuando el otro desapareció.

- Oh, Tom, hola de nuevo – le devolvió la mujer.

- Señora Primmrose, he acudido de nuevo a usted ya que creo que alguien necesita un poco de su magia – bromeó Tom haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a Hermione – esta señorita es nueva en la ciudad y está buscando alojamiento aquí en Londres.

Las mujeres se observaron detenidamente. Hermione pudo reconocer en la tal señora Primmrose a una mujer avanzada a su tiempo. Cerca de sus, seguramente, cuarenta y pocos años, la mujer llevaba el pelo recogido en un artístico peinado en el que podía casi verse la cabeza de un león en la parte superior y su melena en el resto del pelo. Era como estar viendo a Luna y su curioso gorro, pero todo hecho de pelo y colocado sobre una mujer mayor. Mechas de colores bailaban sobre su cabello: rojos, azules, lilas, verdes,… Aunque se notaba que era rubia.

La señora poseía unos ojos negros que brillaban con perspicacia y una expresión divertida estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Llevaba una bonita túnica lila oscuro, que dejaba ver su buen cuerpo a pesar de la edad, y una capa negra sobre los hombros.

- ¿Busca casa? Entonces la has dirigido al sitio perfecto – bromeó la mujer – señorita, mi nombre es Ada Primmrose – se presentó – soy gestora inmobiliaria tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, aunque el primero ahora ande bastante mal con eso de la guerra.

- Hermione Granger – sonrió la castaña – mi prometido y yo pensamos instalarnos en Londres por un tiempo y, como él ha tenido que salir a un viaje urgente, me ha dejado la tarea de buscar hogar – explicó ante la atenta mirada de Tom, que cada vez la incomodaba más.

- Oh, perfecto, perfecto – sonrió la mujer – Tom, puedes dejarme con esta mujercita, después te daré la comisión por traerme a una cliente.

Hermione tomó asiento ante la señora Ada, quien pidió dos tazas de té, y notó como su cuerpo se relajaba al irse el hombre. A punto estuvo incluso de bufar hastiada, pero la mirada que le dirigía la rubia que tenía delante la puso nerviosa de nuevo.

- Bien, señorita Granger, ¿en qué tipo de vivienda está pensando? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Había pensado en un piso de alquiler, quizá un ático. Dos o tres habitaciones, salón y comedor separados, cocina equipada con todo tipo de aparatos muggles, ya que me gusta mucho cocinar sin magia… Un baño completo en la habitación principal, otro en una de las de invitados y uno sencillo extra… - comenzó a explicar Hermione – la decoración y la situación no me importan tanto como el espacio y la privacidad que proporcione.

- Vaya, es agradable encontrar a una mujer con ideas tan claras – sonrió Ada.

Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

- ¿Entonces tiene algo parecido a lo que pido? – Preguntó la castaña.

- De hecho, tengo dos pisos que encajan a la perfección en sus preferencias. Uno queda aquí cerca, en el centro, y el otro está un poco más a las afueras – respondió la mujer.

- ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ellos? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Bueno, si quiere podemos ir a verlos, pero así de primeras… El piso del centro tiene un ambiente abierto entre la cocina, el salón y el comedor y posee sólo dos habitaciones – explicó la rubia – el otro tiene el ambiente más separado y tiene tres cuartos.

- Por su descripción creo que me interesaría más el del centro – anunció la castaña – me gusta tener una vista amplia de todo cuando cocino – sonrió – y el hecho de estar mejor comunicado también es un punto a favor.

- Bien, pues entonces si tiene tiempo podemos ir a verlo – propuso Ada.

- Tengo todo el día libre – aseguró Hermione – y teniendo en cuenta que necesito el piso cuanto antes mejor, me iría perfecto ir a verlo y hacer el papeleo hoy mismo si me interesa.

- Descuide, si el piso es de su gusto en menos de una hora puedo tener todo listo para alquilárselo – la calmó la rubia - ¿vamos? Podemos ir andando, está a apenas diez minutos de aquí.

Ambas se levantaron y la mujer dejó le dio varios galeones a Tom cuando éste vino a despedirlas.

Hermione siguió a Ada hasta la entrada del Londres Mágico y se puso a su lado mientras caminaban.

- Así que prometida, ¿eh? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Eh, sí… Aunque apenas hace unos meses que lo estamos – mintió la castaña.

- Y dígame, si no es mucha intromisión, ¿cómo es él?

- Oh, bueno… Pues Ron es un hombre muy sencillo y de mi edad, pelirrojo con unos enormes ojos azules… - explicó la castaña, pidiéndole perdón internamente a su amigo e intentando aguantar las lágrimas por hablar de él – es muy bueno y atento, aunque a veces parece que tiene una nuez en vez de un cerebro – rio – aun así le quiero mucho.

La mujer la observó durante unos largos minutos con una curiosa sonrisa.

- No hay prometido alguno, ¿verdad? – Preguntó al rato.

Hermione intentó controlar la alarma que tomó su rostro ante la sorpresa de verse desvelada.

- ¡Claro que lo hay! – Exclamó - ¿Por qué duda de ello?

- Bueno… No viste como una chica que está prometida… ni actúa ni habla como tal – explicó la mujer – por no hablar de que su descripción parece más la de un buen amigo que la de un novio.

- ¿Y por qué dice eso?

- La mayoría de mujeres prometidas, cuando hablan de su prometido, sobre todo de los sentimientos que guardan por ellos, dicen "le amo" y no "le quiero mucho" – rio Ada – y mucho menos dirían que tiene una nuez en vez de un cerebro – se carcajeó.

Hermione enrojeció de inmediato y bajó la vista. ¡Bien! Ahora que había sido descubierta, a saber lo que le iba a pasar.

- No voy a decir nada – la calmó Ada colocándole la mano en el hombro – sé lo difícil que es ser una mujer sola en los tiempos que corren. Y si una mujercita como usted está sola, debe de haber un buen motivo… O eso, o ha tenido unos padres conscientes de la libertad de las personas que no la han obligado a comprometerse con alguien.

- Mis padres murieron hace un año, señora Primmrose – explicó triste – y la verdad nunca he sido de esas chicas cuya mayor aspiración es casarse y ser madre.

- Oh, eso es bueno. O lo sería si esta sociedad fuera más abierta de mente – bufó la rubia – espero que las cosas cambien con el tiempo. Siento lo de sus padres y me alegra conocer a una mujer de principios e ideas claras.

- Gracias. ¿Y qué hay de usted? Si no es ser demasiado indiscreta – Preguntó Hermione algo cohibida.

- No tengo mucho que contar. Me casé forzada por mi familia cuando apenas cumplía los veinte y, por suerte o por desgracia, mi cuerpo es incapaz de concebir, así que no tengo hijos – respondió la mujer – mi marido murió hace cinco años y desde entonces me he dedicado a los negocios.

- ¿Y no ha pensado en casarse de nuevo?

- Soy de esas personas a las que las demás personas le son indiferentes, romántica y sexualmente hablando. Una vez leí que el nombre que teníamos era ser "asexual" o algo así, aunque tampoco me importa mucho – explicó Ada – de igual modo en los tiempo de hoy… Si eres viuda y te ven con otro malo… Pero si sigues con tu vida, aunque sea sin incluir hombre alguno, malo también. Parece que quieren que una se muera con el marido… - añadió algo enfadada – de todos modos, desde hace cinco años me siento más libre que nunca y los negocios se me dan bien, así que a quien no le guste que no mire.

Hermione rio ante el discurso de la mujer. Al menos le agradaba saber que no era la única "salvaje" en aquella sociedad de mujeres dóciles y sumisas.

Siguieron hablando durante el camino, de cosas triviales, de cosas relacionadas con la sociedad de hoy en día (cosas que ambas odiaban, claramente),…

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio de piedra vista, con gárgolas en varios salientes de la fachada, y una preciosa y enorme lámpara con forma de dragón en la portería.

- Los edificios del Londres Mágico son bastante bajos – explicó Ada – este, de cinco plantas, es de los más altos que hay. Lamentablemente no contamos con esos queridísimos y prácticos aparatos muggles llamados ascensores, así que nos toca hacer algo de ejercicio subiendo escaleras – bromeó.

El vestíbulo del edificio estaba empedrado en colores claroscuros y Hermione pudo ver a una especie de portero en una pequeña mesita al lado de las escaleras.

- Oh, señora Primmrose, es un placer verla – saludó el hombre castaño de avanzada edad y ojos marrones y saltones.

- Buenos días, señor Patpel – sonrió la rubia – he venido a enseñarle a la señorita Granger el ático – explicó – señorita Granger, si decide alquilar el piso hágale saber a Patpel todo lo que necesite, es un excelente manitas.

- Encantada de conocerle, Hermione Granger – se presentó Hermione tendiéndole la mano al hombre.

- Igualmente, Joe Patpel – le devolvió el hombre.

Subieron por las largas escaleras, cuya estructura formaba una U y dejaba la entrada a los pisos en el espacio vacío.

La puerta de entrada al ático era de madera robusta, decorada con unos bonitos grabados en hierro forjado.

- Bien, espero que sea de su gusto, señorita Granger – sonrió Ada.

Entraron y lo primero que sorprendió a Hermione fue la claridad que había en la estancia principal. Paredes blancas, suelos de moqueta azul claro, muebles en color beis…

A la izquierda de la estancia quedaba una bonita cocina, separada del resto por una barra americana de mármol grisáceo.

A la derecha, al fondo, quedaba lo que se supone que era el salón. Un gran sofá de cuatro plazas ante el cual se situaba un mueble con estanterías a los lados.

En la derecha también, pero más cerca de la pared de la puerta, había una graciosa mesa de cristal con patas de hierro con cuatro sillas de madera clara.

Al final de la estancia, un enorme ventanal situado a la izquierda del mueble daba paso a una discreta y bonita terraza, en la que había otra mesa redonda con dos sillas.

Acompañó a Ada por el pasillo de la derecha, entre el salón y el comedor, y vio que había una puerta a cada lado y otra al fondo.

Entraron primero en la puerta de la derecha y se encontraron frente a una hermosa habitación revestida en tonos marrones claros con parquet en el suelo.

Pegada a la pared de la derecha había una preciosa cama de matrimonio con dosel negro, vestida con mantas blancas y azuladas. Al cada lado tenía unas mesitas de noche con tres cajones cada una.

En la pared del fondo habían dos butacas marrón oscuro y en medio de ambas una mesita de té, que conjuntaba perfecta con la ventana que había en la pared.

Una puerta en la pared izquierda daba la entrada a un baño todo amueblado en blanco con ducha y bañera a la vez.

La habitación de la izquierda era similar a la anterior, pero en su caso todo eran colores azulados y blancos, la cama no tenía dosel y todo estaba invertido (la cama en la pared izquierda y el baño en la derecha).

La puerta del fondo daba a un baño más sencillo, con ducha únicamente, y decorado en tonos blancos y verdosos claros.

- Bien y, ¿qué le parece? – Preguntó Ada cuando estaba nuevamente en el salón.

- Pues… ¡Me encanta! – Aseguró Hermione - ¿Cuál es el precio mensual?

- El precio inicial era de setecientos galeones al mes – explicó la rubia – pero como lleva varios meses en alquiler los propietarios lo han bajado a quinientos.

Hermione hizo unas rápidas cuentas. Quinientos al mes… Con lo que llevaba encima tenía para unos seis meses, pero teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría del año estaría en Hogwarts…

- Verá, es que tengo un problema con eso. En una semana sabré si me aceptan en Hogwarts y… - empezó a decir algo cohibida.

- Oh, entonces es perfecto – sonrió Ada.

Hermione la miró confundida.

- No hay nada mejor que alquilar pisos a los estudiantes mayores de Hogwarts – explicó la mujer – como están la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio no tienen tiempo a destrozar nada – bromeó – y cuando están en las casas en vacaciones las cuidan muy bien porque si no se quedan sin ellas – bromeó – espere un momentito aquí.

Ada desapareció unos minutos, en los que Hermione se sintió como una intrusa en aquella preciosa casa, y volvió a aparecer sobresaltando a la chica.

- Acabo de hablar con los propietarios y les he comentado la situación – explicó sonriente – han aceptado rebajar el precio a cien galeones mensuales mientras esté en Hogwarts y dejarlo en cuatrocientos cuando esté aquí.

- ¿¡En serio!? – Preguntó sorprendida Hermione - ¿no prefieren alquilarlo a otra persona?

- Oh, cariño, soy Ada Primmrose… Si en varios meses no he podido conseguir que nadie se interese en éste piso esta es la mejor opción – explicó sonriente.

- ¿Y por qué nadie se interesa? – Inquirió la castaña, imaginando varios motivos que hicieran fallar a aquella casa.

- Al parecer durante varios meses al mes se escuchan mucho los cantos migratorios de las aves que pasan por la zona – respondió Ada – son cantos estridentes y muy molestos y no pueden ser silenciados por ningún hechizo.

- ¿Qué meses son esos? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Febrero, marzo y septiembre – respondió la mujer – por esos tres meses nadie quiere este piso.

- Pues señora Primmrose, puede comunicarles a los propietarios que ya tienen inquilina – sonrió la castaña – total, esos meses estaré en Hogwarts.

- ¡Oh, qué alegría! – Exclamó la mujer – ya pensaba que este maldito ático iba a ser una mancha en mi impecable expediente – rio saliendo con la castaña del piso - ¿quiere hacer los papeleos ya?

- Por mi perfecto. ¿Qué documentos necesitaría? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Pues… Así en papel sólo necesitaría el nombre de su cuenta en Gringotts – respondió Ada – el resto de los documentos se firman con sangre, sólo una gotita, y con ellos todo queda solucionado. A través del contrato se calcularán las cuotas, cuando usted esté en la casa el hechizo de sangre enviara una notificación a los documentos de los propietarios – explicó – y cada uno de mes se retirará la cantidad adecuada de su cuenta de Gringotts.

- Bien, entonces iré ahora mismo al banco a abrir la cuenta y depositar mi dinero – sonrió Hermione - ¿Dónde le va bien que quedemos?

- Podemos quedar en una hora en El Caldero Chorreante – respondió la mujer – llevaré los papeles ya firmados por los propietarios para que sólo necesitemos fijar el hechizo por su parte, señorita Granger – añadió.

- Bien, entonces hasta dentro de una hora – se despidió Hermione.

* * *

><p>¡He vueeeelto! ¿Estáis contentos? XD Sí, sé que dije que publicaría el 15, pero hoy es domingo y siempre publico los domingos, así que… Espero que no me matéis _<p>

En fin, os diré que mis musas son la cosa más cabrona que he conocido… ¡Dos ideas nuevas! ¡Tócatelos! Pero al menos he conseguido acabar mi historia y ya está enviada… ahora sólo tengo que esperar hasta Setiembre a que digan el ganador (si, voy a morirme mientras espero XD).

Bueno, ¿qué tal os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os cae tan bien Ada como a mí? ¡Es como una Luna en grande pero menos soñadora!

**Gattu18****: **me alegra leer eso ^^

**susan-black7****:** si, Hermione huyendo ha sido una escena muy graciosa.

**LoveReyna****:** bueno, ha sido el 16 pero aquí está ^^

**horus100****:** posesivo y peligroso. Pues ya veremos, pero si hay lemmon será bastante más adelante.

**Paosan:** pues aquí está el nuevo cap ^^

**Danielle Franks****:** aún queda rato para eso, pero ya veremos qué pasa.

¡Espero vuestras reviews!


	6. Un sitio al que llamar hogar

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La castaña corrió hacia el banco, ya que sabía que por las mañanas las colas que se formaban eran más que inmensas.<p>

Tardó más de cincuenta minutos en conseguir que un duende la atendiera, minutos en los que aprovechó para mandarle vía lechuza la dirección a Dumbledore, y, aunque al principio el duendecillo la miró con mala cara, cuando le comentó que quería abrir una cuenta y colocar en ella una cantidad más que generosa su expresión cambió.

Guardó una bolsa con galeones en su mochila, ya que lo primero que quería hacer era cambiar algunos muebles y comprarse ropa, algo que se notaba que necesitaba.

También indicó al duende que quería hacer unas apuestas en algunas compañías muggles, las cuales ellas ya sabía de antemano que le darían beneficios, cosa que necesitaría si tenía que estar uno o dos años en Hogwarts estudiando sin trabajo alguno.

Tras darle los últimos avisos sobre los retiros de dinero para su alquiler y como debían ser depositados los "posibles" beneficios que tuviera de sus inversiones se fue casi a la carrera hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

- ¡Siento llegar tarde! – Se excusó al ver a Ada sentada en la barra, ya esperándola.

- Oh, tranquila jovencita. Ya sé cómo te hacen esperar normalmente en Gringotts – rio la rubia ofreciéndole asiento.

Hermione se sentó y ordenó un té frío mientras observaba a la mujer sacar unos papeles de una maletita.

- Este es el contrato de alquiler – explicó Ada mostrándole los documentos.

La castaña leyó rápidamente el contrato. No distaba mucho de los que se usaban en el mundo muggle, ni en organización ni en cláusulas. Básicamente quedaba escrito lo que ya había hablado con Ada.

_El ático queda a nombre de Hermione Jane Granger, la inquilina, de forma indefinida._

_La inquilina tiene que velar por el buen mantenimiento del apartamento._

_Si la inquilina tuviese algún problema que no pudiera resolver, debería acudir a los propietarios para que ellos actúen en consecuencia. _

_El piso está protegido frente a posibles problemas que puedan ocurrir (robos, inundaciones, roturas, grietas…), salvo si alguno de estos viene ocasionado voluntariamente por la inquilina, momento en el cual dicha persona deberá abandonar el lugar si es algo grave o deberá pagar las reparaciones si es algo leve._

_El precio mensual por alquiler será fijo durante el tiempo en que la inquilina esté en Hogwarts: 100 galeones mensuales en etapa escolar y 400 cuando se encuentre en el apartamento. Si la inquilina acude algunos días sueltos al piso, mágicamente se calculará la cuota a pagar. _

_Cuando la inquilina finalice sus estudios en el Colegio de Magia, si decide continuar alquilando el piso, se renegociarán las cláusulas del contrato._

_Queda prohibido que la inquilina realquile habitaciones del apartamento, a no ser que cuente con el consentimiento de los propietarios._

_Los propietarios tienen terminantemente prohibido acudir al apartamento alquilado sin avisar con suficiente antelación a la inquilina, y ésta siempre tiene derecho a negarse. Si los propietarios forzaran la entrada al apartamento se les castigaría con una reducción del 10% en la cuota mensual durante un año._

_La inquilina tiene permitido poner todas las protecciones en el piso, mágicas o muggles, que deseé a fin de asegurar su seguridad. _

_Si cualquiera de las dos partes deseara poner fin al contrato que las une, debería de avisar a la otra con un mes de antelación._

_El pago de las cuotas se realizara mediante el retiro directo del importe requerido en la cuenta bancaria de la inquilina. _

_La inquilina se compromete a responsabilizarse con los gastos extras que ocasione el piso (agua, electricidad en el caso de que tenga, impuestos,…)_

_La inquilina tiene el derecho a cambiar la decoración del apartamento, muebles incluidos, pero tiene la obligación de dejar todo como estaba anteriormente. En caso de reamueblar, deberá mantener los muebles antiguos en un lugar seguro._

_Si los propietarios quisieran aumentar o disminuir la cuota mensual, deberían reunirse con la inquilina y si ésta no aceptase las nuevas condiciones, podría abandonar inmediatamente el piso._

_Queda prohibido la realización de obras por parte de la inquilina._

- ¿Está de acuerdo con todo lo escrito? – Preguntó Ada.

- Sí, perfectamente de acuerdo, aquí tiene los datos de mi bóveda de Gringotts – respondió Hermione tendiéndole una tarjetita en donde salían sus datos bancarios para que la mujer los añadiese con un movimiento de varita al apartado correcto del contrato - ¿dónde tengo que firmar?

La rubia pasó a la segunda hoja y le señaló el final de esta, en la parte derecha. En la izquierda se podía apreciar la firma y la gotita de sangre de los propietarios.

La castaña, tras estampar su firma en el papel, se pinchó el dedo y dejó que su sangre cayera sobre el documento, que inmediatamente empezó a brillar en azul, señal de que el contrato estaba siendo formalizado mágicamente.

Dos copias idénticas del contrato empezaron a formarse en la barra y cuando estuvieron completamente creadas dejaron de brillar.

- Esta copia es para usted, ésta para mí y esta última es para los propietarios – explicó Ada repartiendo los documentos.

- ¿Entonces ya hemos acabado? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, ya hemos acabado con los formalismos. El ático es todo suyo – respondió la rubia - ¿tiene pensado reamueblar y pintar?

- La verdad es que sí – sonrió Hermione – demasiado blanco para mi gusto – rio.

- Bien, entonces pásese por esta tienda de muebles – pidió Ada – los muebles de la casa, electrodomésticos incluidos, ya han sufrido varias transfiguraciones y no creo que soporten una más a no ser que sea una minimización o maximización – explicó – dígales que acude de mi parte. El funcionamiento del trato es sencillo: si se compromete a devolver los muebles en perfecto estado una vez deje el apartamento se los darán dejando una pequeña fianza y si se los quiere quedar le harán un 50% de descuento.

- Creo que me los quedaré – sonrió Hermione.

- Entonces perfecto – sonrió la rubia – espero volver a verla, señorita Granger, no dude en mandarme una lechuza si tiene problemas – añadió tendiéndole un papelito con su dirección y despidiéndose.

La chica terminó su té y salió del local tras pagar.

Según las indicaciones de Ada la tienda de muebles estaba en un extremo del Callejón Diagon, cerca de una librería que en su tiempo no estaba.

- Buenos días – saludó una rechoncha dependienta morenita cuando entró.

- Buenos días, vengo a comprar algunos muebles – devolvió la castaña – me envía Ada Primmrose.

- ¡Oh! ¿Nueva en la ciudad? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Sí – confesó Hermione – hoy mismo he encontrado un bonito piso gracias a la señora Primmrose – añadió.

- Oh, muy bien – sonrió la dependienta - ¿tiene pensado que quiere o le enseño lo que tenemos?

- Más o menos tengo una idea, pero me gustaría ver lo que tienen – explicó la castaña.

- Bien, bien. Entonces sígame por favor – pidió la mujer.

Empezaron a caminar por salas variadas y la dependienta iba explicándole las características de los muebles.

- Todos nuestros productos tienen la posibilidad de ser hechizados para dar distintas sensaciones: calma, alegría, relax…

Tras media hora de recorrido Hermione comenzó a elegir lo que quería: un sofá negro de cuatro plazas, dos sillones negros también, muebles de cocina en colores marrón oscuro, electrodomésticos en tonos dorados, una mesita de café color caoba, cuatro sillas con estructura metálica y el asiento y el respaldo revestidos en rojo, dos butacas bajas de color azul oscuro, dos cómodas marrón oscuro, dos escritorios en caoba negra, dos sillas de escritorio con ruedas acolchadas en cuero rojo oscuro, dos estanterías en marrón oscuro y muebles de baño variados en tonos marrones, negros y rojizos.

Compró también pintura beige, azul cielo, tablones de madera para revestir paredes, moqueta en color negro y rojo oscuro, azulejos blancos (algunos con siluetas de flores en negro) y mármol de granito marrón con puntillas en negro.

Aprovechando que la tienda tenía más cosas además de muebles se hizo con tres alfombrillas blancas de baño, mantas blancas, rojas, azules y negras y algunas cosas más que necesitaría.

La dependienta minimizó todo lo comprado y lo metió en una caja, que ató y hechizó para que fuese ligera. Hermione pagó y se despidió sonriente.

Como ya sabía dónde estaba el apartamento, decidió aparecerse para no cansarse tanto.

Sacó los muebles, aun minimizados, y los dejó sobre la mesa de cristal, una de las cosas que no iba a cambiar. Sonrió al verlos todos en tamaño "casa de muñecas".

El primer paso lo daría con la cocina. Señaló todo lo que había en ella, lo minimizó y lo dejó en la caja en la que anteriormente estaban sus nuevos muebles.

Colocó los armarios marrones por toda la pared, algunos en la parte superior y otros en la inferior. En los huecos que dejaron colocó el fogón con horno y el extractor de humos. Pegó sobre los armarios inferiores parte de la encimera de granito e hizo un hueco en ella para fijar la pica.

Caminó hacia la terraza y hechizó las sillas que en ella había, colocando las butacas bajas y cambiando la mesita de té por la que había comprado.

En el salón minimizó el sofá y las estanterías, colocando en su lugar las nuevas librerías, el sofá y a ambos lados de éste los sillones.

Hechizó las sillas que había junto con la mesa de cristal y colocó en su lugar las forradas en rojo.

Colocó moqueta negra en la zona del comedor-salón y el pasillo y azulejos completamente blancos en el suelo de la cocina.

Elevó los tablones de madera y los cortó a la medida que quería. Luego los colocó uno al lado de otro ocupando la mitad inferior de todas las paredes de la cocina, el salón, el comedor y el pasillo.

Abrió los botes de pintura y apuntó con la varita hacia ellos. Cuando elevó el brazo un hilo de pintura surgió de los botes siguiendo la dirección de su mano. Con ellos pintó la parte superior de las paredes haciendo aguas entre el beige y el azul claro.

- Bien… a por las habitaciones y los baños – dijo para sí contenta con lo que había hecho

Se metió en la habitación de la derecha, la que decidió que sería suya.

Con un manotazo hechizó la cómoda y una de las butacas, mandándolas a la caja. El sillón restante y la mesita los movió para que quedaran más cerca de la cama.

Colocó la moqueta rojo oscuro en el suelo y revistió todas las paredes con la madera, la cual clareó un poco.

Cambió las mantas de la cama, colocando una sábana blanca, una manta roja y un edredón negro con rosas rojas grabadas.

Convocó el escritorio y la silla con ruedas y los colocó justo bajo la ventana, en donde antes estaban las dos butacas y le mesita.

La nueva cómoda la puso en donde estaba la anterior. Hizo venir su maleta desde el comedor y colocó la poca ropa que tenía en el mueble, aunque apenas eran dos pantalones, un par de jerséis, algunas mudas de ropa interior y tres pares de calcetines.

Al entrar en el baño sonrió. No iba a hacer muchos cambios en los baños.

Cambió el mueble de la pica por uno negro de encimera roja y el armarito que había sobre este se vio sustituido por uno marrón con espejos en vez de puertas.

Dejó la alfombra en el suelo, ante la ducha, y transformó las cortinas (lo único que Ada le dijo que podía transfigurar) en una mampara opaca que iba de pared a pared y cubría la bañera y la ducha. Sí, las mamparas le gustaban más que las cortinas.

Colocó azulejos blancos en el suelo y llenó las paredes con los blancos con siluetas negras, uno con silueta cada tres blancos.

Tras echarle una última mirada al baño, sonriendo satisfecha, salió y puso camino a la segunda habitación.

Realizó lo mismo que en la suya, salvo que en esta ocasión eligió la moqueta era negra y el beis para las paredes. Los muebles del baño eran todo marrones en este caso y también transfiguró la cortina en una mampara.

En el tercer baño de la casa casi le da un ataque de risa. Puso el mueble de la pica en color rojo, con la pica blanca, y el armarito superior en negro.

En este caso puso azulejos con siluetas tanto en paredes como en suelo, intercalando uno sí y uno no.

La mampara en esta ocasión tenía dibujitos de flores y enredaderas.

Volvió al salón y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. ¿Cuál era su siguiente paso? Miró el vació conjunto de muebles que tenía delante y suspiró. Llamó los libros que tenía en la maleta y los colocó en la estantería.

Recordó lo que había leído sobre inventos muggles y sonrió, al menos la televisión ya estaba inventada y ya existía la programación variada. Quizá podía comprarse alguna…

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar en aquel tiempo, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si había posibilidad de volver a su casa… ¿Sería una locura actuar como si fuese a quedarse ahí indefinidamente? Ya había amueblado la casa…

Se levantó y observó el piso de nuevo. La verdad es que el apartamento no estaba mal, de hecho era casi como su casa ideal. No es que la casa que tenía con sus padres no le gustara ni nada… pero siempre había pensado que en los pisos se tenía más privacidad.

Observó el ambiente y suspiró. Bueno, si iba a quedarse ahí de forma indefinida debería actuar como tal. De primeras necesitaba más ropa… y más libros… y comida… y objetos varios…

Cogió su bolso e hizo un esquema mental de lo que necesitaba. Decidió ir caminando hasta el callejón y su primera parada fue en la tienda de ropa.

Ya de primeras no le gustó nada de lo que veía, pero siempre podría coger lo que más le apeteciera y transfigurarlo luego.

Compró unos cuantos jerséis de lana, unas camisas tanto de manga larga como de manga corta, unas faldas, algunos pantalones, unas camisetas, unos jerséis normales, varios calcetines y medias,… Se hizo también con un par de abrigos a recomendación de la dependienta.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio un estante de zapatos que le llamó la atención.

Unas botas negras con algo de tacón, unos zapatos planos tipo mocasín de color marrón y unas bambas deportivas después salió de la tienda en dirección a la de túnicas. No es que las túnicas le encantasen, pero tener unas cuantas no le iría mal.

Después fue a una librería en la que curiosamente tenías tanto libros muggles como mágicos. Eligió los libros muggles que conocía, que existentes en aquella época eran bien pocos, y se hizo con un pequeño cargamento de libros mágicos de varios temas: sociedad, política, sanación, historia, derecho, artes oscuras, creación de objetos mágicos,… El dependiente, un hombre viejo y algo cascarrabias, la miró ceñudo pero ella lo arregló todo con un "sí aprendo leyendo, no tengo que molestar a mi futuro marido", cosa que produjo en el anciano una sonrisa algo asquerosa.

Paró en un pequeño restaurante del callejón para comer y se sentó en la terraza, aprovechando el solecito que había.

Mientras comía su empanadilla observaba el callejón. Si ponía ambos callejones en su mente, el de ahora y el de su tiempo, y observaba los cambios se daba cuenta de que el Callejón Diagon había cambiado inmensamente en comparación con el Caldero Chorreante.

Miró sin detenerse mucho a las personas que por allí caminaban y suspiró. Había dos tipos de mujeres claramente: las que se portaban bien y las que se dedicaban a gastarse el dinero de los maridos. Menudo tiempo…

¿Si ella hubiese nacido en esos años y la hubiesen educado con esos valores sería igual? ¿No tendría sueños además del ser una mujer florero y una madre dedicada? Ella nunca había dudado en formar algún día una familia y tener hijos, pero siempre había pensado en que lo haría sin dejar de lado sus aspiraciones y siempre, siempre, compartiría responsabilidades con su marido, tanto en el hogar como en el tema de trabajo.

Si había algo que Hermione Granger no quería era ser una mantenida.

La siguiente parada tras la comida fue una especie de ultramarinos en los que había un poco de todo. Compró un buen cargamento de comida, productos de higiene y de limpieza.

Después se presentó en la tienda de plumas y pergaminos y se hizo con varios metros de papel, plumas variadas y algunos botes de tinta.

Para acabar fue a una llamada "Los extraños objetos muggles" y compró electrodomésticos que para ella no eran nada raros: una nevera gris, una lavadora y una secadora ambas blancas, una cafetera negra y un televisor. No entendía muy bien porque compraba esos objetos, aunque la nevera estaba claro para que era, pero sentía que si los tenía en "casa" era más "ella".

Se apareció en su casa y empezó a colocar las cosas. Aprovechó tres espacios vacíos en la cocina para colocar la nevera, la secadora y la lavadora. Dejó la cafetera encima de la encimera, cerca de uno de los múltiples enchufes que había en la sala.

Puso el televisor sobre el pequeño mueble que había ante el sofá y lo enchufó. Programación en blanco y negro y apenas unos canales, la BBC inglesa y poco más. Era una lástima que los vídeos no existiesen aún.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de nuevo y miro el reloj que había en la pared derecha, cerca de las estanterías. Las ocho de la tarde… ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que en menos de doce horas se podía conseguir y decorar una casa? Tampoco es que se hubiese esmerado mucho, pero lo normal era tomarse un par de días.

Claro que, pensándolo bien, eso es lo que ocurre cuando uno tiene cajas llenas de cosas que tiene que acomodar y ella apenas tenía una maletita.

Sí… Su vida ahora se resumía en una maleta llena de ropa, libros, algunas fotos… ¡Fotos! Era una suerte que las fotos no hubiesen cambiado mucho desde aquel tiempo, al menos las mágicas. La única diferencia con las muggles era la falta de color.

Convocó las pocas fotos que tenía y el álbum que se llevó de casa de sus padres antes de obliviarlos.

Observó las fotos sueltas, todas mágicas y mostrándola a ella y a sus dos mejores amigos. No había nada que delatase dónde o cuándo se tomaron las fotografías, así que las colgó sin orden en las paredes del salón-comedor.

Ojeó su álbum familiar y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar a sus padres.

- Lo siento – sollozó.

Dejó el álbum en la estantería y cogió su diario y los libros que "robó" del despacho del Albus Dumbledore de su tiempo (aunque ella y sus amigos sabían que los había dejado ahí para ellos).

No sabía si iba a poder volver a su tiempo, pero mientras estuviese en este buscaría la forma de detener a Voldemort que, aunque ahora fuese un simple adolescente algo macabro y chalado, seguía siendo peligroso.

Y un buen comienzo para eso era encontrar los objetos destinados a ser horrocruxes… Sabían que Voldemort los eligió por algo en especial, así que había la posibilidad de que si destruía todos desistiera de su idea de ser inmortal.

* * *

><p>¡Volví!<p>

¿Os ha gustado este cap? ¿Qué os parece la casa de Hermione? ¿Y la forma en la que está decorada? ¿Y la ropa que se ha comprado?

¡Lamento comunicaros que a partir de esta semana actualizaré los fics cada dos semanas! ¿Por qué? Bueno, me han subido a las 8h en el curro así que de lunes a viernes estaré todo el día fuera de casa y como que hace caps en el finde, más seguir con mis historias propias, y el artículo de la revista (mirad en mi perfil y veréis de que es) es un poco chungo. ¡No me matéis!

En fin, espero que el cap os haya gustado y dejéis muchas reviews.

**Danielle Franks****:** tranquilidad, ya vendrá eso ^^

**MizarCullen****:** sí, Ada es una buena aliada de Herms ^^

**susan-black7****:** pues espero que ahora la casa te guste más -

**brendush****:** yo también me volvería loca jajaja. Ya veremos cómo sale su regreso a Hogwarts.

**horus100****:** no, lo ingleses no son idiotas ni nada. Pero, al menos en este fic, el año en el que está convierte a la sociedad en algo "idiota" si la comparamos con el de ahora. La sociedad española de los años 40 también era una estupidez, por ejemplo. Y como siempre, pocos eran capaces de salirse del molde.

**Paosan:** bueno, caps transitorios suelo poner muchos en mis Fics, no me gusta ir directa al grano, me parece que provoca que las cosas van demasiado rápido entonces.

**phoenix1993****: ** pues espero que el cap te haya gustado ^^


	7. Anuncio

¡Buenas! Sé que esto no es lo que estabais esperando y que much s vais a empezar a lanzarme crucios y avadas mentales pero… ¡Me será imposible publicar los caps el Domingo!

¿Por qué?

Bueno. Os explico así resumidamente: llevo una semana con una gripe de estas que te dejan totalmente K.O y voy del trabajo a la cama y de la cama al trabajo. Es una suerte que la mayoría en mi curro estemos igual, así al menos no se nota tanto el descenso de productividad.

Sé que ahora me maldeciréis pero tampoco quiero ponerme a escribir y que me salga una cosa chuchurría y feucha.

¿Cuándo publicaré? El 16 sin falta, y como compensación voy a hacer capítulos extralargos (aunque varios conocidos ya me han "regañado" porque hago caps demasiado largos según ellos, vosotros diréis si es cierto o no).

* * *

><p>MizarCullen: sin duda… Quiero tener un piso como el de Hermione T_T<p>

horus100: eso porque sólo hemos visto la parte inglesa… Pero recuerdo que Dumbledore venció a Grindelward, otro mago oscuro de Europa que hacía lo mismo que Voldemort… Así que pienso que ese "racismo" no es único de los magos ingleses, sino que es algo propio de los "sangre pura" que se creen dueños y señores de la magia.

susan-black7: ¡Sip! La casa tendrá mucha importancia más adelante, así que es mejor dejar claro la decoración ahora que no ir interrumpiendo la historia para enseñar como está todo ^^

tulsa: si lees mis otros fics (y si me conocieras y hubieras leído alguna de mis historias) verías que soy una escritora muy detallista, sobre todo si los paisajes/ambientes/casas tienen importancia en la historia, ya sea ahora o más adelante (como es el caso).

Paosan: en los años 40 ya había pantalones femeninos, aunque eran muy cutres. ¿Has visto alguna vez los llamados bombachos? Que se pegan al tobillo y a la cintura, y el resto es algo así como "lleno de aire", pues según he leído en esas épocas eran así.

brendush: ¡Yo también quiero una casa así! Creo que cuando por fin consiga mudarme a una casa mía propia… quiero esa XD

¿Qué pasará cuando Herms vuelva a Hogwarts? (Sí es que la dejan ir como estudiante o como ayudante de la enfermera) Ya veremos… Será interesante ver cómo actúa con Tom delante sabiendo lo que sabe.

Danielle Franks: ¡Gracias!

lovely joy: ¡Me alegra leer esto! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, dicho esto me despido, que voy a tomarme un buen vaso de leche con miel (ODIO LA MIEL, que conste, pero mi novio me obliga a tomarla para el dolor de garganta T_T) y me voy a seguir durmiendo.<strong>

**¡No me odiéis mucho!**

****P.D: ¡ODIO COMER CON MOCOS! ¡NO TENGO SABOR, NI OLOR, NI NAAADA! Podrían ponerme mi comida favorita y me sabría igual que el cartón T_T****


	8. Exámenes

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa. Casi pasaba la semana y no tenía noticias de Dumbledore… ¿Había problemas acaso? Quizá el director no la quería aceptar y el anciano, ahora no tan anciano, estaba discutiendo con él para que la aceptase…<p>

¿Y si no al final no la aceptaban en Hogwarts? Necesitaba la biblioteca del colegio… Allí tenían que estar los libros que la ayudasen a saber qué demonios había pasado con ella… Allí tenían que haber algún libro que hablase de las reliquias, de la maldita vara de sauco. Estaba claro que esa estúpida vara era la culpable de su viaje, junto con la de Voldemort.

Dejó el periódico que estaba mirando y se puso a hacer un poco de té para intentar relajarse.

- Siempre puedo escribirle a Madame Spiro pidiendo ser su ayudante… - se dijo a sí misma.

Recordó de nuevo ese día mientras el agua se calentaba. Esa voz… Indudablemente era igual a la de Tom Riddle, o casi igual, pero… ¿Por qué ese malnacido le pediría a alguien como ella que lo salvase? ¿O ella estaba ahí por simple casualidad? Quizá sólo viajó al pasado porque fue ella quien rompió las varitas… Quizá si hubiese sido otro ella ahora estaría enterrando y llorando a sus muertos.

De todos modos, para saber que significaba esa voz seguramente tendría que acercarse al chico, cosa que no quería ni en sueños. ¡Y encima a él le parecía un misterio a resolver! Recordó que Dumbledore lo describía como un chico astuto, y sumando eso a lo que él le había dicho… Gimoteó sólo de pensar que lo tendría detrás de ella siempre que pudiese.

Tenía que planificar algún tipo de plan, ya fuera de defensa o de ataque. Confiaba mucho en sus habilidades oclumánticas, así que si el chico intentaba, por casualidad, entrar en su mente estaría preparada para mostrarle recuerdos falsos sin que él notase siquiera que eran falsos.

Pero había algo que la mosqueaba: su séquito. Si algo había podido ver en sus paseos y en su corto encontronazo con él era que siempre estaba rodeado. Las chicas no le preocupaban tanto, pero esos Slytherin que le seguían le daban pánico.

Suspiró y llenó media taza con té bien caliente, para acto seguido volver a su sitio en el sofá.

Se tomó el té mientras veía una especie de programa-concurso en la tele y pensaba en todas las posibilidades que se le ocurriesen.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus cavilaciones que tardó más de dos minutos en darse cuenta de que dos enormes lechuzas que portaban un enorme paquete habían entrado en el salón y reposaban en el suelo.

Soltó un grito mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita de noche y casi corrió hasta ellas, disculpándose repetidamente y dándoles unas golosinas a cada una como recompensa.

Colocó el paquete sobre la encimera de la cocina y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, como si tuviese miedo a que fuese una bomba que explotas en cuanto el aire la tocara.

Cuando acabó de hacerlo la boca se le abrió de golpe: seis preciosos libros con lomos de terciopelo en distintos colores reposaban bajo una carta con el sello de Hogwarts. Abrió la carta con rapidez y una enorme sonrisa se le instaló en el rostro al ver que era de Dumbledore.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Tras largas charlas y discusiones con Armando, le informo que es un placer para mí indicarle que puede acudir a cursar sus estudios a la gran escuela de magia y hechicería llamada Hogwarts._

_Le comunico que, si no tiene problemas, dentro de tres días deberá acudir a Hogwarts, más en específico a mi despacho, para realizar los exámenes de las materias que me indicó para así poder clasificarla en el curso que le corresponda. _

_Los exámenes comenzarán a las diez de la mañana y se repartirán en dos partes. La parte teórica de todas las asignaturas quedará repartida de diez a una, con exámenes de media hora a una hora de duración. Tras esto tendrá un descanso para comer y repasar más si lo desea. La parte práctica comenzará a las tres y acabará a las siete, teniendo los exámenes prácticos cerca de una hora de duración. _

_Para realizar los exámenes no tiene que traer nada, yo mismo me encargaré de proporcionarle todo lo que necesite._

_Debido al tiempo transcurrido des del inicio de curso, la mayoría de libros requeridos están agotados, así que me he tomado la libertad de entregarle a usted unas copias que tengo sobre libros de quinto. No sé si serán de su gusto, o si supera los conocimientos que hay en ellos, pero imagino que le vendrán bien para repasar temario._

_Sin más, quedo a la espera de su respuesta y espero que siga con la idea de venir a estudiar a Hogwarts._

_Se despide, ejerciendo sus funciones como subdirector y en substitución del director,_

_Albus__ Percival Wulfric Brian __Dumbledore._

Hermione soltó con gritito y empezó a saltar por toda la salita, sin percatarse siquiera en que las dos lechuzas que habían traído el mensaje la observaban con la cabeza ladeada desde su nuevo puesto de reposo en el sofá.

Se sentía casi como cuanto tenía once años y, simplemente al leer aquella carta, se había olvidado de los contras que tenía el acudir a Hogwarts en esos momentos.

Diez minutos después consiguió calmarse y miró a las lechuzas, disculpándose de nuevo ante su falta de tacto, pues seguramente las pobres querían volver al castillo lo más pronto posible.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino y garabateó rápidamente una respuesta, aceptando la cita con Dumbledore e informándole de que no había ningún problema para acudir a ella. Enganchó el mensaje a una de las patitas de las lechuzas y les dio otra golosina a cada una antes de que se fueran.

Cogió los libros y se los llevó consigo al sofá para examinarlos detenidamente. Eran exactamente los libros que ella usaba en su quinto año, pero en esta ocasión había menos datos (cosas que aún no se habrían descubierto o examinado, seguramente).

Sin perder un segundo empezó a ojearlos todos y cada uno de ellos, fijándose bien y memorizando cuando encontraba algo que no había llegado a dar en su época, y tratando de ponerle freno a sus conocimientos para adaptarse.

No es que hubiese decidido a que curso quería acudir, pero ya que tenía los libros de quinto, ¿por qué no ir a sexto, otra vez? Después de todo con la perra de Umbridge no es que hubiese disfrutado mucho de él.

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando terminó de leer los libros, cosa que la dejó más que exhausta, así que se hizo la cena y se fue a dormir.

…

El día de los exámenes llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba y pasó la noche anterior echa un manojo de nervios. No es que tuviese miedo a los exámenes, pero temía un nuevo encontronazo con Riddle y eso la ponía de los nervios.

Se levantó antes de que el sol saliese y se metió en la bañera, quedándose cerca de una hora y media en ella deseando que tal cantidad de aceites relajantes, energizantes y demás que había echado en el agua hiciesen efecto.

Eligió unos pantalones negros, con una cintura muy entallada y patas anchas, que le recordaban mucho a aquella actriz muggle llamada Katherine Hepburn. Para conjuntar escogió una blusa de seda roja junto con un cinturón bastante fino de color rojo oscuro. Finalmente se colocó los zapatos marrones de tacón bajo y peinó sus rizos para que quedasen alrededor de su rostro.

Al verse en el espejo se sintió repentinamente madura. Ya había escuchado que la moda en las épocas antiguas hacía que las adolescentes parecieran mayores a lo que eran, pero nunca se imaginó que afectase tanto. Las chicas del colegio se veían de su edad con el uniforme, pero al vestirse de diario… Mismamente ahora ella parecía tener cerca de los veinte.

Suspiró y alzó los hombros. Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse por ahora.

Cuando la hora ya llegaba bajó al Caldero Chorreante, preguntándose cuán difícil sería instalar una chimenea en su salón, al lado del sofá, y cuánto costaría. Siempre podía preguntarle a Tom al volver…

Saludó y se despidió del tabernero y se metió en una de las chimeneas del local, pronunciando alto y claro que quería ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

Salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose la ceniza hasta que no quedó rastro alguno en ella y buscó en el despacho a Dumbledore, que estaba corrigiendo unos pergaminos, al parecer.

- ¡Buenos días, señor Dumbledore! – Exclamó sonriente, sintiendo añoranza por todas las veces que había ido a su despacho y él la había recibido con…

- ¡Buenos días, joven Hermione! ¿Caramelos de limón? – Ofreció él.

Una carcajada estalló en la mente de Hermione. Dumbledore y los caramelos de limón…

- Sí, gracias – sonrió cogiendo el caramelo que le tendía el hombre.

Tomó asiento en el pupitre que había frente a Dumbledore y quedó a la espera de indicaciones.

- Supongo que quiere empezar ya, ¿verdad? – Preguntó él.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente.

- Bien. Entonces le explico cómo vamos a proceder. Durante esta parte tomará exámenes teóricos de astronomía, historia de la magia, herbología, aritmancia, runas mágicas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. El tiempo está ya contabilizado para darle tiempo a pensar bien cada respuesta y realizar una corrección final en cada examen – explicó Albus – tras cada examen tendrá cinco minutos de descanso para ir al baño, repasar, beber algo o lo que quiera.

Hermione asintió.

- Cómo le expliqué en la carta, tras estos exámenes tendrá tiempo suficiente para ir a comer y descansar un poco más. Luego empezaremos con los exámenes prácticos, que serán de transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones y encantamientos – continuó Dumbledore – en este caso, tendrá diez minutos de descanso entre cada examen y en el caso de pociones, se le puede pedir una poción que tarde hasta tres horas en hacerse, cosa que hará que tenga que hacer dos cosas a la vez y comprobemos su capacidad de priorización, reparto de tiempo, concentración, capacidad de atención… ¿Lo entiende?

- Sí, señor – respondió ella - ¿usted se quedará conmigo?

- Sí, querida Hermione. Armando me ha dado permiso para ausentarme de clase el día de hoy y estar con usted para examinarla – sonrió Albus.

El subdirector le dio una pluma y un tintero y tras rebuscar sobre su escritorio le tendió un pergamino bastante largo en donde tenía el examen de astronomía.

Hermione empezó con sus exámenes, procurando siempre poner información que no se supiese en ese tiempo y cambiar la que ya sabía para adaptarla a esa época.

En los descansos se dedicaba a hidratarse y repasar un poco en el sillón que había en el despacho de Albus.

Una vez terminó con todos los teóricos acompañó a Dumbledore al Gran Comer y se sentó con él a comer, intentando ignorar por todos los medios las miradas de cierto Slytherin que seguramente se estaba preguntando porque estaba ella ahí de nuevo.

Los exámenes prácticos se le pasaron más rápido. Mientras una poción reabastecedora de sangre y un filtro de muertos en vida estaban preparándose en los calderos Hermione estuvo enfrentándose a Dumbledore para su examen de defensa y encantamientos. Hechizos mudos, encantamientos inofensivos, hechizos de defensa y ataque… Siempre procurando mantener la mitad de su atención en las pociones para saber cuándo debía intervenir en ellas.

En transformaciones tuvo que transformar un lazo negro en una copa dorada, un dado en un sapo y una piedra en un reposapiés.

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Albus – creo que sería una buena adquisición tanto en sexto como en séptimo – sonrió - ¿prefiere algún curso en especial?

- Prefiero sexto. Leí los libros de quinto que me mandó y había cosas que desconocía – se inventó – y no quiero acabar en séptimo sin saber todo lo que se aprende en sexto.

- ¡Oh, perfecto! – Sonrió el subdirector – pues corregiré los exámenes, aunque ya le digo que creo que están para ser nombrados de excelente, y hablaré con Armando para empezar a preparar los papeles – explicó – en un par de días le enviaré una carta indicando todo lo que necesita comprar y avisaré a la librería del Callejón para que traigan una reserva de los libros que necesitará – sonrió – supongo que en la semana entrante ya podrá trasladarse a Hogwarts y el sombrero se ocupará de elegir su casa.

Hermione se despidió y volvió a cada lo más rápido posible, para evitar cualquier encontronazo con Riddle, al que ya había visto observándola varias veces.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sintiéndose exhausta y a la vez entusiasmada con la posibilidad que se le ofrecía. Podría volver a Hogwarts, a su casa, al lugar que tantos momentos le había ofrecido… Se entristeció al recordar que no iba pasar más tiempo con Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna o Neville, pero se medio alegró cuando las lágrimas no acudieron a ella por ellos. No es que quisiese olvidarlos, pero no podía ponerse a llorar cada vez que se pusiese a pensar en sus mejores amigos.

….

Dos días después le llegó la carta de Dumbledore, en la que se le informaba que había pasado todos los exámenes con un Extraordinario, y en la que ponía que sería una nueva alumna de sexto.

Junto a ella venía adjuntada una lista con todas las cosas que tendría que comprar para el siguiente año y algunas recomendaciones personales del propio Albus para introducirse satisfactoriamente en la vida estudiantil de un colegio como Hogwarts y las diferencias que había entre la vida en un "internado" como éste y el estudio en casa.

Sonrió mientras cogía la lista de útiles y se colgaba el bolso al hombro. Cuánto antes comprase lo que necesitaba antes podía empezar a prepararse para la "mudanza", que se daría dos días después.

Albus le había dicho que fuera al colegio el Domingo siguiente, para que tuviesen tiempo suficiente para la elección de casas, un pequeño recorrido por la escuela y que ella se pudiese acomodar en la habitación tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>¡He vueeelto! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ^^<p>

Os informo que la gripe ya se me ha ido, aunque sigo con el moco colgando T_T Pero bueno, al menos ya no tengo la cabeza embutida y puedo escribir ^^

¡Bien! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado este cap? Hermione con sus exámenes…

Siento no daros un cap extra largo como prometí, pero quería dejar la llegada de Hermione a Hogwarts para el siguiente y con esta trama las musas no me han dado de más T_T

¡Igualmente espero que os haya gustado!

¡Espero vuestras reviews y nos leemos en dos semanas!

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS ÁNIMOS AL ENTERAROS DE QUE ESTABA ENFERMITA!**


	9. Vuelta a Hogwarts

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El día más temido y a la vez más esperado por Hermione llegó rápidamente tras la llegada de los resultados de sus exámenes.<p>

La castaña se encontraba en el andé de King Cross, ya que se le había ocurrido que podría ir en tren, para disfrutar de aquel trayecto que no pudo hacer en tanto tiempo.

Junto a ella había algunos viajeros que seguramente iban a Hogsmeade y algunos más con pinta de ir a Hogwarts, aunque no le cuadraba el momento.

El viaje se le hizo demasiado corto, quizá por echarlo tanto de menos. Antes de llegar a su destino compró un cargamento, quizá demasiado grande, de dulces a la señora del carro. No es que le gustasen mucho, pero sería una buena forma de "viajar al pasado" y recordar los buenos tiempos.

Recordó con una sonrisa aquella primera vez que se topó con Harry y Ron, mientras ayudaba a Neville a buscar a su sapo. Rio pensando en lo ridículo que se veía el pelirrojo al intentar volver amarilla a Scabbers (maldito bicho que podría haberse muerto de verdad cuando mordió a Goyle (¿o fue al otro?)) con esa estúpida y raída varita a la que se le salían los pelos de unicornio por la punta.

El tren fue frenando poco a poco hasta quedar completamente quieto en el pueblo cercano a Hogwarts.

Hermione respiró hondo y salió tras reducir su baúl. No era la primera vez que hacia el camino a pie, así que decidió repetir la experiencia. Comenzó a caminar alegremente camino al castillo cuando sus piernas se paralizaron.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no había podido caer en eso? ¡Los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo podían acudir todos los findes a Hogsmeade! ¿Y quién estaba allí delante, mirándola como si hubiese descubierto las Américas?

- Lo que me faltaba – suspiró desesperada intentando reemprender la marcha.

- ¡Eh, Granger! – Sintió como la llamaba.

- No, no, no, no – gimió en un susurró aumentando el ritmo.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Exclamó el que la seguía.

- Como si me importase – bufó susurrante.

Estaba llegando al puente que separaba las zonas cuando una mano se cerró fuertemente contra su brazo y alguien la estrelló contra un árbol. Alzó la vista desafiante y miró a los ojos negros sin mostrar su temor. Riddle le devolvía una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta que me respondan si estoy hablando con alguien – aseguró él en voz muy, muy peligrosa.

Hermione tragó saliva e intento soltarse de su agarre, pero falló.

- Pues a mí me gustaría no estar clavándome una estúpida rama en la espalda – respondió.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos y charlas que iban de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade y Riddle la soltó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó.

- He venido a estudiar a Hogwarts – contestó ella, sabiendo que no serviría de mucho mentir en esa ocasión, ya que se iban a ver todos los días.

- ¿En serio? – La voz de Riddle mostraba un pequeño tono de entusiasmo que le puso los pelos de punta.

- Sí, Dumbledore ha decidido acogerme y ya he realizado mis exámenes – explicó intentando mostrarse indiferente, como quien habla del tiempo.

- ¿Y a qué curso vas a ir? ¿Séptimo? – Interrogó él.

- No, a sexto – respondió Hermione mientras su fuero interno se preguntaba donde andaba el séquito del chico.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Exclamó él, casi con demasiada energía – estaremos en el mismo curso, entonces. ¿Ya sabes a qué casa vas a ir?

- No, tengo que ir ahora al despacho de Dumbledore a realizar la selección con el sombrero – suspiró ella mientras iniciaba la marcha, con unas ganas inmensas de llegar al colegio y al lugar seguro que sería el despacho del ya-no-tan-anciano-Dumbledore.

- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? – Preguntó él caminando junto a ella.

- No tengo preferencia alguna, aunque tampoco sé qué cualidades representa cada casa – respondió alzando los hombros.

_Mientras no sea Slytherin…_ Pensó a su vez.

- Oh, creo que cualquiera iría bien para alguien como tú – aseguró él, y entonces miró a su alrededor y se acercó mucho a su oreja – pero ten en cuenta que Slytherin nunca aceptaría a nadie de tu calaña – susurró al ver que no había nadie cerca.

Hermione frunció los labios. ¿¡Alguien de su calaña!? ¿¡ALGUIEN DE SU CALAÑA!?

La furia la invadió y su boca empezó a moverse antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

- Oh, claro, pero a mestizos como tú si los aceptan – bufó.

Lo siguiente que pasó ocurrió rápidamente. En un momento estaban tranquilamente caminando por la ladera y al segundo estaba en el suelo, tras unos arbustos que la hacían inobservable, con un furioso Riddle encima, que movió rápidamente su varita.

- ¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR!? – Bramó, y por el tono usado Hermione supuso que lo que había hecho era un simple _Muffiato_.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso he mentido en algo? – Preguntó aunando todo su valor Gryffindor y sabiendo que "de perdidos al río" - ¿O acaso me equivoco, Riddle?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Inquirió el chico con los dientes apretados y sujetando más fuerte sus muñecas contra el suelo.

- Digamos que tengo cierta… facilidad para saber cosas de los demás – inventó Hermione.

- ¡Mentira! – Rugió Riddle - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Ha sido el maldito de Dumbledore? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Quién eres!?

La retahíla de preguntas causó un curioso efecto sobre la castaña. Una perversa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y levantó un poco la cabeza hasta colocar sus labios cerca de la oreja del chico.

- Tu peor pesadilla – susurró, para acto seguido convocar un _Depulso_ no verbal y hacer que Riddle saliese volando – si no quieres que tus queridos planes fallen, será mejor que me dejes en paz. Si sigues incordiándome, créeme cuando te digo que preferirás estar en el infierno antes que cerca de mí – amenazó.

Se arregló la ropa calmadamente mientras disfrutaba de la expresión entre aterrada y sorprendida de Riddle. Al principio dudaba de ello, pero quizá tenía más poder que el Riddle actual, aunque no tenía intención de ir tentando a la suerte cada día.

Dejó su "escondite" entre los arbustos y reemprendió el camino a Hogwarts, viendo que el chico aún estaba tirando cerca de un árbol mirándola con un odio que irradiaba por todo su cuerpo.

Apenas veinte segundos más tarde, cuando la adrenalina del momento bajó de los niveles estratosféricos en los que la situación la había colocado, empezó a hiperventilar, aunque lo escondía bastante bien.

¿¡Qué había hecho!? ¡Había atacado a Riddle! ¡A Voldemort! ¡Al Señor Oscuro! ¡Y encima le había dicho que sabía que era mestizo y casi le había confesado indirectamente que sabía mucho más! ¡Maldita su bocaza! ¡Maldita la adrenalina! ¡Y Maldito ese estúpido creído! ¿¡Llamarla calaña!? ¡JA! Se iba a enterar de quien era una verdadera calaña…

_¿Recuerdas tu plan inicial?_

Bufó cuando su consciencia, esa que estaba representada por la niña dentuda de 11 años, la miró a través de su mente con ojos entrecerrados mientras le recordaba que no debía acercarse y mucho menos retar a Riddle de esa forma.

Pudo respirar tranquila cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada al castillo. Riddle no la había seguido, se había asegurado bien de eso, y se sintió repentinamente segura.

Caminó rápidamente hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y tocó suavemente la puerta.

- ¡Buen día, jovencita! – Exclamó jovialmente Albus al verla.

- Buenos días, señor Dumbledore – respondió ella entrando – señor Dippet – añadió al ver que el director estaba también allí, como suponía que debía de ser.

- Señorita Granger – saludó él.

- Primero de todo, tengo que felicitarla de nuevo por sus notas – sonrió Albus – uno no se encuentra todos los días con una alumna tan extraordinaria.

- ¿Se puede saber de donde aprendió todo eso? – Preguntó Dippet, vistosamente molesto.

- Señor, ya expliqué que estudié en casa – respondió ella – entre los libros, los profesores particulares y las pocas ocasiones en las que acudía a los centros cercanos supongo que aprendí rápidamente.

- Bueno, dejemos las cosas lógicas hacia un lado y comencemos – interrumpió Albus – imagino que todos queremos saber en qué casa quedará usted, aunque no me resulta muy difícil imaginar en cuál quedará.

Hermione se sentó en el taburete que había en el centro de la estancia y Dippet le colocó el sombrero. Notó como el objeto entraba en su mente y simplemente rememoró sus primeros años de vida, hasta los once, cambiando lo justo para hacerle pensar que había nacido sobre los años 20 y que había estudiado en casa.

- Querida jovencita, siento decir esto pero tus recuerdos no me parecen del todo… ¿Verdaderos? – Anunció el sombrero, y Hermione agradeció que las conversaciones que se mantenían con el objeto fuesen totalmente mentales.

- No entiendo que quieres decir – aseguró – mi vida es mi vida, no puedo mentir.

- Creo que no me está siendo del todo sincera con su mente. Noto una habilidad oclumántica muy intensa – dijo el sombrero

- Cursé amplios estudios en Oclumancia cuando todo se puso mal en Europa – explicó ella – no es raro que note algo así.

- Si, pero no puedo ver su mente totalmente, hay cosas guardadas tras fuertes barreras. ¿Qué intenta esconder? – Insistió el sombrero.

- No sé de qué habla. Lo único escondido que puedo tener son los recuerdos del ataque y, francamente, no quiero volver a verlos – mintió.

- ¿Seguro que sólo es eso? Creo que me está mintiendo – aseguró el objeto.

- ¿Y qué más da? – Bufó ella – sólo hay dos casas posibles para mí: Ravenclaw o Gryffindor – explicó ella, recordando a escondidas cuando el sombrero dudó entre ambas casas en su selección real.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó curiosamente el sombrero.

- Sencillo: soy valiente, algo Gryffindor; pero también son inteligente, algo muy Ravenclaw – respondió ella.

- Ahora mismo estás ocultando la verdad sobre tu persona a un objeto mágico como yo, cosa que muestra gran astucia e ingenio… - susurró el sombrero.

- ¡Me niego a ir a Slytherin! – Exclamó mentalmente ella - ¡No puedo ir ahí!

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- ¡No lo pienso! ¡Simplemente NO QUIERO! – bufó.

- ¿Por qué? No me digas que eres uno de esos que piensa en la pureza de la sangre y se desprecia por ser hija de muggles – preguntó el sombrero.

- Mira, ponme en cualquiera de las otra tres casas, pero no quiero estar en Slytherin – gimió ella.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a tener en cuenta tus deseos? – Preguntó el sombrero.

- Los objetos seleccionadores de otros colegios tienen en cuenta las preferencias de los alumnos – explicó ella – además, ¿sabes lo mal que lo pasaría una hija de muggles en una casa como Slytherin?

- Bien que se aceptan mestizos – recordó el objeto.

- Los mestizos tienes aunque sea un progenitor mágico – recordó ella a su vez – los hijos de muggles no.

Casi pudo escuchar como el sombrero bufaba exasperado.

- ¿Sabes que eres la alumna más cabezota y molesta que he tenido jamás? – Aseguró.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Eres tú el que se emperra en curiosear y curiosear cual maruja – bromeó.

- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si te colocase en Slytherin? – Preguntó el sombrero - ¿De verdad crees que lo pasarías tan mal? ¿Por qué no quieres estar ahí realmente?

Ahora la que bufaba exasperada era ella. ¿Es que acaso no la iba a dejar en paz? ¿Tan difícil era colocarla en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw?

- No puedo contártelo – confesó – pondría en riesgo todo…

- ¿Qué es todo? – Inquirió el sombrero – señorita cabezota y testaruda, recuerde que soy un objeto mágico, con voluntad. Sea lo que sea lo que usted me cuente, no se lo comentaré a nadie, jamás de los jamases.

- Vengo del futuro, ¿vale? – Espetó ella - ¿Ahora ya estás contento?

- ¿Del futuro? Hummm… Interesante – rio él - ¿Vienes con alguna misión?

- Mira, no sé ni cómo llegué aquí ni como volver a mi casa, lo único que NO quiero es acabar en Slytherin – respondió ella.

- ¿De cuántos años de diferencia estamos hablando? – Continuó el sombrero.

- Unos 50 – bufó Hermione - ¿Podemos dejar el interrogatorio ya?

- Sólo dos preguntas más. ¿Acudiste a Hogwarts en tu tiempo? En caso de ser sí, ¿sigo ejerciendo mis funciones? – Preguntó él.

- Sí, acudí a Hogwarts y sí, sigues seleccionando a los alumnos – respondió ella rodando los ojos - ¿Ya?

- Sí, sí…

Se hizo un largo silencio en la estancia y Hermione pensó por un momento que el sombrero la echaría.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

El anuncio del sombrero la dejó totalmente blanca. ¿Slytherin? ¿Cómo que Slytherin? ¡Ella no podía estar en Slytherin?

- Me gusta romper las normas, suerte en tu misión. No dudes en robarme si quieres charlar – fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el sombrero fuese retirado de su cabeza.

Dippet y Dumbledore la miraban entre confundidos y sonrientes, aunque el que más confundido estaba era claramente Dumbledore.

- Slytherin… Curiosa elección – suspiró el subdirector – creo que esta cosa empieza a chochear… Deberíamos empezar a plantearnos el cambiarlo.

Hermione seguía en shock. Slytherin… Había sido repartida en Slytherin… Aquello sí que era una pesadilla.

- En fin, la decisión está tomada tanto si cambiamos el sombrero como si no – intervino Dippet – llamaré al profesor Slughorn para que le muestre donde queda la sala común y sus habitaciones – añadió.

**(N/A: en 1943, año en el que está situada la historia, el jefe de Slytherin era un tal ****Malcolm Spank ya que Slughorn coge el cargo en 1944. Sin embargo, al tener más conocimiento sobre Horace, he decidido hacerlo jefe de la casa de Slytherin un año antes).**

El director salió en busca de Horace y Hermione se quedó a solas con el director, notando la repentina tensión que se había formado. ¿Acaso Dumbledore en ese tiempo veía mal a los de Slytherin?

Recordó que hablando del profesor Snape el director dijo que a veces se elegía a los alumnos demasiado pronto y que la mala fama de Slytherin venía por su creador y, en menor medida, por Voldemort, pero nunca demostró tenerles una menor estima.

- ¿Por qué cree que el sombrero la ha repartido en Slytherin? – Preguntó Albus.

- Pues… no sé… quizá… ¿Le gusta tentar al peligro? – Respondió ella – claro que usando a otros como cebo…

- Bueno, sea como sea, le recomiendo tener cuidado – suspiró Dumbledore – no hablo por todos los de la casa, pero si hay algunos alumnos que tienden a ser algo extremistas con el tema de la pureza de la sangre.

Hermione asintió temblorosa. ¿Por qué esa maldita cosa la había metido en ese lío? ¡Iba a quemarlo!

Pocos minutos después un alegre Slughorn entró con un serio Dippet.

Hermione miró detenidamente a su antiguo profesor de pociones y bufó internamente. El hombre era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba: el mismo cuerpo bajo y relleno, el mismo bigote, los mismos ojos, la misma cara de baboso… Lo que le iba a tocar aguantar… ¿Ya habría hablado con Riddle sobre los horrocruxes?

- ¿Así que ésta es mi nueva alumna? – Preguntó sonriente el hombrecillo, fijándose quizá demasiado detenidamente en el cuerpo de Hermione.

- Sí, espero que le enseñes rápidamente sus habitaciones, tiene mucho que preparar – intervino Dumbledore.

Ambos se despidieron y Hermione siguió cabizbaja a su jefe de casa, pidiendo a todos los magos existentes y por existir que su estadía en aquella casa de serpientes no fuera la tortura que su cabeza imaginaba.

Bajaron a las frías mazmorras y tras recorrer un numeroso número de laberínticos pasillos y escaleras acabaron frente a una enorme puerta de madera.

- Nuestra puerta, al contrario que las demás, carece de preguntas o contraseñas – explicó el profesor – en nuestro caso reconoce nuestras varitas y nuestra presencia – añadió – póngase aquí delante, por favor.

Hermione se colocó ante la puerta y Horace hizo que levantase la varita hacia ella. Una especie de humo verde empezó a surgir de la madera, cubriendo la varita primero y después a ella, hasta meterse por cada poro de su piel.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se preguntó la castaña.

- La puerta ha reconocido la presencia del nuevo alumno de Slytherin – explicó Horace – a partir de ahora se abrirá siempre que usted quiera entrar.

Entraron a la sala y se encontraron con una enorme salita común iluminada por lámparas con luz verde y decorada con sillones de cuero y sillas y mesas finamente talladas y decoradas con bonitos manteles. Hermione soltó el aire que contenía al verla desierta, seguramente todos estaban aún en Hogsmeade.

No había ventanas en ningún rincón, en su caso el cielo tenía un hechizo que mostraba algo similar al cielo estrellado mezclado con el fondo del lago (como si el cemento fuese transparente).

Al fondo de la sala había dos tramos de escaleras, que según explicó Horace correspondían a las habitaciones de los chicos por el lado izquierdo y a las de las chicas por el derecho.

- Las habitaciones en nuestro caso son de dos, tres y cuatro personas – explicó el jefe de casa – depende de las… donaciones que se den los alumnos se sitúan en un sitio o en otro.

Hermione le miro sin expresión, aunque su aforo interno deseaba llamarle de todo. En su época la cada de Slytherin tenía habitaciones para 4 personas como las demás casas… ¿Sería que al subir Dumbledore al cargo de director esas "donaciones" quedaron eliminadas?

- Por suerte la única habitación que queda libre es una de dos personas – sonrió Horace – y durante dos semanas estará sola en su cuarto ya que su compañera ha tenido que salir de viaje al extranjero por temas familiares. Cada cuarto tiene su contraseña privada, para mantener una privacidad más alta. Queda terminantemente prohibido compartir su contraseña con otros que no sean sus compañeros de habitación, ya que pese a la misma las puertas tienen el mismo hechizo que la puerta de entrada a la Sala Común. Si alguien no perteneciente a ese cuarto intentase entrar, se restarían automáticamente cinco puntos a Slytherin – explicó – la acompañaré a sus aposentos, señorita.

Cogieron las escaleras de la derecha y empezaron a bajar. Tras unos diez metros de bajada llegaron a un enorme pasadizo que tenía puertas a derecha e izquierda. Su cuarto estaba situado en la sexta puerta de la derecha y la contraseña era "amapola".

- Bueno, la dejo descansar y acomodarse en la habitación – sonrió el profesor – no dude en acudir a mí si necesita ayuda – añadió – por cierto, he visto sus exámenes… Tiene usted una mente magníficamente extraordinaria, creo que pronto recibirá una invitación para mi Club de Eminencias – aseguró antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

Hermione entró en la habitación y suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba la decoración.

Las paredes estaban todas revestidas con paneles de manera que mostraban un tono verde claro con diversas palabras grabadas en plateado (inteligencia, astucia, ambición, ingenio, determinación, honor, grandeza, poder,…).

El suelo estaba revestido con un bonito parqué, que estaba hechizado para mantener el calor, en color marrón semioscuro.

La habitación era rectangular y estaba partida en dos por dos enormes cómodas, que se encontraban pegadas por la parte trasera. Hermione imaginó que eran una buena forma para dar más privacidad.

A ambos lados de las cómodas se situaba una enorme cama, más grande que una individual pero más pequeña que una matrimonial, vestida con bonitas sábanas verde claro, sobre las que se situaban unos edredones en verde más oscuro con el escudo de Slytherin en el centro. Ambas tenían un dosel de gruesas cortinas negras.

Al lado contrario de la cómoda, pasando la cama, había un bonito escritorio de madera de caoba con su correspondiente silla y una estantería al lado. Todo muy elaborado y bien tallado.

Finalmente, en cada pared lateral, había una puerta que Hermione descubrió que daba a un baño. ¿Baños privados? Joder con los de Slytherin en aquella época…

Según le había dicho Horace su compañera ocupaba el lado derecho, así que se dirigió hacia la cama de la izquierda, agrandó su baúl, y empezó a colocar su ropa en la cómoda y sus libros y enseres en la estantería.

Al acabar se tiró en la cama y, agradeciendo que nadie pudiese entrar en su habitación, se dispuso a descansar hasta la hora de la comida, para la que quedaba más bien poco.

- Espero que nadie haya vuelto de Hogsmeade aún – deseó antes de acurrucarse.

* * *

><p>¡Volví!<p>

¿Qué tal os ha parecido este capítulo? Por fin Hermione ha vuelto a Hogwarts… ¡Y le toca Slytherin! Estúpido sombrero seleccionador…

Ains… Y ese ataque… Tom debe estar subiéndose por las paredes _

¿Cómo creéis que lo pasará? ¿Su compañera será buena o será una repipi como la mayoría de sangre puras? ¿Qué pasará cuándo Tom se entere de que su "misterio" está en su misma casa?

¡Espero que el cap os haya gustado y dejéis muchas reviews! ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

P.D: publico hoy sábado porque mañana tengo un día suuuper ajetreado y me será imposible publicar nada.

**Danielle Franks****:** ¡Muchas gracias por el coment!

**MetisAndGalatea****:** suelo cumplir lo que prometo, y cuando no es que algo de fuerza mayor lo impide ^^

Tom ha salido poquito, pero seguro que nadie me negará que ha sido una escena bien intensa. Esperemos que la bocaza de Hermione no la meta en más líos…

**phoenix1993****:** ¡Muchas gracias!

**susan-black7****:** bueno, aquí tienes tu encuentro Hermione-Tom. ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sí.

**horus100****:** Hermione es Hermione, ya sea en su tiempo, en los años 40 o en Saturno XD

**brendush****:** ¡Gracias por tu coment!

**Paosan:** parece que las cosas se le complican a nuestra Hermione… Veremos cómo sale de esta ^^


	10. Primer día

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La hora de la comida llegó y Hermione decidió que quería quedarse encerrada en la habitación. Pensó largo y tendido en su situación y en alguna forma de volver a casa.<p>

No entendía por qué la voz de Riddle era igual a la que había escuchado antes de desaparecer de su tiempo. ¿Por qué la voz de Riddle le estaría pidiendo que le salvara? ¿Acaso eran simples imaginaciones suyas o era algo real? ¿Podría ser que realmente el Voldemort de su tiempo la hubiese enviado aquí para que salvase a su yo pasado? ¿Pero con qué propósito? Voldemort siempre había sido un firme defensor de la pureza de la sangre, aunque irónicamente fuese mestizo, así que aquella idea no tenía lógica. ¿Sería que en realidad Voldemort quería acabar con todo aquello? Pero si era así… ¿Por qué no acabó con ello él mismo? ¿Tenía miedo del ejército que había creado?

Tras tres horas de pensar soltó un bufido y se metió en la ducha, echándole varias gotas de su esencia favorita: chocolate.

Una vez en la ducha su mente volvió a la carga. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba en Slytherin… ¡En Slytherin! Aquello era lo peor que le podía pasar. Una hija de muggles en Slytherin…

¿Debería de acercarse a Riddle? Estaba claro que ya había atraído su atención y él usaría lo que fuera para "desvelar el misterio". Se estremeció sólo de pensar lo que podría hacerle él para adivinar sus secretos, sólo esperaba que si usaba la Oclumancia sus defensas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes.

Llegó la hora de la cena y se quedó más de diez minutos mirando la puerta. No quería salir. No quería salir y encontrarle con ninguno de Slytherin. No quería salir y encontrarse con Tom Riddle.

Estaba segura de que ya todos sabían que era hija de muggles y no tenía ganas de ver como la miraban con asco. Incluso sin la estúpida influencia de Riddle, Slytherin estaba lleno de odio hacia los hijos de muggles, así que estaba casi segura que la mirarían con asco.

¡Seguro que incluso había alguno que decía que había sobornado al sombrero! ¡Seguro! Estúpido sombrero… ¡Estúpido sombrero! Que ganas le daban de quemarlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. ¿La estaban llamando? Se levantó y, rogando que no fuese Riddle ni ninguno de sus seguidores, abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó por el resquicio.

Una chica menuda y morenita, aunque de piel blanca, se hallaba frente a ella mirándola nerviosamente. Llevaba el pelo corto con un peinado que le recordó al que solía usar Parkinson, y unas gafas algo grandes. Vestía una larga falda escocesa son cuadros en negro y verde y un jersey de lana verde oscuro.

- H-Hola, eres la chica nueva. ¿Verdad? – Preguntó – s-soy Lisa King, encantada.

Hermione abrió la puerta totalmente y sonrío.

- Hermione Granger, un placer – se presentó - ¿Querías algo?

- Oh, b-b-bueno… es-es que… b-bueno… - tartamudeó la chica – Dolores, tu compañera de piso, y yo siempre vamos a comer juntas y… b-bueno…

Hermione sintió pena por aquella chiquilla que seguramente estaba en su curso. Se la veía tan tímida y nerviosa… ¿Cómo podía estar alguien así en Slytherin? Vamos, sabía bien, gracias a Albus, que no todos los de Slytherin eran malos ni tenían más morro que espalda (aunque esa fuera la tendencia generalizada), pero no se esperaba que una chiquita así estuviese en esa casa.

- ¿Puedo ir a comer contigo? – Preguntó para ahorrarle el mal trago a la pobre – no conozco a nadie aquí.

La morenita la miró y sus ojillos azules brillaron.

- ¡S-Sería un honor! – Exclamó nerviosa.

Hermione miró su vestimenta y suspiró. Llevaba una falda negra por debajo de las rodillas, unas botas marrón oscuro con poco tacón, y una blusa de manga larga lila oscuro.

- ¿Crees que voy bien así? – Preguntó.

La morenita la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

- Creo que esa ropa te queda muy bien – aseguró.

Hermione asintió y tras cerrar la puerta empezó a seguir a Lisa.

- ¿A qué curso vas? – Preguntó sintiéndose curiosa de saber más por aquella chica.

- A sexto. Tú también, ¿Verdad? – Sonrió la morena.

- Sí, según mis exámenes ese es el curso que me toca – explicó ella.

- He escuchado que antes de llegar a Hogwarts estuviste estudiando en casa – dijo la chica – también he escuchado lo del ataque… Es una suerte que consiguieses escapar.

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

- Por suerte el director Dippet ha aceptado que me quede aquí – recordó.

- Seguro que le ha convencido Dumbledore, ¿verdad? – rio Lisa.

- Sí – rio ella – al director no se le veía muy contento.

- Oh, tranquila, es no es por ti – la calmó la morenita – el director no tiene muy buena mano con los adolescentes y siempre que pasa algo acude a Albus.

Hermione asintió y continuaron caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Cada vez se sentía más agobiada con el tema de llegar al Gran Comedor y encima, como llegaban tarde, atraerían las miradas de todos. ¡Menuda suerte!

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Lisa.

- Oh, bueno… Es que tengo un poco de miedo – rio nerviosamente Hermione – ya sabes, por ser hija de muggles y eso…

Lisa pareció comprender lo que le sucedía al instante y sonrió.

- Tranquila, no hay tantos adoradores de la sangre pura en Slytherin como puedas pensar – aseguró – más bien todos es mala fama debido a Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione asintió y se relajó un poco. Quizá antes de la subida al poder de Voldemort todo era distinto.

Llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor y ambas cogieron aire sonoramente. Se miraron y rieron un poco. Parecía que a ninguna la hacía gracia ser el centro de atención.

Tal como Hermione esperaba, cuando dieron el primer paso dentro de la sala todos los alumnos y profesores giraron su cabeza y se quedaron observándolas. Lisa cogió a Hermione de la manga de la camisa y la llevó hasta el principio de la mesa de Slytherin para que ambas se sentaran justo delante de la mesa de profesores.

- Normalmente aquí se sientan los de séptimo – explicó Lisa – pero siempre dejan dos huecos para Dolores y para mí.

Hermione asintió y empezaron a comer. Sentía las miradas de todo el colegio sobre su persona, pero había unos ojos que le molestaban incluso más. Unos ojos negros.

- Prueba el pate de _Forksosnte_, está muy rico – sonrió la morena.

La castaña miró la bandejita que contenía un paté de color rojizo. ¿_Forksosnte_? El nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no tenía muy claro de dónde. Cogió una de las pequeñas tostadas de la cesta de pan y untó algo de paté con el cuchillo.

- ¡Qué rico! – Aseguró al comerse un primer mordisco.

- ¿A qué sí? – Sonrió Lisa – es una pena que la especie se haya extinguido…

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Hermione atragantándose.

- Sí… Hubo una especie de epidemia y todos los especímenes murieron – explicó Lisa – lo único que se pudo hacer es conservar sus órganos y como el hígado no sirve de nada pues hacen paté.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de memo decidía que era mejor usar lo que quedaba de una especie extinguida en cosas como pociones o comida en vez de intentar que la especie volviese a existir? Existía la clonación y… ¡Oh, cierto! Esas técnicas no existían en ese tiempo…

Siguieron comiendo mientras notaba como los murmullos aumentaban a su alrededor. Escuchaba las palabras clave: sangresucia, hija de muggles, infiltrada… y rodaba los ojos interiormente. ¿De verdad esos idiotas pensaban que alguien podía hacer que el sombrerero le pusiese donde quisiera? Estaba claro que tenía en cuenta tus preferencias, salvo cuando le daba la venada de meterte en un problema, pero eso no quería decir nada.

- Así que tú eres la nueva – dijo una chica castaña a su izquierda, pronunciando el "la nueva" con cierto tonillo que le crispó los nervios.

- Sí, Hermione Granger, encantada – sonrió de la forma más normal que pudo.

- Jessica Singer – devolvió ella – dicen por ahí que eres hija de muggles.

_Allá vamos…_ Pensó la chica.

- Lo soy – respondió calmadamente.

- ¿Y qué haces en esta casa? – Preguntó la chica.

- No lo sé, pregúntaselo al sombrero. Yo le he insistido en que no quería estar aquí y no me ha hecho caso – contestó Hermione sin mirarla.

- ¡Ja! ¿No querías estar aquí? Valiente sangresucia… - espetó la chica – deberías de agradecer que el sombrerero te haya colocado aquí.

- Debe de estar chocheando si piensa que una hija de muggles tiene el derecho de estar en esta casa – dijo un chico rubio situado delante.

Hermione se abstuvo a responder porque si no acabaría metiéndose en un buen lío. Y si algo tenía claro, es que su experiencia en la guerra la había hecho más poderosa que cualquiera de los alumnos que hubiese ahí, a excepción de Riddle.

- Ignórales – le susurró Lisa.

- Tú cállate, chalada – espetó la castaña.

- ¿Y por qué no te callas tú? – Respondió Hermione sin pensárselo.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, maldita sangresucia!? – Exclamó la chica.

Hermione miró rápidamente a la mesa de profesores, en donde todos se mostraban sorprendidos ante tal reacción a excepción de Dumbledore, que la miraba como esperando su próximo paso. Y eso hubiera hecho si una mujer clavada a Rita Skeeter, pero con unos veinticinco años, se hubiese parado delante de ellas mirándolas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Alumnas! – Exclamó con una extraña voz de pito – ese comportamiento no es digno de una señorita.

- No ha sido culpa mía señorita Skeeter – aseguró la Slytherin idiota – ha sido esta hija de muggles, que ha empezado a insultar a la casa.

Hermione casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba tomando. ¿¡Skeeter!? ¿¡Cómo que Skeeter!? ¿Acaso esa tía tenía parentesco alguno con la pelmaza de su tiempo? Su mente calculó rápidamente. ¡Faltaban aún ocho años para que esa periodista pelmaza naciese! ¿Y si resultaba que esta mujer era su madre? Después de todo poco se sabía de Rita Skeeter en su tiempo.

Tragó saliva. Para una cosa buena que tenía el haber desaparecido de su tiempo… ¿¡Y ahora tenía que aguantar a una Rita Skeeter II!?

- Señorita… ¿Granger, cierto? – Preguntó la profesora – debería de aprender a no malhablar, no es de señoritas – aseguró – y mucho menos si se dedica a insultar a su casa.

Hermione la observó con expresión inocente.

- No estaba insultando a mi casa, profesora Skeeter – aseguró – simplemente comentaba que intenté que el sombrero seleccionador no me colocase en Slytherin debido a mi… condición – añadió.

La profesora la taladró con sus verdes ojos y puso una expresión rarísima.

- Cierto es que el que una hija de muggles acabe en Slytherin es raro, pero no imposible, y por mucho que pese ninguna de ustedes, señoritas, debería de hablar de esa forma – sentenció – y ahora cenen en tranquilidad. Total, la decisión del sombrero no se puede cambiar.

Hermione miró al chico y a la chica que le habían hablado y les vio girar la cara. ¡Bien! Al menos así no tenía que aguantarles, pero entonces ocurrió algo peor. Él. Sus ojos se toparon con los túneles negros de Riddle y tragó saliva.

Lo veía. Veía en los ojos de aquel monstruo una clara señal de advertencia, un "te voy a molestar hasta conseguir lo que quiero", una señal de peligro… Desvió la mirada rápidamente y volvió a centrarse en su comida.

Mientras se acababa el pollo observó a Lisa. ¿Cuál sería su historia? ¿Por qué la llamaban chalada? ¿Y por qué parecía que era más bien la marginada? Su vocecita le recordaba mucho a Luna, aunque su comportamiento era más sumisa. ¿Cómo sería esa tal Dolores? Imaginaba que si se juntaba con Lisa sería una buena chica… o eso esperaba.

La cena acabó y tras unas pequeñas señas decidieron ser de las últimas Slytherin en largarse. Lisa le explicó que era común que tras la cena los alumnos de dicha casa se fuesen directamente a su cuarto, que apenas había alguno que se quedaba en la sala común.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – Preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- No sé, pero siempre que la sala común está "vacía" hay una coincidencia – respondió la chica – el chico Riddle está en ella con alguno de sus amigos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué opinas de él? – Insistió la castaña.

- Bueno… No he tratado con él – respondió Lisa – siempre está rodeado de chicas y chicos y parece simpático, pero hay cosas que no me cuadran…

- ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Su tono… Me recuerda al que usaba mi padre en público, una afabilidad falsa… Y eso me hace preguntarme si esconde algo, aunque nunca le he prestado atención realmente – explicó la morena.

Hermione asintió y se mordió el labio.

- Oye Lisa… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Inquirió.

- Ya me lo estás preguntando – rio la morena – pero sí, puedes.

- ¿Cómo es tu vida? Quiero decir: tus padres, tu casa…

- Mi madre está muerta, mi padre la mató cuando yo tenía ocho años – respondió la morena sin menor cambio en su voz, cosa que por primera vez le hizo ver a Hermione su parte Slytherin-no-muestro-sentimientos – estuvo a punto de matarme a mí también, pero apareció mi tío, su hermano, y me sacó de allí. Mi padre murió hace tres años en la cárcel, aunque tampoco es que me importe mucho. Era un gran actor: en público era un padrazo, buen hombre y demás, pero en privado…

- Vaya, lo siento – aseguró Hermione – no quiero ni imaginar cómo debió de ser.

- Tranquila, fue hace mucho tiempo – la tranquilizó Lisa – Dolores es hija de la muggle con la que está mi tío – explicó – fue una sorpresa saber que íbamos a ir a la misma casa, aunque creo que amenazó al sombrero con quemarlo para que la pusieran conmigo, aunque no tuvo suerte con el tema de las habitaciones.

- Entonces…. Eres una sangrepura, que vive con su tío sangrepura, que está juntado con una muggle y con la que tiene a una maga mestiza – numeró Hermione intentando no liarse.

Lisa soltó una risita.

- Exactamente. Tengo ganas de que conozcas a Dolores, es tan guerrera como tú – sonrió – seguro que os lleváis bien.

- Si tú lo dices, entonces seguro que será así – sonrió Hermione – por cierto, ¿por qué ha tenido que irse?

- La verdad es que no lo entendí muy bien – rio Lisa – se le murió un tío abuelo o algo así y la familia les pidió a ella y a su madre que fuesen para todo el tema del funeral, el testamento y no sé qué más. Luego dijo que se aprovecharía y se daría unas pequeñas vacaciones haciendo algo llamado escalada y algo así – explicó.

- Ah, entiendo – rio Hermione.

Entraron en la sala común y, tal como había dicho Lisa, los únicos que estaban allí eran Tom, Lestrange, un rubio-platino y un morenito que apenas tendría 14-15 años. Sin necesidad de mirarse o hablar ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el pasadizo de las chicas, pero la voz de Riddle las detuvo.

- Granger, quédate un momento – pidió, más bien ordenó, con voz seca.

Lisa miró a Hermione y esta asintió, señalándole que se fuera a su habitación, que no pasaría nada.

- ¿Querías algo, Riddle? – Preguntó girándose pero quedándose en el sitio.

- Habla con respeto, estúpida sangresucia – espetó el rubio-platino.

- Abraxas, no seas así – le recriminó Riddle.

**(N/A: haciendo cálculos, y teniendo en cuenta que Lucius nace en 1954, es bastante problable que Abraxas Malfoy coincidiese en el tiempo con Tom Riddle. Así que, como no hay detalles casi sobre Abraxas Malfoy, lo colocó aquí y ale.).**

- Pero señor… - intervino el moreno.

- ¡Orion, cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así! – Rio Riddle, aunque a Hermione no le costó imaginar que la frase acababa con un "en público" y la risa era una simple máscara para no maldecirlo allí mismo.

**(N/A: Orion Black, padre de Sirius. Nacido en 1929, con lo cual en 1943 tendría unos 14 años y acudiría indudablemente a Hogwarts).**

- Bien, volviendo a ti, Granger… - susurró Tom – así que has quedado en Slytherin, es curioso…

- Díselo al sombrero, yo ya le he dicho que quería estar en otra casa – respondió Hermione intentando mantener la calma.

Riddle se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se acercó lentamente a Hermione. Una vez estuvo cerca de ella se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura.

- Dime, ¿cómo ha conseguido una sangresucia como tú que el sombrero la coloque en Slytherin? – Preguntó calmadamente.

Hermione volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos negros y se estremeció al verlos teñidos con motas rojas. Oh, oh, mala señal… Pero ella era una Gryffindor, o al menos se seguía sintiendo como tal pese a estar en Slytherin, así que no se iba a dejar avasallar.

- Vuelvo a repetir: pregúntaselo al sombrero – insistió sin dejarse amedrentar.

Los ojos de Riddle chispearon con furia. Al parecer al señorito no le gustaba no saber algo, y ella era en su totalidad algo desconocido para él.

- Si me disculpas, Riddle, tengo sueño, así que me voy a dormir – anunció Hermione antes de que él le pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Casi como si una manada de acromántulas la estuviese persiguiendo salió escopeteada hacia su habitación y sólo se permitió respirar tranquila cuando estuvo en ella.

- En menudo lío te has metido – se regañó a sí misma.

* * *

><p>¡Volví! Sé que normalmente publico por la mañana, pero hoy me he liado con una limpieza general (que normalmente hago los sábados pero ayer estuve toooodo el día fuera) y pasa lo que pasa. Limpias una cosa y salen cinco sucias ¬¬<p>

En fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? El primer día de Hermione en Slytherin y ya está con problemas hasta el cuello… Al menos podemos deducir que la tal Dolores será una buena amiga, igual que Lisa… ¿Os ha caído bien su personaje? ¿Qué creéis que pasará?

**Danielle Franks**: ¡Gracias!

**ZiaDennah MDI**: Bueno, ya tienes la reacción de Riddle y la descripción de la compañera, aunque veremos cómo es realmente cuando aparece xd

**MetisAndGalatea**: ¡Me alegra que la escena de la pelea te gustara! Seguro que habrá más, conociéndolos…

**phoenix1993**: bueno, según parece la compañera no será ninguna repipi ^^

**Soteria Black**: pues aquí tienes otro ^^

**susan-black7**: ¡Me alegra leer esto! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también ^^

**MizarCullen**: ¡Gracias!

**horus100**: pues ya tienes la reacción de Tom :3

**paosan**: bueno, la explicación de sobre qué Malfoy va con Tom ya la tienes en la historia. No sé qué es mejor, si Lucius o Abraxas…

¡Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras reviews!


	11. Clases

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione se levantó aquel lunes bastante cansada. Sólo el pensar que tenía que juntarse con los demás en clase hacía que se le revolviese el estómago. Resignada, se levantó y preparó, quedándose sentada a la espera de que Lisa tocase a su puerta, cosa que ocurrió cinco minutos después.<p>

Bajaron al Gran Comedor y se colocaron en su sitio de siempre, en donde de forma mecánica empezaron a ignorar las miraditas de los demás.

- ¿Sabes? Si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo en las clases – sonrió Lisa – siempre se sienta Dolores, pero como no está… - rio.

- Sería perfecto – aseguró Hermione sirviéndose algunas tortitas - ¿Cómo son los profes aquí?

- Normales, supongo – respondió la chica dubitativamente – la mayoría de clases son bastante normales, aunque creo que no te gustará la asignatura de "Lecciones para brujas de hoy", impartida por la profesora Skeeter.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Es una clase femenina – respondió la morena – y como ya te dije, eres muy parecida a Dolores, y ella odia esa asignatura.

Hermione bufó. ¿En serio? ¿Lecciones para brujas de hoy? ¿Por qué imaginaba que eso no eran precisamente clases de hechizos normales? ¡Y encima impartida por la Skeeter!

- ¿Qué enseñan? – Preguntó.

- ¿No te dieron lecciones sobre ello? – Inquirió Lisa.

Negó.

- Bueno, pues es… algo normal, supongo – dijo la morena – te enseñan hechizos para el hogar, trucos para la ropa, normas de comportamiento…

- Todo lo que sea necesario para convertir a las chicas en perritos que obedecen, ¿no? – La interrumpió.

Lisa soltó una risita.

- ¿Ves? Exactamente igual a Dolores.

Acabaron de desayunar y se fueron a la primera clase que tenían: historia de la magia. Hermione siguió a Lisa y se sentó junto a ella en una de las primeras mesas. Para su desgracia, Malfoy, Lestrange y Riddle se sentaron en la mesa que tenían justo al lado.

- Buenos días, King, Granger – saludó Riddle con voz falsamente sedosa.

Lisa respondió con un suave "hola" y Hermione le dedicó un simple movimiento de cabeza.

- Esta clase es una de las más aburridas – cuchicheó Lisa a su oído – el profesor Binns tiene una voz soporífera.

La castaña soltó una risita. Parece que no era algo sólo de su tiempo… Seguro que Binns era tan cansino incluso cuando estaba vivo.

Pasó toda la clase observando un punto indefinido en el escritorio del profesor. ¡Ya sabía todo lo que estaba explicando! Estaba explicando la revolución de los duendes, cuando pasaron de ser consideraros casi como los elfos domésticos a creadores del primer banco mágico. ¿Por qué los elfos no hacían algo así?

Tras la clase de historia tuvieron la clase de transformaciones, impartida por Dumbledore.

- Transformaciones en una de las asignaturas que se me hace más difícil – explicó Lisa – todo lo que intento cambiar acaba convertido en un moco verde – lloriqueó.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte – se ofreció Hermione – siempre se me han dado bien las transformaciones y quizá puedo ver cuál es tu problema.

Esta vez se sentaron en una de las mesas centrales y Riddle y compañía quedaron justo delante.

- ¿Cómo es Dumbledore dando clases? – Preguntó Hermione, que nunca lo había visto impartiendo.

- Oh, estricto pero muy bueno – respondió – siempre intenta ayudar a los que no saben hacer las transformaciones.

Albus entró en pocos minutos a la sala y se colocó delante de todos, sonriendo al ver a Hermione y Lisa juntas. El profesor realizó un movimiento de varita y un montón de copas doradas surgieron de una caja, posándose una ante cada alumno.

- Alumnos, hoy probaremos un nuevo tipo de transfiguración – anunció – quiero que traten de transformar la copa que tengan delante en un lazo. Da igual el color, pero me gustaría que tratasen de hacerlo de seda.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron manos a la obra y Hermione observó un poco a Lisa, quien empezó a sudar en el mismo instante en el que sacó la varita.

- Lisa, Lisa… - la llamó cogiéndole la mano cuando empezó a hacer aspavientos – tienes que moverte relajadamente.

La morenita le miró haciendo pucheros y le pidió que lo hiciese ella.

Hermione centró su mirada en la copa y se concentró. Un lazo… Un lazo rojo… Colocó la varita sobre la copa e invocó su magia, pero al instante notó algo raro. Ahí, justo en la raíz de su magia, que ella situaba por el estómago ya que siempre sentía las "cosquillitas" ahí al hacer magia, había algo más… Notaba su magia acompañaba por dos energías más… ¿Qué? Sintió como las dos energías desconocidas se enlazaban con la suya, sin llegar a mezclarse del todo, y subían junto a ella por todo su torso para después pasar a su brazo y concentrarse en su varita, que empezó a brillar tan intensamente que llamó la atención de todos.

Albus la observó con los ojos abiertos mientras ella movía suavemente la mano, deseando no provocar ninguna explosión, y cuando la punta de su varita tocó el borde de la copa, ésta se iluminó también.

Cuando la luz desapareció, la copa se había transformado en dos lazos completamente distintos: uno negro y uno rojo.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Preguntó Lisa – sólo puedes obtener el mismo número de objetos que transformas – recordó.

Hermione todavía sentía las tres energías recorriendo su brazo, enlazándose, jugando entre ellas como si le estuviesen indicando algo… ¿Pero qué? ¿Y de dónde provenían esas dos energías extras? ¿La varita de Sauco tendría algo que ver? ¿Y la de Voldemort?

Ese pensamiento hizo que mirase involuntariamente a Riddle y lo encontró mirándola tan sorprendido como el resto de los alumnos, y su sorpresa parecía genuina. El chico había transformado su copa en un lazo negro y ella juraría que lo había hecho antes. Entonces… ¿Por qué Dumbledore no había dicho nada? ¿Ya sospechaba de él? No había visto al Hagrid joven por ningún lado, y había oído hablar de cuchicheos sobre un "baño maldito", así que supuso que Riddle ya había abierto la cámara y llamado la atención de su exdirector.

- ¡Excelente, señorita Granger! – Aplaudió el profesor – diez puntos para Slytherin.

Una serie de vitoreos y aplausos varios inundaron la sala y Hermione rodó los ojos. Cómo se ponían por diez puntos…

Pasó el resto de la clase ayudando a Lisa con su copa. Dos veces la transformó en el moco verde que la chica había indicado y sólo una, y con su ayuda sosteniendo la varita, había conseguido un moco verde con forma de lazo. Algo era algo.

- ¿En qué piensas cuándo quieres hacer la transformación? – Le preguntó cuándo faltaban unos diez minutos para acabar.

- Visualizo el objeto a transformar y luego el que quiero obtener – respondió la chica – pero luego me pongo nerviosa y salen estas cosas… - lloriqueó.

Hermione pensó unos instantes.

- Bien, vas a probar algo distinto – pidió – cuando haces magia, ¿dónde sientes el inicio?

- Mmm… Siempre noto un cosquilleo en la tripa – respondió ella con una risita.

¡Bien! Al menos no eran imaginaciones suyas.

- Vale, pues quiero que te imagines tu magia, del color que quieras y con la forma que quieras, surgiendo de tu estómago, subiendo por tu torso y pasando por tu brazo hasta la varita. Luego visualizas la copa y el lazo que quieres obtener – ordenó, explicándole como ella lo hacía.

La chica asintió nerviosamente y Hermione la observó respirar hondo y ponerse manos a la obra. Durante varios segundos la chica no hizo movimiento alguno, pero su ceño fruncido era un claro indicio de que estaba visualizando la magia. Cerca de un minuto entero después, su varita se movió imperceptiblemente hasta tocar la copa, que empezó a temblar y hasta a deshacerse hasta convertirse en un bonito lazo rosa.

- ¡Lo he conseguido! – Chilló Lisa emocionada – Lo has visto, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió sonriente y cogió el lazo.

- ¿Ves? Sólo tenías que darle un empujoncito a tu magia – aseguró tirando de ambos extremos del lazo y comprobando que ni se deshacía, ni se rompía ni nada.

Albus se puso ante ellas y sonrió amablemente.

- Que bonito lazo, señorita King – aseguró.

- Gracias profesor, pero sin Hermione poco hubiese conseguido – sonrió Lisa cogiendo del brazo a la castaña.

- Me alegro de que se hayan hecho buenas amigas, seguro que cuando vuelva su prima formarán un grupo estupendo – aseguró él dando pequeñas palmitas.

Lisa sonrió y se chocaron las manos en señal de alegría.

- Y ahora Herbología… - Suspiró la morena.

- ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó Hermione mientras recogían sus cosas.

- No es que no me guste es que… hay algunos bichejos, como esas mandrágoras que… - explicó poniendo cara de asco.

La castaña soltó una risita al acordarse del desmayo de Neville, incluso con las orejeras puestas.

La clase de Herbología estuvo bastante bien. El profesor Beery, antecesor de la profesora Sprout, les estuvo hablando de plantas carnívoras y enseñando algunas. Un alumno de Hufflepuff casi se queda sin dedo al intentar hacerse el chulo con una de ellas y otro de Slytherin acabó ciego temporalmente por intentar manipular a otra de la forma que no era.

La última clase de la mañana era pociones, y encima tenían doble hora. Pensar en que tenía que aguantar a Slughorn ponía a Hermione enferma. Se vio a si misma recordando cada una de las "trampas" que Harry había encontrado escritas en el libro del profesor Snape. Nadie le impedía usarlas, ¿no?

El sitio de Lisa y Dolores en pociones estaba detrás de todo, ya que según explicó la primera, a la segunda Slughorn no le caía bien e procuraba estar alejada de él.

- ¡Buena mañana, muchachos! – Exclamó Slughorn al entrar – hoy vamos a hacer una poción muy divertida, y a la vez peligrosa.

Se empezaron a escuchar preguntas varias sobre qué poción era.

- Lo único que os diré es que su color final es transparente, como el agua – respondió el profesor - ¿Alguien sabe de qué poción estoy hablando?

Hermione rodó los ojos. En su tiempo Slughorn había dicho lo mismo, exactamente, con cierta poción, así que levantó la mano al ver que nadie lo hacía.

- ¡Oh, señorita Granger! ¿Sabe de qué poción estoy hablando? – Preguntó el profesor entusiasmado.

- La única poción que tiene una apariencia final exacta al agua es el filtro de los muertos en vida, que envía al bebedor a un sueño profundo, otorgándole la apariencia externa de estar muerto – explicó ella sin menor duda.

Todos se giraron hacia ella y el profesor empezó a aplaudir.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Magnífico! ¡Excelente! Ya sabía yo que sería una buena adquisición para Slytherin. ¡Cinco puntos para usted! – Exclamó – ahora, vayan a coger los ingredientes y empiecen a preparar sus pociones. Tienen dos horas para enseñármelas.

Lisa se acercó a ella mientras cogían los ingredientes y sonrió.

- Hay un reglamento respecto a los puntos que pueden ponerse o quitarse a un alumno – explicó – un máximo de veinte por alumno al día y por profesor, así se evitan favoritismos y demás.

Hermione pensó que era una buena medida. ¿Por qué la habrían quitado? Si esa medida hubiese existido, se habrían ahorrado muchas pérdidas por culpa de Snape… Aunque también hubiesen limitado a Mcgonagall, quien hasta por saber escribir tu nombre a veces daba puntos.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a cortar e inmediatamente una serie de maldiciones se elevó por la sala cuando llegaron al paso de los granos de sopóforo. Hermione sonrió maquiavélica, saber que ese desconocido "Príncipe Mestizo" era en realidad Severus Snape le quitaba muchos de esos miedos para usar sus trucos.

Lisa lo estaba pasando igual de mal que los demás, así que le dio un pequeño puntapié y le enseñó el truquillo de aplastar los granos para extraer el jugo en vez de cortarlos, claro que el truco de poner 13 en vez de 12 se lo reservó, no quería que preguntase demasiado. La chica sonrió ampliamente y empezó a imitarla.

Llegó la hora de revolver y Hermione recordó que el príncipe indicaba que la poción tenía más efectividad si se giraba de forma distinta a la que indicaba el libro normal, así que así lo hizo.

Se sentó a esperar que la poción madurase y observó a los demás. Lisa, Riddle, Lestrange, Malfoy y algunos más que no conocía ya habían acabado y estaban esperando; otros aún se peleaban con los granos y algunos estaban con la cabeza en la mesa, dando por perdida su poción, según parecía.

El tiempo de cocción pasó y paró el fuego. Vio como Slughorn pasaba por las pociones que ya estaban hechas con su ramillete de hojas. Todos los demás tornaron la hoja de color negro, signo de que estaban bien hechas, pero cuando llegó su turno la hoja simplemente se desintegró. Un jadeo generalizado inundó la sala y ella sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¡ESPECTÁCULAR! – Exclamó aún más fuerte que antes el profesor – Y como no voy a tener más clases con usted por hoy… ¡Quince puntos para Slytherin!

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y la mirada de Hermione se cruzó con la de Riddle, que la observaba con una curiosidad que casi se podía ver por cada poro de su piel. Empalideció. ¡Mierda! ¡Ella no quería tener la atención de Riddle sobre ella!

Pensó unos instantes. Bueno… Su atención ya la tenía, al igual que la del resto del colegio seguramente, así que… ¿Qué mal había si seguía con sus hábitos estudiantiles?

Tras pociones tuvieron el descanso para la comida, que hicieron en extraño silencio. ¿Ya había corrido el rumor sobre sus puntos conseguidos? Qué rápido…

- Espero que tengas paciencia – le indicó Lisa – ahora toca la clase de Skeeter.

La castaña hizo un puchero.

- ¿Y qué hacen los chicos de mientras? – Preguntó.

- Tienen clases relacionadas con gestión de empresas, obtención de contactos, etiqueta en fiestas de negocios… Ya sabes, todo lo necesario para ser el cabeza de familia – explicó Lisa.

Caminaron hasta el aula que les correspondía y se sentaron atrás. Esta vez Hermione no necesitó explicaciones para saber por qué. Antes de que la profesora apareciese, vio como todas las alumnas, Lisa incluida, se alisaban bien la ropa y se colocaban el pelo.

La profesora entró pisando fuerte y cuando estuvo en su sitio, frente al escritorio, escaneó la sala. Su mirada se posó sobre Hermione y su ceja se alzó.

- Señorita Granger, ¿cree usted que esa es una apariencia adecuada para estar en clase? – Preguntó.

Hermione se miró a sí misma. Su uniforme estaba bien, un poco arrugado por la posición de estar sentada, y su pelo se mantenía en el nido de rizos que siempre era.

- Creo que sí, profesora – respondió con voz neutra.

Una serie de "uuuuh" se escuchó por la sala, sonidos que la profesora cortó con un simple movimiento de mano.

- Supongo que alguien "como usted" nunca ha recibido normas de etiqueta y vestuario – supuso – pero debería de saber que hay ciertas formas para acudir a mis clases.

Hermione la miró sin expresión. Si esa se pensaba que iba a claudicar la llevaba clara.

- De primeras tendría que arreglarse ese pelo… ¿Una poción alisadora, quizá? – Supuso la profesora – y aprenda a llevar el uniforme de forma femenina, no como si estuviese llevando cualquier cosa.

La chica apretó los dientes. ¿¡Qué se pensaba esa idiota!?

La profesora, dispuesta a humillarla (o eso pensó), sacó un libro de una de las estanterías y se lo entregó.

- Esto es uno de los libros de vestimenta que leen las alumnas de primer año – indicó – léaselo, le será útil.

Las demás, a excepción de Lisa, empezaron a reír, pero la profesora las cortó pronto para empezar con la clase, que al parecer ese día consistía en hechizos para la ropa: cosidos, recogidos, pinzas, adición de tela para agrandar,… En definitiva: arreglillos varios.

Hermione tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no maldecir a alguna de las que allí había, profesora incluida, y al salir Lisa la arrastró hacia el "lavabo maldito", en donde empezó a maldecir a todo ser viviente.

- Tras cada clase, Dolores hace lo mismo – rio la chica.

Hermione tardó varios minutos en serenarse y se quedó observando al fantasma de Myrtle, que las miraba desde las alturas. Así que ya estaba muerta… Aunque ahora recordaba que alguien mencionó algo sobre que habría muerto en junio de ese año…

- Buenas tardes, Myrtle – saludó Lisa – te presento a Hermione Granger, una nueva alumna.

- Sé quién es – declaró la fantasma, tan seriamente que por un momento Hermione pensó que sabía "quien era" realmente – la hija de muggles de la que todos hablan, la que ha acabado en Slytherin – continuó, haciendo el latido de Hermione se calmase – veo que eres parecida a Dolores en comportamiento, ella tampoco soporta a las borregas de hoy en día…

- Eso parece – sonrió Hermione – aunque todavía tengo que esperar unas dos semanas para conocer a Dolores.

- Seguro que os lleváis bien – aseguró Myrtle – sólo espero que ahora que hay otra "guerrera" en Hogwarts, Dolores ponga en marcha su plan "Skeeter-fuera".

- Dolores siempre está diciendo que si tuviese algo de ayuda, haría que esa arpía se largase – le explicó Lisa.

Pasaron un rato hablando con la fantasma y Hermione descubrió que no era tan rancia como en su tiempo, ahora parecía más… ¿Luchadora?

Tras eso se fueron a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes que tenían pendientes.

Por suerte, aquel día tras la cena, no hubo Riddle que la parase cuando se fue a su cuarto, así que se encerró en él y empezó a pensar en los siguientes pasos que iba a dar.

* * *

><p>¡Volví! Acepto cualquier maldición hacia mi persona, ¡pero tengo buena excusa por haber tardado en publicar!<p>

Bueno, os preguntaréis porque y yo os responderé de forma sencilla: culpa del ordenador. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque al señorito le dio por ir fallando. Primero una cosa, luego otra, luego otra… hasta que tuve que formatearlo de cero. Y si a esto le añadimos todo el tema de Semana Santa, en donde mi familia ultra-atea se emperra en juntarse… ya ni os cuento -.-'

Bueno, y hoy publico tarde por algo sencillo: es el día de la madre y como buena hija me ha tocado ir a comer a su casa… y luego nos hemos puestos a jugar a cartas… y bueno, pasa lo que pasa, que una llega a las tantas.

Menos mal que ahora que me han despedido no tengo que preocuparme sobre la hora en la que me despertaré mañana -.-' Pero que coste que como mucho a las 10h estoy despierta, que a las 11 empieza mi nueva búsqueda de curro en infojobs…

Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido interesante? Como veis ha sido un poco un introducción a las clases, para que veáis la tendencia general. ¿Os cae bien esa Skeeter? Si alguno se ha imaginado que es la madre de Rita, está en lo cierto. Rita nació en 1951, así que es factible que la profesora sea su madre, ya estando casada.

¡Espero que os haya gustado y me muero por leer vuestras reviews!

**Danielle Franks**, **Yuuki Kuchiki****, ****phoenix1993****, ****Mel-nyx****, ****XxLuciernagas-sakuxX****:** ¡Muchas gracias!

**ZiaDennah MDI****:** bueno, supongo que será una tendencia generalizada con los Slytherin. Y no, no puede ser Umbridge por una sencilla razón: esa no esta casa, por lo que su apellido es Umbridge, y Dolores su apellido es King (es hija del tío de Lisa, por eso comparten apellido). Y por edad tampoco cuadra mucho (si contamos con que umbridge tenía unos 50 al llegar a Hogwarts de directora, en el 43 tendría menos de 11).

**brendush****:** bueno, quien sabe lo que pasará.. Por ahora vemos que eso de que gane puntos a la gente le mola.

**susan-black7****:** pues parece que si la van a armar jajja

**horus100****:** lemmons va a haber, pero bastante más adelante. Siempre suelo terminar mis historias XD

**paosan:** pues según parece a Tom le interesan bastante las habilidades de Hermione, quién sabe para qué.


	12. De compras

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó más lentamente de lo que Hermione hubiese deseado, y por si fuera poco se las tenía que ver con Riddle, que cada vez que podía se le acercaba. Pero por suerte, o por desgracia, con un par de palabrejos rancios le calló la boca.<p>

Sabía perfectamente que eso le estaba costando una buena ración de odio, odio que por otra parte Riddle había empezado a mostrar cuando estaban "solos", pero simplemente su boca se movía sola cuando le tenía delante. ¡Era tan insoportable!

Y lo peor es que sabía que cada día que pasaba la "curiosidad" del maldito hacia ella crecía y crecía. No era la primera vez que había notado un intento de intrusión mental por su parte, suerte que tenían unas barreras bastante decentes. Y eso le llevó a notar otra cosa: sus habilidades mágicas habían aumentado mucho, y sabía perfectamente que se debía a esas dos energías ya no tan desconocidas.

Por desgracia no había tenido tiempo durante esa semana para comenzar con sus planes, entre los trabajos que ponían los profesores (sustancialmente más extensos que los que ponían en su tiempo) y el ayudar a Lisa en lo que la chica fallaba apenas tenía tiempo para ir al baño, como aquel que dice.

Pero la cosa había acabado, llegaba el fin de semana y con él la primera salida a Hogwarts. Sería una buena excusa para meterse en la librería y hacerse con algunos libros, puesto que en sus fugaces visitas a la biblioteca no había encontrado libro alguno sobre giratiempos, los poderes de las varitas, viajes en el tiempo… Ni siquiera había encontrado nada en la Sección Prohibida.

Ya había hablado con Dumbledore sobre su ida a Londres, excusándose en que tenía que verificar unos papeles sobre el piso que había adquirido, y él le había dado su consentimiento, tras hablar con Dippet y realizar un hechizo de rastreo en su varita, para saber dónde estaba en cada momento. Lisa la acompañaría y Albus les había preparado un traslador de ida y vuelta, ya que era más rápido que el tren.

- ¿Me enseñarás tu casa? – Preguntó Lisa con ojitos brillantes mientras estaban desayunando

- Claro, podemos comer por el callejón Diagón – respondió Hermione – y ya de paso pasamos por la librería, quiero comprar unos libros.

El desayuno acabó y todos los alumnos que iban a salir se reunieron en el patio. Hermione procuró que ellas quedasen de las últimas, para poder desviarse a la primera de cambio.

- Oye Hermione, ¿por qué Riddle tiene tanto interés en ti? – Preguntó la morenita mientras caminaban.

- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no tengo ni idea – recordó la castaña – lo único que me cuadra es que tenga curiosidad por mi origen y el haber acabado en Slytherin…

- Yo sigo diciendo que está mosqueado por ser la única que le hace sombra – rio Lisa - ¿No has visto las caras que pone cada vez que te le adelantas en responder algo? Creo que esta semana llevas más puntos ganados que él.

Siguieron bromeando sobre Riddle y otros temas y cuando llegaron al pueblo y los profesores dieron vía libre se escabulleron hacia el bosque, como si estuviesen dirigiéndose hacia la casa de los gritos, que en ese momento era una simple casa abandonada puesto que el rumor de su embrujo surgía con Remus Lupin.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, mira a quiénes tenemos aquí!

Hermione reconoció de inmediato la voz de Lestrange y sin dilación colocó a Lisa tras de sí.

- ¿Qué quieres Lestrange? – Preguntó a la defensiva.

- Oh, vamos, sangresucia. Ni que me tuvieses miedo – ronroneó él.

- Piérdete, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – bufó.

- ¡Ten más respeto por sus superiores, maldita zorra! – Bramó el sacando la varita.

- ¡LESTRANGE!

Todos se giraron hacia dónde provenía la voz. Un aseado Riddle apareció entre las sombras, tan disimuladamente que cualquiera vería que las sombras formaban parte de él.

- Tienes una manía muy fea de insultar – dijo con voz seca.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ahora era tan "simpático"? El tiritineo de su espalda le dio la respuesta. ¡Claro! Lisa estaba delante y ante ella siempre se mostraba caballeroso, sólo se mostraba tal cual era cuando la tenía sola a ella.

- Disculpa a mi compañero, Granger – pidió – de vez en cuando se le olvida mantener los modales delante de las damas.

Hermione agarró la mano a Lisa.

- Ya lo he visto muchas veces – sonrió irónica – y ahora nos vamos.

Empezaron a andar pero de repente de entre las sombras aparecieron Malfoy y otros que no conocía.

- Vamos, Granger, solo queremos hablar – sonrió Riddle.

Lisa se aferró más aún a Hermione y ella supo que tenía que actuar. Así que cogiendo la pinza de clip que Albus había encantado como traslador, les dedicó un simple "adiós", y abrió y cerró la pinza dos veces, cosa que tenía que hacer para que el traslador se activase. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos negros de Tom tornándose rojos de ira.

La incómoda sensación de ser estirada y removida pasó y las chicas se encontraron en el Callejón Diagón.

- Cada día me da más miedo – susurró Lisa – no entiendo porque tiene ese tono cuando te habla. Parece tan… malo.

Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y empezaron a caminar por el callejón, deteniéndose a observar los bonitos escaparates y baboseando como tontas al ver la pastelería mágica que habían abierto.

- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos, otra vez? – Preguntó Hermione – con el mareo de la aparición casi tengo la sensación de no haber desayunado nada – río.

- Oh… Yo no tengo dinero… - susurró Lisa.

- No te preocupes – sonrío la castaña – ya que has hecho el esfuerzo de acompañarme yo te invito.

Entraron en la tienda y aprovecharon las mesas interiores para sentarse a tomar algo. Un par de tés fríos de limón y unos pastelitos de chocolate con fresas después salían en dirección a la librería.

Mientras Lisa miraba unos libros de decoraciones Hermione se metió en los pasillos más alejados y empezó a buscar lo que le interesaba. Encontró un libro de objetos mágicos, entre los cuales se hablaba extensamente de los giratiempos y las varitas, y otro sobre viajes en el tiempo, aunque este básicamente eran relatos de magos que habían usado giratiempos y otros objetos capaces de traspasar la física del espacio-tiempo.

El vendedor, que al parecer recordaba la cara de Hermione, no les hizo preguntas algunas e incluso les recomendó una nueva saga de libros sobre "la bruja de hoy", que a Hermione le parecieron una tontería pero, como Lisa se los miraba con ojitos, decidió comprar.

- Tu bolso me encanta – aseguró la morena cuando Hermione empezó a meter sin problemas los libros en su bolsa - ¿Un hechizo expandible?

- Uno expandible y otro que hace todo más ligero – respondió sonriente.

Siguieron caminando por el callejón pero Hermione se paró en seco al ver la entrada al Callejón Knockturn. Había conseguido libros medianamente interesantes en la librería, ero estaba segura de que en él podía encontrar cosas más interesantes aún.

- ¿Hermione, qué haces? – Preguntó una temerosa Lisa al verle las intenciones – no podemos entrar ahí, es un mal sitio – recordó – y tenemos los hechizos en las varitas.

Bufó. Sí, los jodidos hechizos. Dumbledore era inteligente al hacer algo así, pero estaba segura que no había contado con su pequeña habilidad para hacer magia sin varita. Río internamente. ¡Vaya! Ahora iba a resultar que pasar por el trauma de la guerra, de sobrevivir a duras penas y de ver morir a todos sus amigos iba a servir para algo.

- Lisa, necesito que te quedes aquí con mi varita – indicó – date unas vueltas por las tiendas que hay cerca o siéntate en esa terraza de delante a tomar algo.

- Pero Hermione, es peligroso – balbuceó la morena.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, sé cuidarme incluso sin varita – sonrió – sólo necesito diez minutos.

- No me dirás para qué, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Lisa tristemente.

- No sé qué quiero buscar – aseguró Hermione – simplemente voy a curiosear, y si encuentro algo interesante no dudes en que te lo contaré – sonrió.

La morena la miró unos minutos con la expresión dolorida y finalmente suspiró.

- Te esperaré tomando un té – indicó – pero ten cuidado, por favor.

Hermione se colocó bien su capa y sin más espera se adentró en el callejón, rezando por que la distribución del mismo fuese la misma que en su época, ya que la librería y la tienda de "cosas raras" estaban casi a la entrada. Suspiró tranquila al encontrarse el letrero de "B&B" estaba justo a dos pasos. B&B era la tienda que había antes de Borgin y Burkes, según escuchó decir a Lucius Malfoy, y era una especie de bazar de las artes oscuras.

Entró en la tienda pisando fuerte y colocando la expresión más Malfoy que se le podía ocurrir. Si la veían actuar altivamente como una sangre limpia, seguro que nadie se preguntaría nada, ni siquiera el porqué de una chica tan joven en un lugar como aquel.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos que formaban las estanterías, ignorando los cuchicheos de los magos de mala pinta que ahí había. Estaba mirando la zona de los libros, de donde ya había colocado varios en la cesta flotadora que la acompañaba, cuando un tío el doble de grande se le acercó.

- Hola, guapa. ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó, y la chica tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar ante el asqueroso hedor que surgía de la boca del hombre.

- Largo – ordenó arrastrando la voz tal como había visto hacer a Malfoy, Parkinson y toda la cuadra.

- Oh, vamos, sólo quiero pasar un buen rato – ronroneó el hombre acercándosele.

- No tengo tiempo para desperdicios como tú – ladró ella al más puro estilo Bellatrix, sorprendiéndose ante lo bien que le salía.

- Vamos nena…

El hombre la cogió del brazo pero ella ya estaba preparada para semejante acto. Se retorció habilidosamente, dándole un codazo en la boca el hombre y haciendo que se arrodillase ante ella después.

- ¡Maldita…! – Exclamó el hombre buscando su varita, pero algo hizo que parase.

- ¿Buscabas esto? – Ronroneó ella colocándole la varita en el cuello - ¿Sabes? No me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy de compras – aseguró – y si no quieres que te lance un avada aquí mismo, ya puedes ir largándote.

Una risita le hizo girarse y se encontró con una mujer morena de ojos oscuros. Iba recatadamente vestida así que imaginó que era de alta alcurnia.

- Yaxley, no deberías de juzgar por las apariencias – indicó la mujer con voz siseante – luego pasa lo que pasa y te cortan una oreja – río.

Hermione tiró al hombre al suelo y le sonrió mientras tiraba la varita debajo de un sofá. La mujer se le acercó sonriente y contoneando las caderas.

- Buenos días – saludó – soy Melania Black, de soltera Mcmillian. Soy la encargada de esta tienda junto con mi marido, aunque él tiene otros trabajos – se presentó.

**(N/A: para quién no lo sepa, Melania y Arcturus Black III eran los padres de Orión, padre de Sirius)**

- Buenos días. Encantada de conocerla, señora Black. Yo soy Luna Rosier – mintió Hermione recordando en un momento apellidos sangrepura que había estudiado en el colegio, no era plan de que pillasen a una hija de muggles en ese sitio.

- ¿Rosier? – Preguntó la mujer – creo que somos familia lejana – río la mujer - ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí, señorita Rosier?

- Oh, simplemente curioseaba – indicó ella usando el mismo tono coqueto que la mujer que tenía delante – siempre es bueno saber cosas – ronroneó.

A Melania le brillaron los ojos de forma traviesa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó - ¿Y qué "cosas" te interesan?

Hermione colocó una sonrisa de tiburón al más puro estilo Parkinson antes de liarla.

- Cualquier cosa que me permita… divertirme – respondió tocándose los labios con el índice – las clases en Hogwarts son muy aburridas… y siempre va bien tener métodos para escarmentar a… ciertos asistentes.

Hermione no sabía de dónde le estaban saliendo esas palabras ni cómo podía estarse expresando de esa manera, pero estaba claro que su actuación estaba convenciendo a la mujer.

- Oh, sí, te comprendo – río la mujer - ¿Algún objetivo en especial?

- Sí – sonrío la castaña – hay un chico… un mestizo – soltó con desprecio – va por ahí como si fuese un sangre pura por derecho, actuando como si fuese superior a… nosotros – explicó haciendo pausas en los lugares idóneos para soltar la siguiente palabra con más desprecio si cabía – alguien debería de enseñarle su sitio – aseguró colocando una mueca de asco – y ya que nadie lo hace, pensé que podía intentarlo yo…

La mujer soltó un gritito y empezó a aplaudir. Hermione realmente hablaba de Riddle, y realmente estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba de él, pero al parecer la señora Black simplemente imaginaba que era un mestizo cualquiera.

- Creo que tengo lo que necesitas – aseguró – estaré en el mostrador. Curioseé todo lo que deseé y cuando acabe hablamos. Ya verá como ese infeliz sabrá quiénes son los que mandan en este mundo.

- En un momento estaré ahí – sonrió perversamente Hermione.

La mujer desapareció por uno de los pasillos y la castaña siguió mirando los objetos disponibles. En apenas esa semana sus inversiones en el mundo muggle le habían otorgado el doble de lo que había invertido, y diariamente escribía cartas a Gringotts con nuevas inversiones (algunas de las cuales, las más baratas, le salían mal, claramente, para no llamar la atención), así que no tenía que preocuparse por lo que gastaba.

Cogió varios libros más, todos sobre temas que le interesaban ahora o que podían interesarle en un futuro, y pasó a los estantes de objetos. Había muchas cosas interesantes, condenadamente peligrosas y desorbitadamente caras, pero ninguna llamó lo suficientemente la atención de Hermione.

Todo hasta que llegó a una sección que tenía cosas similares a las que los gemelos Weasley vendían en su tienda. Orejas extensibles, bichos espías, pastillas malditas que causaban distintos efectos (mudez, fiebre, ampollas…) y que sólo se podían contramaldecir con un hechizo específico, chicles de filtro de muerto en vida, bombas d espejismo (que hechizabas para que mostrasen lo que tu querías durante un espacio de tiempo variable, para engañar a los que tenías a tu alrededor),… ¡Vaya! Cogió todo lo que pudo, colocándolo en la cesta, y fue directa hacia el mostrador, ya que no había nada más que le pudiese interesar.

- Creo que con esto y con lo que me puedas dar ya tengo una buena reserva – sonrío a Melania.

La mujer observó todo lo que Hermione había comprado con una sonrisita macabra en los labios.

- Creo que hago bien si digo que esto es la guinda del pastel – aseguró sacando un libro de cuero negro de debajo del mostrador – en este libro hay hechizos muy potentes, pero no mortales, con los que cualquiera aprenderá que tú eres la que manda.

- ¿Qué tipo de hechizos? – Preguntó Hermione de lo más interesada.

- Conjuros que hacen lo mismo que un Imperius pero sin ser una maldición imperdonable, hechizos que provocan lo mismo que pociones sin necesidad de éstas, formas de borrar el rastro de tu varita y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pueda saber qué has hecho con ella o dónde has estado, hechizos para que nadie más que tú pueda tocar tus cosas (y si las toca algo horrible le pasará)… - explicó Melania relamiéndose los labios – además de formas de invocar y controlar a criaturas oscuras.

- ¿Cómo un dementor? – Inquirió Hermione – me encantaría tener en mis manos a uno de esos – aseguró perversamente.

- ¿A qué sí? – Preguntó Melania – ver como la luz se extingue de los ojos del más odiado, como el miedo acude a ellos, como su alma queda absorbida por ese ser… - ronroneó - ¡Sólo de pensarlo! – Gimió – lamentablemente nadie ha podido manejar a uno de ellos.

Hermione sonrió y sacó su bolsa de galeones mientras la tal Melania contaba todo. Se fijó en unos collares que había colgados en una estantería.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó.

- ¡Ah, sí! Son una especie de trasladores que permiten desaparecerse desde cualquier lugar sin ser detectado. ¿Quieres alguno? – Inquirió Melania.

- Póngame un par – pidió Hermione – y… ¿Por casualidad no tendrá un pensadero portátil?

- ¡Claro que tengo! – Exclamó Melania - ¿Uno gris te va bien?

Hermione asintió y la mujer sacó del armario que tenía detrás una bola gris.

- Supongo que sabes cómo se usa, pero igualmente te lo explicaré – sonrió Melania – cuando no se usa tiene la apariencia de una bola gris pequeñita, para usarlo simplemente tienes que verter el recuerdo sobre ella y se abrirá para que puedas usarlo. Al acabar el recuerdo volverá a su frasco y el pensadero a su forma de bola – indicó.

Hermione asintió y guardó todo en su bolso de cuentas.

- Señorita Rosier, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted – sonrió Melania – por si necesita algo mientras esté en Hogwarts y no puede salir, aquí tiene mi tarjeta, no dude en escribirme.

La castaña cogió la tarjeta y la miró.

- ¿Silvana Spring? – Preguntó.

- Es mi "nombre comercial" – río la mujer – no es bueno involucrar tu nombre real en ciertos negocios… Y menos en envíos de productos.

- Interesante – sonrió Hermione mirando con expresión aburrida el reloj – es una pena, pero ya va siendo hora de volver a Hogwarts.

- Y dígame señorita Rosier, ¿cómo ha conseguido que la dejen salir de Hogwarts? Tenía entendido que hoy sólo iban a Hogwarts. ¿Sabe? Mi hijo Orión acude allí, quizá lo conozca. ¿De qué casa es usted? – Preguntó Melania cogiéndola del brazo con clara intención de acompañarla hasta afuera.

- Oh, tengo un buen don de la palabra y no me costó convencer mucho al subdirector Dumbledore de que era urgentísima mi venida a Londres para terminar un papeleo – ronroneo Hermione sin dejar de usar ese tono de superioridad – Orión Black… Me suena. ¿Slytherin, verdad? Yo soy de Ravenclaw.

- Oh, inteligencia… - sonrió – una muy buena cualidad unida a sus ganas de jugar… - bromeó – espero volver a verla de nuevo, señorita Rosier.

Hermione se despidió y salió del Callejón lo más rápido que pudo, que no era muy rápido puesto que notaba la mirada de la mujer en su nuca. Al llegar a la salida vio a Lisa, pero como tenía miedo de que la siguieran, con un simple movimiento de mano, que nadie que la viese desde atrás notase, le indicó que la siguiese callejón abajo.

Hermione estaba que no cabía en sí. ¿En qué momento había aprendido a comportarse tan perfectamente como si fuese una de la "realeza"? ¡Merlín! ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que tanto recibir los repudios de Malfoy y compañía iba a acabar sabiendo imitarles? No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Después de todas las cosas que había dicho, aunque en sus palabras textuales no había un insulto directo hacia los hijos de muggles, se sentía… sucia.

- ¡Santo Merlín, Hermione! – Exclamó Lisa cuando se le acercó, tras asegurar que nadie las seguía – has tardado una eternidad, casi es hora de comer.

- Entonces vayamos al restaurante de al fondo – indicó la castaña – tengo un hambre de perros.

Se sentaron dentro del restaurante, en una salita privada para que nadie las molestase.

- ¿Vas a decirme que has encontrado? – Preguntó.

Hermione le contó a grandes rasgos lo comprado.

- Hermione… ¿Eres una de esas interesadas en las artes oscuras? – Inquirió Lisa con miedo, dejando su tenedor a medio camino entre su boca y su plato.

- ¡Claro que no! – Aseguró la castaña – pero rodeada de tantos interesados en ellas, lo mejor es saber cómo defenderse.

La morena pensó unos instantes y luego suspiró.

- Imagino que tienes razón – supuso - ¿Nos enseñarás a Dolores y a mí? Riddle nunca se ha llevado bien con ella y tengo miedo que, teniéndoos a las dos sin miedo, os haga algo – explicó frunciendo el ceño – ni siquiera sé por qué he dicho eso – aseguró.

- Es tu instinto – indicó Hermione – te dice que Riddle no es tan buen chico como aparenta.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Lisa.

- Me lo dice mi instinto – explicó la castaña – y siempre he sido buena con eso.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por Londres, pasando por el piso de Hermione para que Lisa lo viese, hasta que llegada la hora de la cena, volvieron a Hogwarts con el traslador, que las dejó justo delante del despacho de Dumbledore.

El hombre las recibió alegremente y, tras recoger el traslador, revisó sus varitas.

- Veo que han estado mucho rato en la pastelería nueva – indicó.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

- Esos pastelitos deberían de estar prohibidos – lloriqueó Lisa - ¡Voy a ponerme gordísima!

- Oh, vamos. Apenas te has comido cinco – rio Hermione – por cierto, profesor.

Sacó de su bolso un pastelito de limón.

- Recordé que le gusta el limón, y como agradecimiento a haberme dejado ir a Londres con Lisa he pensado que sería una buena forma de agradecérselo – sonrió tendiéndoselo a Albus – es de los más grandes que había.

El subdirector miró el pastelillo y dio unos pequeños aplausos.

- Seguro que sí – sonrió devolviéndoles las varitas – ahora márchense a cenar o se quedarán sin nada – bromeó.

Las chicas se despidieron y salieron del despacho en dirección al salón. Una vez fuera del rango de visión y escucha de Albus, y después de que Hermione se aseguraba de que no tenían ningún hechizo espía, suspiraron tranquilas.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que sabrías actuar bien – susurró abrazando a Lisa.

Por la noche, tras la cena, Hermione se metió en la cama y empezó a leer los libros por encima, ya que apenas tenía sueño y el día siguiente era domingo. Bien… ya tenía todo para empezar con su plan. Sólo esperaba que Riddle no decidiese chincharla mucho o tendría que acudir a sus nuevos "juguetitos".

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí estoy! Sí, ya sé que esta vez me he retrasado mucho muchísisimo, pero no queráis saber cómo estoy… ¿Sabéis esos días en los que te levantas y sólo quieres que caiga una bomba en el planeta y que todo y todos se vayan a la mierda? ¿O que te caiga a ti y desaparecer? Pues así llevo yo toooodo el jodido mes. Y aun me dura la rachita… por suerte todo indica que a partir de la semana que viene o la siguiente conseguiré trabajo, así que a ver si la cosa se calma…<p>

Pero bueno… espero que este cap os haya gustado lo suficiente como para perdonarme.

¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? Podría decirse que es de transición, pero realmente yo no lo veo así. Es el primer paso para que Hermione inicie sus planes. ¿Qué creéis que hará? ¿Planear la muerte de Dumbledore? ¿La destrucción de los horrocruxes creados, que ahora es solo el diario? ¿O se centrará en volver a su tiempo?

En fin, espero que las musas me acompañen y dentro de dos semanas pueda publicar, si no… bueno, avisaré y ya sabréis que no estoy en mis capacidades para escribir.

¡Espero que os haya gustado y me muero por leer vuestras reviews!

**susan-black7**: Dolores… yo también me muerto por que aparezca jajaja No sé si la haré volver de su viaje en el capítulo siguiente o en el que le sigue, ya veremos jajaja

**kirtash96**: ¿te pareció corto? Espero que este te haya gustado más en longitud jajaja. Escribo normalmente cada dos semanas, pero hay veces (como esta) que las cosas en casa no me van bien y me es imposible. Eso sí, si me retraso siempre aviso, no vaya a ser que creáis que os abandono o algo.

**ZiaDennah MDI**: ¡No es Umbridge! La compi de habitación de Hermione se llama Dolores King.

**Danielle Franks**: ¡Muchas gracias!

**brendush**: Lo de las magias… si seguimos la lógica de Hermione sólo pueden ser las de las varitas de Voldemort y de Sauco, pero a saber.

**horus100**: Hermione es Hermione, no hay más jajaja. En su naturaleza está el ser sabelotodo y casi seguro que le es imposible no sobresalir.

**Paosan**: lo del punto de vista de Tom… Sí, seguramente volveré a hacerlo, pero no sé en qué momento. Quizá cuando empiecen a enfrentarse más directamente.


	13. Dolores

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente pasó rápidamente, seguramente gracias a las bromas que Hermione hacía, y pronto Lisa y Hermione estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade esperando a Dolores.<p>

Durante la semana les había tocado aguantar las mismas cosas de siempre y la castaña estaba ya cansada de tener a Riddle intentando meterse en su mente, y cada vez atacaba más fuerte. No sabía cuánto más podrían aguantar sus defensas, pero confiaba en ellas ya que, extrañamente, cada vez que notaba alguna barrera quebrarse, las energías de las varitas que tenía dentro se entrelazaban y creaban un "parche".

Todos los días llevaba a clase caramelos malditos, aprovechando la mala tendencia que tenían los seguidores de Riddle a quitarles las cosas dulces a los demás. ¡Que risa verlos a todos vomitando bilis por doquier! O sin poder hablar varias horas, o con la cara hinchada… Lástima que Riddle nunca llegó a coger nada, y menos tras ver que los caramelitos tenían trampa.

El las clases de DCAO habían estado haciendo duelos y, como no, el señorito se empeñaba en estar con ella. No es que le tuviese miedo, bueno quizá un poco, pero gracias a ellas había descubierto que, aunque Riddle sabía mucho de artes oscuras, no estaba tan lejos de ella como había pensado a priori. Casi podía decir que sabía tanto como él, o al menos su habilidad para defenderse y esquivar era bastante alta. Lástima que eso ocasionó que el interés del capullo aumentase… ¡Ella quería pasar desapercibida, pero le era imposible!

- Tienes muchas ganas de que el tren llegue, ¿eh? – Río Hermione al ver a Lisa moverse de un lado a otro.

La morena asintió nerviosamente.

- Le he hablado a Dolores de ti en las cartas que nos hemos ido mandando – sonrió – ella también tiene ganas de conocerte.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos a esperar el tren, que llegó en apenas media hora. La gente empezó a salir de él, algunos con maletas y otros sin, y Lisa se levantó en cuanto vio a su prima.

Dolores era una adolescente de su edad con un pelo negro carbón y largo hasta los riñones, con ondulaciones y rizos por todos lados. Sus ojos mostraban un azul tan claro que parecía blanco, y que a su vez, hacía un efecto asombroso con su nívea piel. La chica tenía una constitución bastante esbelta y era bastante alta, sacándoles media cabeza a Hermione y casi una y media a Lisa. Llevaba un vestido de tejano negro de manga a tres cuartos, unas botas marrones altas y el pelo recogido en una cola alta.

Hermione se fijó en la chica y se sorprendió al ver la similitud de rostro que había entre ellas. Más que primas parecían hermanas.

- ¡Dolores! – Exclamó Lisa lanzándose contra ella.

- ¡Lisa! – Devolvió ella tirando las maletas al suelo.

Hermione se apartó un poco parar darles intimidad a las primas mientras se ponían al día.

- Ven, Dolores, te presentaré a Hermione – escuchó decir a Lisa.

Las primas se acercaron a ella y les sonrió.

- Hermione, te presento a mi prima y a tu compañera de habitación, Dolores King – sonrió Lisa – Dolores, ella es Hermione Granger.

La chica la observó unos segundos antes de sonreír radiantemente.

- Caramba, después de todo lo que me ha ido contando Lisa ya es como si te conociese – rio tendiéndole la mano – parece que tampoco te llevas bien con Riddle.

- Ni que lo digas – aseguró ella devolviendo el gesto – pero por ahora sé cómo manejarlo.

Dolores soltó una risotada.

- Oh, sí, los caramelitos, espero que me enseñes tus truquitos – rio, seguramente recordando alguna de las cartas – oye, ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar? La señora del carrito no tenía pastas y me muero de hambre.

Con un simple movimiento de varita Dolores redujo sus maletas al tamaño de un dedal y se las metió en el bolsillo. Tras eso las chicas se fueron a las Tres Escobas a desayunar algo.

Los cuchicheos empezaron en cuanto las chicas entraron al local. Era bastante visible que Dolores tampoco era querida entre los Slytherin, ni tampoco entre los alumnos en general por su (según Lisa) carácter combativo y nada sumiso (algo que en esos tiempos era requerido en una mujer), y tenerla ahora con Hermione… Era como tener dos bombas juntas.

Pidieron zumos de calabaza y pastitas y empezaron a hablar. Hermione descubrió que todo lo que le había contado Lisa era verdad. Dolores era como ella en relación al carácter.

- En realidad esa cosa estúpida quería ponerme en Gryffindor – aseguró Dolores – pero con un par de amenazas conseguí que me colocara en Slytherin. Creí que el fuego no le gusta – bromeó - ¿A ti como es que te puso en Slytherin?

Hermione alzó los hombros.

- Imagino que quería ver qué pasaba al meter a otra hija de muggles ahí – suspiró – me confesó que quería meterme en Ravenclaw – mintió.

- Jodido cacharro – bufó Dolores.

- ¡Loli! No digas esas palabrotas – la regañó Lisa.

- Mientras me sigas llamando "Loli" seguiré hablando así - replicó Dolores – ni que tuviese cinco años…

Tras comer un poco decidieron irse a dar una vuelta y acabaron cerca del lago hablando de cosas varias: las vacaciones de Dolores, lo que habían ido haciendo durante esas semanas,…

- ¿Te metiste en el Callejón Knockturn? – Preguntó Dolores sorprendidísima – caramba, y yo que me consideraba valiente…

- Más bien inconsciente – rectificó Lisa.

- Vamos Lisa – sonrió Hermione – no pretendo aprender magia negra ni nada, pero una bruja tiene que saber defenderse – recordó.

- Ya quiero ver uno de esos fantásticos duelos entre Riddle y tú – bromeó Dolores – debe de ser una auténtica batalla – aseguró – yo me enfrenté una vez a él, pero el profesor nos paró cuando empezamos a incendiar todo.

- Oh, no me recuerdes ese día – lloriqueó Lisa toqueteándose el pelo.

- ¿Me vas a perdonar de una vez que te quemase el pelo o no? – Lloriqueó Dolores mordiéndose el labio – además, fue culpa tuya. ¿A quién se le ocurre intentar bloquear un _Incendio_ con un _Expelliarmus_?

- Ni un _Protego_ puede con un _Incendio_ bien conjurado – recordó Hermione – yo sólo consigo pararlos con _Protego Máxima._

- ¿Sabes invocar un _Máxima_? – Preguntó Dolores sorprendida.

- Deberías de ver lo que es capaz de hacer – aseguró Lisa - ¡Tiene incluso un _Patronus_!

Dolores miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿En serio?

La castaña sacó su varita y con un suave movimiento conjuró a su nutria, que empezó a moverse entre las chicas despreocupadamente.

- ¡Que envidia! – Exclamó Dolores – yo apenas puedo crear una oreja… Creo que es un conejo…

- A mí lo máximo que me sale es una especie de… gusano – susurró Lisa - Un gusano no puede ser un _Patronus,_ ¿verdad? – Preguntó con una mueca de asco.

Acabaron riendo a carcajadas mientras se metían unas con otras hasta que la hora de volver se hizo presente y emprendieron el camino a Hogwarts.

Se sorprendieron al ver que, a la hora de la cena, en vez de los dos sitios de siempre, había tres, pero decidieron hacer caso omiso a las miraditas y empezaron a comer.

- ¿Queréis hacer algo especial mañana? – Preguntó Dolores.

- ¿Apenas acabas de llegar y ya estás pensando en liarla? – Inquirió Lisa mirándola con expresión seria.

- Oh, vamos… Ni que estuviese proponiendo colarnos en los aposentos de Skeeter y cambiarle sus caros y finos champús por baba de sapo – rio la chica.

Hermione se atragantó con su zumo al soltar una risita e iba a decir algo cuando Dumbledore se personó ante ellas.

- Es una alegría tenerla de vuelta, señorita King – sonrió mirando a Dolores - ¿Haría el favor de mañana por la tarde pasarse por mi despacho?

- No hay problema, profesor Dumbledore – aseguró ella educadamente – ya sabe que adoro charlar con usted, sobre todo si hay caramelitos de limón de por medio.

El hombre sonrió amablemente y se despidió.

- ¿Charlas mucho con él? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Bastante – aseguró Dolores – siempre se preocupa por cómo está "alguien como yo" en Slytherin – recordó – imagino que contigo hace lo mismo.

Hermione asintió. Al menos una o dos veces por semana iba al despacho del subdirector a charlar, aunque la conversación se centraba en él preguntándole a ella si se sentía cómoda, si estaba bien…

- Yo tendría que acabar un trabajo de Herbología – dijo Lisa - ¿Tú que vas a hacer? – Preguntó a Hermione.

- Quiero explorar un poco – sonrió.

- ¿Te vas a explorar sin nosotras? – Intervino Dolores – que morro.

Aquella noche Dolores y Hermione se la pasaron hablando. Podría decirse que aprovecharon el ser las únicas hijas de muggles en Slytherin para sincerarse, y eso les descubrió que eran incluso más parecidas de lo que imaginaban. La única diferencia es que a Dolores le iba más la "revolución física", cosa que hacía que siempre estuviese llena de moratones, y Hermione era más mental.

La mañana del día siguiente se la pasaron en los jardines, ignorando las miradas e intentos de ataque de los demás, mientras ponían al día los deberes.

Por la tarde, tras la comida y un poco más de deberes, cada una se fue por su lado: Lisa a la biblioteca; Dolores al despacho de Albus y Hermione a investigar.

La castaña iba paseando por el séptimo piso cuando una ya conocida puerta apareció ante sus ojos.

- Vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí – rio entrando en la sala.

La habitación en la que entró era una imitación de la sala común de Gryffindor en su tiempo. Suspiro agradecida. Ya ni recordaba cómo era sentirse en casa.

Se tumbó en uno de los sofás y se dispuso a recordar. Recordar era algo que dolía, pero necesitaba hacerlo de vez en cuando para no olvidar quién era.

Recordó a Harry, a Ron, a Ginny, a Luna, a Neville, a sus padres,… Recordó cómo se habían topado con Snape antes de volver a los bosques y como, ignorando todo pronóstico, éste les había contado todo lo referente a Lily Evans y él.

Las paredes empezaron a sonar y le entró la risa triste al reconocer el himno de Hogwarts. No había escuchado el de ese tiempo, así que no sabía si era el mismo, pero imaginaba que no habría cambiado mucho.

Con el himno de fondo sacó lo que había en su mochila: los libros de artes oscuras, los libros de información varia que le interesaba, sus diarios, sus notas, los libros que cogió en su tiempo del despacho de Dumbledore…

Sacó también una nueva libreta, que estaba totalmente en blanco, para poder ir anotando cosas.

Respiro hondo un par de veces y empezó a leer. En esas dos semanas apenas había podido investigar a fondo, todo lo que había hecho era hacerse con libros que pudiesen servirle. Viajes en el tiempo, giratiempos, varitas,… Necesitaba volver a casa, y necesitaba hacerlo pronto. No quería arriesgarse a tener un encontronazo con Riddle ni tampoco quería cambiar demasiado el pasado… Aunque seguía sin ver que tan malo podía ser que consiguiese una pistola y le metiese una bala entre ceja y ceja a ese maldito.

Dos horas después, mientras estaba guardando todo para ir a ducharse antes de ir a la cena, el ambiente de la sala empezó a cambiar. Frunció el ceño. Eso solo pasaba cuando… Oh, oh…

Recogió lo más rápido que pudo, asegurando que no se dejaba nada, y se escondió en uno de los armarios que había en la sala, que ahora se mostraba como uno de esos comedores con una mesa rectangular larga y un montón de sillas.

La sangre se le heló cuando vio entrar a Riddle y su séquito. El chico tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y los demás se repartieron por los lados, quedando Malfoy y Lestrange más cerca de él.

* * *

><p>¡Volví! Bueno, de primeras quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero si alguno ha leído mis otros fics ya sabrá por qué. Si no, lo repito: he encontrado un curro que me va a estar robando cerca de 12h diarias de lunes a viernes durante unos dos meses. Así que durante el finde me veo obligada a hacer lo que no he hecho durante la semana (compras, salir, ir al gim, limpieza…) y mi tiempo para escribir se reduce a una milésima de lo que era. Por suerte, según parece, cuando pasen estos dos meses "de entrenamiento" tendré un horario más normal (de esos que a las 5-6 de la tarde ya estás en casa) y podré volver a mi ritmo normal.<p>

Y bueno, lo que ya he dicho en los otros dos fics: de actualizar cada 2 semanas tengo que pasar a 3-4 porque el tiempo simplemente no me da y las musas no están muy activas…

¿Qué tal os ha parecido el cap? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué tal os cae Dolores? A mi muy bien ^^ En menudo lío se acaba de meter Hermione… Ahora va a vivir en vivo una de las reuniones de Riddle y sus matones…

¡Espero vuestros reviews y que el cap os haya gustado!

P.D: Y para los que queréis escrito desde la perspectiva de Tom… ¡El siguiente capítulo será casi todo así!

**kirtash96**: ¡Muchas gracias!

**Aome-Hime**: aquí tienes a Dolores, espero que os haya caído bien. Y por lo que has leído, Hermione no tiene pensado acercarse a Tom, no está en sus planes.

**horus100**: ¿A qué sí? Melania me cayó de fábula incluso antes de escribir sobre ella jajaja

**MariiBravo**: nadie quiere que Melania descubra que Hermione no es una Rosier jajaja Si aparecerá más o no, no puedo decírtelo seguro.

**Jackie Sly**: ¡Gracias!

**susan-black7**: jajajaa. Por lo que parece Hermione ya ha usado sus caramelitos y parece que Tom no se lo está tomando bien. Anda que como la descubran en el armario….

**brendush**; ¡En el siguiente capítulo tendrás Tom Riddle POV!


	14. No me matéis TT

¡Buenas tardes!

Os escribo para deciros que no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar (pero no desesperéis, que no pienso abandonar la historia ni de coña).

Mi "depre" se ha ido, pero ahora tengo otros problemas más gordos. Entre ellos que finalmente me han pillado en el curro en el que me estaban formando y resulta que sigo con el mismo horario que en el entrenamiento. Vamos, que salgo de casa a las 9 de la mañana y vuelvo cerca de las 8 de la tarde…. Y luego ponte a limpiar, hacer la cena y comida del día siguiente, cositas por allí y por allá…

¿Y los findes? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mi trabajo consiste en estar sentada TOOOODO el rato he decidido, por el bien de mi salud, apuntarme a un gimnasio al que voy Sábados y Domingos por la mañana. Y por la tarde bueno, toca ir a comprar, quedar con la familia, y todo lo que no hay tiempo de hacer en otro momento.

Y si a eso le añadimos que estoy haciendo obras en casa (haciéndolas yo, porque no hay dinero para contratar a un experto) pues ya os podéis imaginar el lío que llevo montado.

Dicho esto, perdonad la espera y espero que comprendáis que por mucho que adore escribir las obligaciones son las obligaciones -.-'

¡Nos vemos!


	15. Horror

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>RIDDLE POV.<p>

- ¡Mataré a esa jodida puta! – Bramaba el inútil de Lestrange tras el quinto día de vómitos.

- No digas sandeces – bufo Riddle – eres tú el que se emperra en quitarle cosas sabiendo lo que puede pasar. Hasta un crío de tres años te engañaría.

Decidió centrar su atención en la ventana mientras los memos que tenía por sirvientes seguían quejándose de las malas jugarretas que esa tal Granger había conseguido hacerles.

Si algo tenía que confesar es que la chica se las traía. Jamás se había encontrado con alguien como ella, tan fiera, y eso le intrigaba.

¿Qué clase de poder tenía para que no pudiese leerle la mente? Había notado las veces que rompía alguna de sus barreras, claro está, pero ni siquiera había visto nada cuando la misma se regeneraba con más fuerza.

¿Y los duelos? ¡Fantástico! No sabía si era el hecho de haber sido, supuestamente, educada en casa, o si su verdadero origen (el cual estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar) tenía algo que ver, pero la chica conocía hechizos de lo más complicados… y oscuros. No se empleaba a tope con ella, puesto que eso haría que la atención se centrase en él y no quería eso, pero peleaban a un nivel bastante alto. Y podía decirse que estaban muy igualados.

Escuchó a sus compañeros de casa quejarse de la tal King y suspiró. Otro grano en el culo. No es que antes le prestase mucha atención pero era palpable que no le soportaba. Aquello le producía una sensación extraña. Desde que empezó la pubertad había usado sus encantos para lo que necesitaba y era consciente de lo atractivo que les resultaba a las chicas que le rodeaban… a todas menos a esas dos.

No sabía muy bien porque King no le soportaba, aunque imaginaba que estar con los chicos que siempre se metían con esa boba prima que tenía podía tener algo que ver, pero podía ver en los ojos de Granger la repugnancia cuando le miraba. ¿Cómo podía mirarle así sin siquiera conocerle? Bufó visiblemente molesto, aquellas cosas sólo le confirmaban que la chica sabía más de lo que presentaba, ¡y no podía meterse en su mente!

- Señor, la hora de la reunión se acerca – indicó uno de los alumnos menores.

Se colocó bien la túnica y empezó a caminar hacia su lugar de reunión. No tuvo que decir nada, los seguidores que estaban en la Sala Común le siguieron de inmediato y los que se encontraban por el camino dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para imitarles. Borregos… Jamás entendería como podían existir personas como ellos, tan débiles, tan manipulables, tan sumisos…

Por el camino se encontraron con las primas King y frunció el ceño. ¿Granger no iba con ellas? Qué raro. Siempre estaban juntas.

Llegando a la altura de la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres sonrió al ver cómo iba apareciendo la puerta. ¡Magnífico! Que hubiese una sala así era tan… tan… Ni siquiera comprendía como todos pensaban que era una leyenda.

El "acogedor" ambiente de siempre les recibió una vez entraron y tomó sitio en la cabecera de la enorme mesa que la sala había preparado para ellos. Le intrigaba mucho el hecho de que la sala supiera lo que quería/necesitaba cada uno de los que entraban en ella, pero no había conseguido descubrir nada sobre ella, sólo rumores sin sentido.

Uno a uno sus seguidores fueron dando sus reportes. Todos tenían "misiones" varias que iban desde hacerles la vida imposible a esos sangresucias malnacidos hasta investigar diversas cosas, maldiciones y conjuros oscuros en su gran mayoría.

- Esa puta sangresucia y esa mestiza nos están jodiendo bien – bufó uno de los alumnos mayores – es como si supieran donde estamos cada vez que queremos escarmentar a uno de esos malditos hijos de magos por atreverse a venir aquí.

Rodó los ojos. ¿Qué es cómo si lo supiesen? Valiente afirmación. No hacía falta fijarse mucho para saber cuándo uno de esos idiotas iba a hacerle algo a uno de los alumnos menores. Ni siquiera sabía porque los idiotas del grupo acababan siempre con la misión de expulsar a los sangresucias de primero y segundo, siempre la cagaban. Pero claro, ¿quién no sospecharía cuando se pasan el día siguiéndolos con esa cara de locos?

- ¿Y lo que te mandé? – Le preguntó a Lestrange.

- Su herencia ya está en buen sitio, amo – respondió él sumisamente – y envié a algunos de los elfos de mi familia a la mansión de sus abuelos para que la mantengan en correcto estado hasta que pueda ir.

- Perfecto – sonrió.

Volvió a pensar en eso mientras toqueteaba su anillo. Sí… Los Riddle. Que sorpresa había sido para él descubrir que detrás de unos muggles tan asquerosos escondían una inmensa fortuna.

Sonrió desquiciadamente al recordar la última mirada de aquel al que debía de llamar padre. ¡Cuánto disfrutó matándolo! ¿Y sus abuelos? Oh… con ellos disfrutó más aún. Sus gritos aún resonaban en su cabeza, al igual de sus voces llamándole "monstruo" cuando les demostró lo que sabía hacer. Inútiles muggles… Eran tan simples que ni vieron la que se les venía encima.

¿Y el bobo de su tío? ¡Qué imbécil! ¿De verdad pensó que le iba a recompensar de algún modo que le contase la historia de cómo su madre engañó a ese muggle? ¿De cómo SU MADRE, una auténtica sangrepura, se había arrastrado por un muggle como ese?

Estúpido… Suerte que ya no tendría que preocuparse de él… ¿Cuánto tardaría en suicidarse en Azkaban? ¿O quizá lo matarían los demás presos? Sabía de buena tinta que los Gaunt no eran de las familias mejor consideradas por la podredumbre que los rodeaba…

Hum… Que irónico. Si algo tenía que agradecer al ser hijo de su padre era en el tener su atractivo, cosa que podría explicar bastante bien el talento que parecían poseer todos los Riddle en su vida. Si hubiese salido como cualquier Gaunt… bueno, simplemente se habría suicidado ipso facto. ¿Cómo podían vivir aquellos seres sabiendo que eran tan horrendos?

Lamentaba mucho no pode disfrutar de ese patrimonio hasta los dieciocho, pero si no quería levantar sospechas tendría que esperar…

Siguió escuchando las charlitas de sus seguidores y rodó los ojos de forma aburrida. ¿Qué era lo que no entendían esos idiotas? Hablaban de conquistas, de asesinatos, de torturas… ¿Acaso podían ser tan simples como para pensar que sus poderes actuales les permitirían eso? Sólo Dumbledore podría acabar con todos ellos de un manotazo, aunque le costase horrores aceptarlo.

Sí. Eso era lo que necesitaban. Seguir estudiando, seguir investigando, seguir aprendiendo, seguir practicando… Seguir creciendo hasta convertirse en magos capaces de hacer temblar al mundo mágico con un solo paso.

- Amo, ¿quiere que hagamos algo con esa sangresucia? – Preguntó Malfoy.

- No seas idiota – bufó - ¿O acaso no habéis aprendido aún? – Recordó, rememorando todas las veces que la chica se había librado de las encerronas de sus secuaces – a veces me pregunto si tenéis un saco de serrín en vez de cerebro.

Unos ruidos en la puerta les hicieron levantarse. Ésta se abrió lentamente y dejaron entrar a dos de sus secuaces que llevaban casi a rastras a uno de los alumnos de último curso. Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- Vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí – comentó con calma - ¿No has aprendido aún a no mezclarte con esos seres inferiores, Maverik?

El chico, un chavalín rubio de ojos azules, le miró con pánico y atrevimiento a la vez.

- No la llames así – gruñó – ella no es como piensas, ninguno de ellos lo es.

Rodó los ojos.

- Te he dado ya muchas oportunidades. Pensé que era una simple diversión pasajera, pero siempre acabas volviendo con ella – recordó - ¿No lo entendiste bien la última vez?

- No pienso dejar de verme con ella – aseguró él – no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

-Esa sangresucia debe de saber abrirse muy bien de piernas para que la tengas en tan alta estima – comentó cruelmente, haciendo que los demás riesen.

- No sirve de nada hablar con alguien como tú – dijo el chico – no sabes nada del amor, ni del cariño… Nunca, jamás, llegarás a entender lo que se siente cuando tienes una conexión de ese tipo con alguien. Por muchas que pasen por tu cama, por muchas que se enamoren de ti, de tu físico o de tu poder, tú siempre serás un ser vacío – anunció sin dejarse vencer – me das lástima.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó. Su mano se movió velozmente hacia su varita y la maldición _cruciatus_ ya estaba saliendo de ella incluso cuando aún no le había apuntado directamente.

¿Qué él no iba a saber que significaban esas palabras? ¿¡Acaso él las necesitaba!? ¡No! ¡Él no necesitaba el amor ni el cariño de nadie! Con tener a alguna putita para desfogarse ya le servía. El amor, el cariño y cualquier cosa relacionada con eso sólo convertían a las personas en seres débiles y dependientes. Repugnante.

¿Y él, un sangrepura que se había dejado engatusar por una rata sangresucia, le tenía lástima? ¿¡Lástima!? ¡Intolerable! ¡Él era Lord Voldemort! ¡Él iba a ser el mago más poderoso del mundo! ¡Un inmortal! ¿¡Y un idiota decía que le tenía lástima por no saber qué iba a ser esa estupidez del amor!?

La ira le inundaba de forma tan intensa que apenas se podía controlar. El cuerpo del chico se sacudía como una anguila y ya veía la sangre chorrear de su boca y nariz. Sabía que debía de parar si no quería matarle, pero aquellas palabras le molestaban de tal manera que gran parte de él quería acabar con ese saco de gusanos infectos.

- Amo, pare por favor – escuchó pedir a uno de los alumnos – si sigue acabará mandándolo a la enfermería y eso sería perjudicial para nosotros, para usted.

Bufó con hastío y apartó la varita de su objetivo, cortando el conjuro de inmediato. Notó con malicia como su víctima luchaba por respirar y se sintió un poco más "aliviado".

- Espero que esto te sirva como ultimátum – comentó – sino, la próxima vez será esa putita la que sufra, y créeme que no me importará ignorar sus orígenes y dejar que los demás la destrocen – advirtió – y tú estarás mirándolo todo sin poder hacer nada.

Sus secuaces y él abandonaron la sala dejando al pobre chico seminconsciente en el suelo luchando por obtener el oxígeno suficiente.

HERMION POV.

Sentía que las manos le temblaban y apenas podía controlar las lágrimas. No podía creerse lo que acababa de presenciar. Monstruo… ese Riddle era un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a aquel pobre chico?

Espero con ansia a que el último de esos locos saliese y la puerta desapareciese para salir de su improvisado escondite. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y ya no sabía si era por el temor a que volviesen y verse descubierta, por lo que había visto o por todo.

Se acercó con cuidado al chico, que gemía adolorido en el suelo, y se agachó a su lado.

- ¿Estás… bien? – Preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida al instante.

Los ojos del muchacho se enfocaron en ella con dificultad y vio como la confusión pasaba por ellos.

- ¿Gran… Gran… Gran…?- Intentó preguntar, pero el castañeteo que tenían sus dientes debido a las convulsiones que aún tomaban su cuerpo se lo impedía.

- No hables ahora – pidió – espera a que te cure un poco.

Hermione invocó su bolso y sacó algunas de sus pociones de él. Con cuidado las vertió en la boca del muchacho, sonriendo al ver que empezaban a hacer efecto rápidamente.

Varios largos minutos después, en los que la habitación decidió volver a cambiar y darles unos cómodos sillones ante un cálido fuego, el chico consiguió levantarse y, aun con paso indeciso, caminó hasta uno de ellos.

- ¿Mejor? – Tanteó Hermione.

- Escondida en un armario, ¿eh? – Comentó él ignorándola totalmente – si Riddle y los demás te hubiesen descubierto estarías muerta.

La chica se mordió el labio.

- Llevo mucho tiempo escondiéndome en este tipo de situaciones – comentó restándole importancia.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos y Hermione empezó a sentirse ansiosa. Notaba los ojos del chico mirándola fijamente y una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que saliese corriendo de allí, pero prefería hacerle caso a la otra, la que le decía que si el chico estaba enamorado de una hija de muggles aun siendo sangrepura no podía ser malo.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó, intentando hacerle hablar un poco.

El chico inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te interesa? – Inquirió.

Se mordió el labio.

- Bueno, si ha conseguido que te enfrentes a Riddle cuando es visible que antes estabas de su parte… sin duda debe de ser una chica excepcional – comentó como quién no quiere la cosa.

Él rio suavemente.

- Sí, la verdad que sí – aseguró – se llama Rinha, es de Ravenclaw.

Hermione pensó rápidamente. Se había emperrado en aprenderse todos los nombres de todos los alumnos de ese momento, para saber a qué atenerse con cada uno de ellos, así que sabía quién era la chica.

Castaña de pelo largo y lacio, ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto, bellísima… Recordó que había leído sobre ella, ya que se había convertido en una de las primeras ministras del Ministerio de Magia, pero también recordó que fue una de las primeras en morir durante el primer reinado de terror de Voldemort.

- Creo que sé quién es – sonrió – dicen que es muy buena.

- Es encantadora – aseguró él – una de las mejores estudiantes del curso.

- No me extraña que estés coladito por ella – rio Hermione.

- Le he pedido que se case conmigo – anunció él – en cuánto salgamos de Hogwarts quiero que se venga conmigo a vivir, aunque ambos seguiremos estudiando – explicó – y no pienso dejar que ese Riddle la toque – aseguró – fui uno de los suyos durante dos años, pero ya no más…

Hermione se impresionó ante las palabras del muchacho. Ya no era sólo el asco con el que hablaba de Riddle, casi le impresionaba más el hecho de que hubiese dicho que la chica iba a seguir estudiando una vez viviesen juntos. ¿Sería uno de los precursores de la liberación femenina?

- Pues espero que seáis muy felices – aseguró – y si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo.

- Eres extraña – comentó él – jamás había aparecido nadie como tú por aquí. Tienes a esos locos por encontrarte un punto débil.

Hermione rio rotamente.

- Pues me da que después de todo lo que he vivido ya no me queda de eso – aseguró.

El chico se levantó y se adecentó la ropa, aunque para ella la llevaba bien. ¿Acaso todos los chicos de ese tiempo tenían que hacer lo mismo?

- No te fíes, no sabes hasta dónde puede llegar Riddle – le advirtió él – atacará cualquier cosa por la que demuestres aprecio en su intento por destruirte – añadió.

Y sin más, salió por la puerta.

Hermione se repanchingó en el sillón y suspiró. ¿Puntos débiles? ¿Atacar a cualquier cosa por la que sintiera afecto? ¿Se estaría refiriendo a Dolores o Lisa? Seguramente… Ella misma las advertía, sobre todo a Dolores, de que estar con ella podía traerles muchos problemas (de hecho, ya se los estaba trayendo), pero las chicas insistían en seguir con ella así que…

Decidió que era mejor salir e irse a cenar para olvidarse durante un rato de toda la mierda que había escuchado y presenciado. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar por la noche… Lo único que sabía era que la idea de meterle un balazo a ese mamón era cada vez más seductora.

* * *

><p>¡Buajajaj! ¡Ya me tenéis de vuelta! Sé que ha sido una larga temporada sin vernos pero espero que este capítulo os guste ^^<p>

Comentaros que el curro me va muy bien. De hecho desde mediados del mes pasado, que me subieron de categoría, soy Senior Agent (vamos, superior a una teleoperadora normal, currando como uno de los jefazos y cobrando lo mismo que el teleoperador, pero bue) y estoy de lo más contenta en el curro (aunque ya no tanto al pensar en mi tiempo libre, que es lo siguiente a nulo T_T).

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os gusta que haya vuelto el POV de Tom? ¿Lo veis muy sádico o más bien normalito? (normalito siendo él, claro). Pobre Maverik… lo que ha tenido que aguantar… ¡Si es que no se puede estar enamorao'! ¡To' son lios! Jajajaja

kirtash96: ¡Me alegra saber que te cae bien Dolores! ¡A mí también!

Aome-Hime: ains, ains, ains.. ¿Qué mala que soy eh? Mira que obligar a Hermione a participar en un Tommione sin que quiera… ¿Eso podría considerarse violación de sus derechos personajiles? XD

Recodarte que la que está en el colegio no es Rita, es su madre (o al menos, los cálculos dan para que sea su madre).

Lisa y Dolores son toditas mías, aunque si hay algún personaje similar rondando la cabecita de la Rowling no me hago responsable jajajaja.

susan-black7: por suerte no la han descubierto, aunque lo que ha visto la pobre la ha dejado traumada…

MariiBravo: ¡Pues parece que ni él se ha enterado! ¿Será que la Sala la ha ayudado a pasar desapercibida dentro de ese armario?

horus100: no sé si peor que los Merodeadores… pero está claro que los Mortífagos han encontrado la horma de su zapato jajajaja.

Paosan: ¿A quién te recuerda dolores? ¡Pero si es muy mona!

AliciaEspinosa7: ¡Y aquí sigo! ¡Eso ni lo dudéis!

Laura M: ¿Quién sabe? Tal como lo pintaban yo siempre lo he visto como un "tía que quiero, tía que tengo" aunque sólo fuese para desfogarse. P.D: respecto al físico de Hermione ten en cuenta que está narrado desde la perspectiva de Tom, que se basa básicamente en que es hija de muggles para menospreciarla y su visión queda distorsionada por eso. ¿Cambiará en un futuro? Quién sabe… (bueno sí, lo sé yo XD)

sasuhina-itahina 100: ¡Pues aquí la tienes! ^^

¡Espero vuestras reviews y, aunque no sé cuándo podré publicar de nuevo, os aseguro que os estaré leyendo y moviendo los engranajes de mi cabeza para traeros otro magnífico capítulo!


	16. Tu peor pesadilla

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>- ¡Alumnos! – Gritó el profesor Merrythought – presten atención – pidió – el encantamiento que vamos a practicar hoy no es de los más sencillos – indicó – necesitan estar bien concentrados para realizar el conjuro <em>Patronus<em> si quieren que les salga bien.

Hermione sonrió desde su sitio. Nunca en la vida se habría esperado que la profesora de les empezase a enseñar ese tipo de conjuros a los alumnos de sexto, en su tiempo si llegaban a darlos en séptimo era para dar gracias. Con esta profesora ya llevaban cinco clases de práctica, aunque ella se centraba en ayudar a Lisa y Dolores y por ahora sólo ellas sabían cómo era su _Patronus_. ¿No era raro que la profesora no le pidiese hacerlo?

Recordó inevitablemente como ayudo a Harry a enseñar a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts defensa contra las artes oscuras en su tiempo. Se veía tan lejano… Recordó la liebre de Luna, el caballo de Ginny, el perro de Ron,… ¿Tendría ya su forma de fénix el de Dumbledore?

Los alumnos se desperdigaron por la zona, tal como había ordenado la profesora, y quedaron atentos a su explicación. Hermione siguió en su mundo de recuerdos dolorosos, incapaz de salir de él. Suerte que ya sabía lo que tenía que saber…

¿Qué recuerdo alegre iba a usar? ¿Qué recuerdo alegre podía ganar a todo el dolor que tenía dentro? ¿Sus cumpleaños con sus padres? ¿Los que pasó en la Madriguera? ¿Aquel año en el que a Snape no le quedó otra que ponerle uno de su escasos Extraordinarios? Rio interiormente. La cara que puso el profesor cuando Albus vio sus pociones e indicó que eran merecedoras de un E fue para fotografiarla.

- ¡Empiecen! – Exclamó la profesora una vez terminó su explicación.

Se colocó junto con Dolores y Lisa, que la observaban como esperando algún consejo.

- ¿Tienes algún truco para esto? – Preguntó la segunda mirando indecisamente su varita, cansada seguramente de no conseguir más que una simple puntita de luz o unos hilos parecidos a, como ella dijo, un gusano.

- El único truco que hay es el de escoger el recuerdo más feliz que tengáis – respondió intentando sonreír – la posición de la varita no es tan importante como el recuerdo y la forma de representarlo cuando haces el encantamiento.

La morena asintió y puso una cara de concentración tan graciosa que la hizo empezar a reír. Dolores, por su parte, pasaba el aire de una mejilla a otra mientras buscaba su recuerdo, seguramente.

Lisa respiró hondo y la miró con decisión.

- Voy a intentarlo – aseguró.

Se colocó ante sus amigas y, tras respirar hondo un par de veces más, alzó la varita hacia el techo y pronunció el conjuro tal como había indicado la profesora. La punta de su varita empezó a brillar tenuemente y su labio tembló, seguramente ante el esfuerzo.

- Mantén ese recuerdo en primera línea – indicó Hermione – recuérdalo una y otra vez.

Lisa cambió su expresión a una entre feliz y concentrada y su varita empezó a brillar con algo más de intensidad al ritmo que unos finos hilos se desprendían de ella.

- ¡Lo estoy consiguiendo! – Exclamó Lisa - ¡Está saliendo más que otras veces!

- No cantes victoria – advirtió Hermione – hasta que no tengas una forma completa no te fíes.

La morena volvió a su expresión de concentración y los hilos de su varita se hicieron más gruesos y empezaron a unirse los unos con los otros. Poco a poco, en algo que parecieron horas, esa unión de hilos se unió en algo que parecía ser… ¿Eso era un ala?

- ¡Un pájaro! – Exclamó Dolores aplaudiendo – Lisa, es un pájaro.

La morena estaba casi llorando, quién sabe si por la alegría o por la tensión al estar conjurando aquello.

- Para un poco – pidió Hermione – ahora ya sabes que no es un gusano, así que tranquila – bromeó.

- Que ideal, un pájaro para una que está pájara – escucharon decir a alguien. **(N/A: no sé si conocéis la expresión, pero por mi zona se suele usar mucho el "pájara" para referirse a alguien que está loco. Y ya sabemos la fama de loca que tiene la pobre Lisa).**

Se giraron y se encontraron con Riddle y su grupito, que ya hacía días que habían dejado de aparentar con ellas, sobre todo con Dolores y Hermione.

- ¿No es ideal? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

- Cállate Regins – espetó Dolores.

- Habló la del conejo – indicó otro - ¿Significará que eres una puta a la que le encanta que se la follen? – Preguntó.

Hermione miró con severidad a todos los allí presentes y su mirada se fijó en Riddle. Nunca, en esas cinco clases, había visto que llegase a conjurar un _Patronus_. Le había visto intentarlo, pero jamás había logrado nada, ni tan siquiera iluminar la varita. ¿Sería que Riddle no tenía ningún recuerdo feliz al que acudir? Siempre se le veía feliz con sus malvados planes así que no le veía ninguna lógica a aquello… aunque ahora que pensaba no recordaba que ningún mortífago o mago verdaderamente afiliado a Voldemort tuviese _Patronus_… ¿Quizá es que el recuerdo tenía que ser feliz y además puro?

- Al menos ellas tienen su _Patronus_, completo o no – indicó, interrumpiendo la retahíla de insultos entre Dolores y los secuaces de Riddle, que parecía más concentrado en examinarla – aún no hemos visto los vuestros. ¿Será que ni siquiera eso podéis hacer?

Los ojos de Riddle chispearon y su expresión de tensó.

- Tú tampoco has conjurado el tuyo, sangresucia – espetó Malfoy - ¿Tan buena en todo y en eso no?

Hermione sonrió maquiavélicamente. Ya había esperado bastante para mostrarlo, pero ahora podía ser un buen momento para convocarlo. Llamaría la atención de todos, pues nadie había conseguido una forma completa, pero eso ya no le preocupaba tanto. Total, ¿ya tenía la curiosidad de Riddle encima, no?

- Mira y aprende, imbécil – espeto.

Ni siquiera alzó la varita, simplemente realizó un movimiento circular bajo mientras recitaba. Inmediatamente los haces de luz surgieron de su varita, transformándose en su ya conocida nutria, que a su vez empezó a nadar entre todos los presentes, dejándolos atónitos.

Incluso Riddle se giró a ver al animalejo, que ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió hacia él con decisión y le rodeó varias veces para acabar revolviéndole en pelo con las patitas y desaparecer.

- ¡Magnífico, señorita Granger! – Exclamó la profesora – diez puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione sentía las miradas de todos sobre su persona, pero sin duda había una que notaba mucho más. Riddle. El chico la estaba mirando como si fuese a matarla ahí mismo y parecía que ni se acordaba de dónde estaba.

Por suerte no tuvo que estar más rato pendiente de él, el timbre sonó y todos recogieron y salieron de la clase rápidamente, para evitar seguramente que la profesora les pusiese algún tipo de tarea.

- ¡Eso ha sido fantástico! – Exclamó una de las compañeras más "normalitas" cuando salieron – Granger, me encantaría que me enseñases tu truco.

- No hay truco, simplemente tienes que tener la mente despejada – explicó ella – seguro que con práctica acaba saliéndote.

Pasaron un rato en los jardines hasta que llegó la hora en la que Dolores se iba a cumplir uno de sus numerosos castigos y Lisa y Hermione se marcharon a la biblioteca.

- ¿Me podrías ayudar con Historia de la Magia? – Preguntó tentativamente la morena.

- Claro, sin problemas – sonrió Hermione.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta y más cercanas a la ventana, para así poder disfrutar un poco de los rayos de sol que se cruzaban por el cristal, e invocaron todos los libros que necesitaban.

Dos horas después Lisa dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración.

- ¡Son demasiados datos! – Gimoteó - ¿No podrían resumirlo a la cosas más importantes?

- Esto son la cosas más importantes – rio Hermione, recordando que en su tiempo tuvo que memorizar muchos más datos de los que había en los libros de ese momento.

Lisa puso cara de cachorrito y lloriqueó un poco.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta – propuso Hermione – podemos ir a buscar a Dolores.

Guardaron todo en su sitio y se fueron hacia la lechucería, en donde Dolores estaba castigada haciendo limpieza sin magia.

- ¡Menudas pintas! – Bromeo Hermione cuando vieron salir a la chica toda cubierta de plumas y con una larga cara de perro.

Dolores respondió con un simple gruñido y se aseo rápidamente con la varita.

- Vayamos a cenar – bufó.

Estaban caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos cuando las alarmas de Hermione saltaron estrepitosamente, cosa que la hizo empujar a las chicas y a ella misma hacia una de las paredes justo en el instante en que tres rayos de diferentes colores cruzaban por donde habían estado hacía apenas segundos.

Inmediatamente Dolores y ella se pusieron delante de Lisa con la varita en ristre mientras miraban hacia todos lados, cosa que no tuvieron que hacer durante mucho. Riddle, Lestrange y Malfoy aparecían por la parte derecha del pasillo seguidos de un par de chicos más.

- Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí – ronroneo Malfoy con voz peligrosa.

- Dejadnos en paz, panda de imbéciles – espetó Dolores.

- ¡Cállate maldita puta! – Exclamó uno de los de atrás.

- ¿Y quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú? – Fanfarroneó la morena blandiendo la varita y haciendo que uno de los pedruscos que había por ahí se lanzara directamente contra ellos.

- ¡Maldita! – Exclamó Lestrange convocando un chorro de fuego, que Hermione bloqueó velozmente.

- ¿Tan cobardes sois que tenéis que atacarnos en masa y en un sitio apartado? – Gruñó viendo cómo eran casi 20 chicos contra ellas tres.

- ¿Atacaros? – Preguntó Riddle sonriendo cínicamente – nosotros sólo queremos hablar…

Y dicho esto, con un movimiento de mano, hizo que una puerta apareciera tras las chicas. Hermione se olió lo que iba a venir, así que convocó rápidamente un escudo, que apenas resistió la ráfaga de aire que lanzó el chico después. Y tras él, los demás… Las chicas vieron como los ataques las hacían retroceder al tiempo que los chicos caminaban hacia ellas, provocando que todos entrasen en esa desconocida habitación.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? – Preguntó Lisa totalmente aterrada.

- No os vamos a hacer nada – volvió a sonreír Riddle.

- Deja esa estupidez de querer charlar – bufó Hermione – no es como si te fuéramos a creer.

La castaña tragó saliva cuando vio como los ojos del chico obtenían ese color rojo que tan bien conocía. Se colocó mejor para el muy posible ataque que iba a ocurrir, pero un chillido a su espalda la hizo girarse rápidamente.

Lisa estaba en el suelo, con una enorme araña encima, una araña que controlaba uno de esos malditos que, según parecía, estaba dentro del aula. ¡Ataque doble!

- ¡Suéltala! – Bramó Dolores empezando a lanzar hechizos al muchacho, cosa que pareció enfurecer a los dos que tenía al lado ya que contraatacaron de inmediato.

Hermione intentó ayudar a la chica, pero unos hechizos dirigidos directamente hacia su persona y provenientes de cierto ser malvado la obligaron a centrarse en su protección.

- ¿La sangre sucia está preocupada? – Se carcajeó Riddle mientras movía su varita sin parar.

- ¿Yo? Deberías de estarlo tú – devolvió notando como la ira empezaba a controlarla.

Los ojos del chico chispearon peligrosamente y pronto notó como esa oscura esencia suya invadía todo lo que la rodeaba. Jadeó mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, procurando ignorar la sensación de ahogo que estaba poseyéndola por momentos.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó él.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejarse, pero apenas sentía algo ya. Lo que más le preocupaba era que ya no escuchaba ni a Dolores ni a Lisa y todo estaba lleno de risas de esos futuros mortífagos, que animaban a su amo alegremente. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? Como esos hijos de puta les hubiesen hecho algo…

Un chillido salió de su garganta cuando notó como un corte aparecía en su gemelo derecho. ¡Un hechizo cortante! Se agarró como pudo en la pared y miró su pierna. No es que estuviese sangrando a mares, pero no era un corte leve ni mucho menos.

- ¿Apuros? – Rio Riddle.

Gruñó y, con un fuerte movimiento, hizo que un corte igual de grande que el suyo apareciese en la camisa del chico, llegando a rasparle levemente el pecho.

- Púdrete Riddle – bufó.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Gritó él moviendo la varita y lanzándola hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Jadeó pesadamente y se levantó a duras penas, intentando localizar a sus amigas, a quienes divisó pronto tras uno de los muebles que había, ambas tiradas en el suelo y previsiblemente inconscientes.

- Acabaré contigo – aseguró – maldito hijo de puta…

- Que malhablada… - suspiró Riddle con desinterés – jamás le gustarás a un hombre con ese vocabulario… aunque para que alguien se fije en una sangresucia como tú ya debe de estar bien desesperado… - rio, provocando que todos le acompañasen.

- Oh… habló el mestizo – escupió ella con asco.

Vio la furia tomar a Riddle. Este se acercó rápidamente y, cogiéndola por las solapas de la camisa, la alzó pegándola contra la pared.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? – Bramó

- ¿Acaso miento? – Preguntó ella, sintiéndose como si le importase poco que le hiciese algo – pobre Merope Gaunt… tan horrible que tuvo que usar pociones para quedarse preñada de un simple muggle – se carcajeo, cortando la risa a mitad de tiempo cuando el chico la separó de la pared y la volvió a empujar fuertemente contra ella – debes de sentirte afortunado, saliste a tu padre – aseguró, disfrutando extrañamente al ver cómo podía provocarle con unas palabras – si fueras como tu madre seguro que no tendrías nada – recalcó.

- ¡MALDITA PERRA! – Exclamó él lanzándola contra el suelo - ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡CRUCIO!

De nuevo tenía aquella horrible maldición recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir como si sus huesos se estuviesen rompiendo y sus músculos desgarrándose, pero no iba a dejarse ganar. Siguió escupiendo conocimientos, sin llegar a decir nada realmente, y notando como la maldición se intensificaba al ritmo que la furia de Riddle aumentaba.

De pronto, fue como si la maldición desapareciese… Notó aquellas magias invasoras unirse y crear una especie de escudo invisible en toda la superficie de su cuerpo. Se levantó y miró a todos, sonriendo con algo de locura cuando les vio aterrorizarse cuando las maldiciones empezaron a rebotar antes siquiera de tocarla.

- ¡Es un monstruo! – Exclamó uno de los más jóvenes.

- ¡No es humana! – Gimió otro.

Poco le importaron aquellos lloros, su vista se centró en Riddle, quién seguía atacándola sin parar, aunque se notaba como la desesperación (por llamarlo de alguna forma) lo iba tomando.

- ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó el chico en un jadeo, con la voz llena de furia.

- Ya te lo dije – susurró ella – tu peor pesadilla.

Las magias se concentraron en la punta de su varita y de un momento a otro explotaron, haciendo que Riddle y sus secuaces fuesen lanzados en todas direcciones hasta acabar tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo.

El enlace mágico se rompió en el momento en que todos quedaron inconscientes y Hermione cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se sentía exhausta.

"_Ayúdame…"_

Parpadeó y se levantó rápidamente. De nuevo aquella voz, de nuevo aquella frase. No entendía nada, no entendía por qué notaba esa voz surgir de la magia de Voldemort que tenía en su interior, no entendía a qué venía esa frase… ¿Salvarle? ¿A quién? ¿A ese monstruo? ¿Después de lo que ya sabía que iba a hacer? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho ya? ¡Ni loca!

Se acercó rápidamente a Dolores y Lisa y, tras comprobar que no tenían nada grave, las hizo levitar y salió a la carrera hacia su habitación, procurando que nadie las viese.

* * *

><p>¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Por fin! No sabéis como tenía la cabeza con las ideas que tenía en mente para el fic, aunque si os digo la verdad cuesta lo suyo plasmarlas en lo escrito…<p>

Bueno, pues tengo varias buenas noticias que a su vez hacen una mala.

Me han ascendido en el curro, ahora soy una especie de jefecilla… Mismo horario y eso, pero mucho más trabajo, cosa que hace que al volver a casa lo único que quiera hacer es pegarme un tiro de lo que me duele la cabeza (espero que cuando me acostumbre la cosa cambie).

¡He vuelto a estudiar! Me he inscrito en un ciclo formativo de grado superior a distancia de administración y finanzas, cosa que hará que me quede menos tiempo para escribir, pero os prometo hacer lo que pueda.

Así que bueno… Curro, gym y nuevos estudios… Todo eso me deja con los findes sólo para escribir (los fics, mis propias historias y mis artículos de la revista), y teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que no pueda hacer durante la semana me toca hacerlo esos dos días… Pues bueno, que me meto en cada berenjenal que ni planeándolo.

¡Espero vuestras reviews con muchas ganas!

Persefone Riddle: espero que con esta no te hayas acabado de infartar. ¡No quiero crucios que duelen mucho!

Guest: ¡Gracias!

kirtash96: ¿Querías acción? ¡Pues aquí la tienes! ¿En serio los mortífagos te caían bien? O_O

Miss Bednarek: ¡Gracias por tu cap! En referencia a Maverik, ya veremos.

Luna Haruno: ¡Encantada de leerte nueva lectora!

Hermione siempre ha sido fuerte… Lo que juntarse con Ro-ro y Harry a veces la hace parecer tontaina -.-'

Riddle es un cabronazo encantador, confesémoslo.

horus100: ¡Muchas gracias!

: Espero que este cap te haya gustado ^^

Paosan: Es que dolores tiene como… No sé, siempre me ha parecido un nombre con mucha fuerza. Espero que este cap te haya parecido más largo que el anterior.

susan-black7: ¡Muchas gracias por tu coment!


	17. La decisión

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Después de aquel caótico incidente con Riddle, los días empezaron a pasar calmadamente para Hermione. Seguía notando la maligna esencia de Riddle y de sus secuaces a su alrededor, pero al menos los ataques directos e indirectos habían cesado.<p>

Para su desgracia no podría compartir lo sucedido con nadie, ya que había tenido que Obliviar a Dolores y Lisa por seguridad, pero sus charlas a escondidas con cierto sombrerito la desestresaban un poco. Era extraño en cierta manera, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que podría colarse en el despacho de Dumbledore tan fácilmente… y algo le decía que aquel desgastado objeto tenía algo que ver.

Recordó la última charla que tuvieron y la loca idea que el sombrero tenía sobre que había acabado en ese tiempo para evitar todo lo que iba a pasar con Riddle, que su misión en ese momento era salvarlo. ¡Salvarlo! ¡A ese monstruo! Dejó caer la cara sobre la almohada mientras pensaba.

_- ¿No crees que el escuchar esas voces siempre en los momentos de debilidad del joven Riddle significa algo? – Preguntó el sombrero. _

_- No, no creo que signifique nada – bufó ella, ignorando lo que el objeto pretendía decir por trigesimodécima vez. _

_- Para ser tan lista a veces eres muy estúpida – se mofó él. _

_- Y tú deberías de callarte si no quieres acabar en la chimenea – amenazó ella. _

_- ¡Vaya con la bondadosa ex – Gryffindor! Parece que se te están pegando las maneras Slytherin – rio el sombrero – tú verás lo que quieres hacer o pensar, pero yo de ti no presupondría tanto y observaría más._

Y eso fue lo último que dijo. ¡Observar más! ¡Cómo si eso fuese posible! Llevaba desde el principio examinando al chico y sólo había conseguido ver una cosa: maldad, maldad pura y dura. Dentro de ese ser no había espacio para más, de eso estaba segura.

- Mione, ¿quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta al lago? – Preguntó Dolores mientras se peinaba – parece que hace buen día para pasear.

Se desperezó sonoramente y saltó al suelo.

- Vamos, avisemos a Lisa – sonrió.

Fueron a la habitación de la morena y se fueron todas hacia el lago. Pidieron a los elfos una pequeña cesta de picnic y se tumbaron sobre una enorme manta que habían colocado en la orilla, desde donde podían ver a todos los animales del agua hacer piruetas.

- Ya pronto vienen las vacaciones – suspiró Lisa.

- Que ganas tengo de salir de aquí y dejar de ver las caras a estos merluzos – bromeó Dolores.

Hermione rio suavemente. La verdad es que ella también tenía ganas de irse a su piso y descansar un poco, sin dejar de investigar obviamente.

Pasaron toda aquella tarde tomando el sol y el aire mientras hablaban de tonterías y no-tonterías. Tenían los exámenes pronto y tenían que hacer el último sprint antes de irse de vacaciones, así que iban pasando de vez en cuando por el tema.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad, Hermione? – Preguntó cautelosamente Lisa.

- ¡Podrías venirte a casa! – Exclamó Dolores – seguro a mis padres no les importaría tener a una más, sobre todo siendo amiga nuestra.

Hermione sonrió. La idea era tentadora, obviamente, pero tenía preparada una buena lista de cosas que investigar y sabía perfectamente que si se iba con las chicas, conociéndolas y sabiendo de sus bocas como eran los padres de Dolores, entraría en la casa familiar en Navidad y no saldría hasta que llegase el momento de volver a Hogwarts.

- Me iré a casa de unos amigos de mis padres – se inventó – los mismos con los que pasé los primeros días.

Las primas se miraron algo apenadas.

- Oh, vaya – suspiró Dolores – esperábamos que te vinieses con nosotros – reconoció – pero si ya tienes con quién pasar las fiestas es bueno saberlo.

- Podrías intentar venirte un día – supuso Lisa, tal cual una petición escondida – seguro que a mis tíos les caerías muy bien.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer – sonrió Hermione.

Tocaban las siete cuando decidieron volver al castillo, la hora de la cena se acercaba y querían darse un baño antes de ir.

Una semana pasó rápidamente, una semana llena de exámenes en dónde todos parecían pensar más en las vacaciones que venían que en otra cosa. Aquel fin de semana los alumnos abandonaban Hogwarts para irse a casa durante unas semanas, en donde los regalos y la familia harían las delicias de la gran mayoría.

Hermione se levantó aquel sábado notándose más relaja que los días anteriores. Los exámenes ya habían terminado y había sacado extraordinario en todas… bueno, en todas menos en la estúpida clase de tareas del hogar, en donde apenas rozaba el aprobado.

Se desperezó y miró hacia la cama de Dolores, que para variar estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño. No entendía que estaba pasando pero notaba a Lisa y Dolores muy extrañas aquellos días. Las notaba distantes, frías y algo bordes, pero lo achacaba al estrés de los exámenes. Lisa se agobiaba con facilidad y seguro que Dolores, por muy pasota que pareciese, también se preocupaba por esas cosas.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando unas voces conocidas la hicieron girarse.

- ¡Buenos días, chicas! – Exclamó sonriente al ver a Lisa y Dolores caminar hacia ella.

Las chicas la miraron como si estuviese loca y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Chicas? – Preguntó confundida al ver como la miraban con profundo asco - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así, sangresucia? – Espetó cruelmente Lisa.

Notó como si un cubo de agua fría se le cayera encima.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Que no te acerques más a nosotras, maldita zorra – bufó Dolores casi empujándola.

En ese momento se escucharon voces masculinas acercándose y, cuál fue la sorpresa de la castaña cuando vio a Riddle y su pandilla acercándose. En cuanto vieron la escena una cruel sonrisa surgió en sus rostros y Hermione sintió un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

- ¡Buenos días, Tom! – Saludó Lisa con los ojos brillantes.

- Buenos días, Lisa – sonrió fríamente el chico mientras la acercaba a él cogiéndola por la cintura - ¿Qué tal estáis esta mañana?

- Estábamos perfectamente hasta que esta sangresucia se nos ha acercado – respondió Dolores mirándolo casi con adoración.

El chico le dio una palmadita en el culo a Lisa y esta se fue con su prima riendo tontamente. Después todos emprendieron la marcha, pasando por delante de Hermione casi como si no existiese… Todos excepto Riddle, que se paró un segundo y la miró con malicia.

- Si quieres jugar a quién será la pesadilla de quién, que empiece el juego – susurró con una voz que le puso la piel de gallina a Hermione antes de reemprender el camino.

La castaña se quedó allí durante varios minutos, intentando saber qué les había hecho aquel monstruo a las que eran sus únicas amigas en ese tiempo. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con la manipulación mental, estaba claro, pero no llegaba a saber qué. Un Imperius no casaba con el comportamiento de las chicas, así que tenía que ser algo más profundo. ¿Quizá algo creado por él mismo?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a diferentes alumnos pasando por delante de ella con las maletas, seguramente para irse ya hacia la estación. Se puso en pie y se limpió las lágrimas como pudo. Y casi como si fuese algo mecánico, corrió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, que a esas horas estaba vacío, y se colocó el sombrero. No tuvo ni que explicar nada, el objeto vio todo.

_- ¿Aún sigues pensando que quiere ser salvado? – Preguntó llena de rabia – me ha quitado a mis amigas, ¡las únicas que tenía! _

_- Yo nunca dije que quisiese ser salvado – aseguró el sombrero – mucha gente necesita cosas que no sabe. _

_- ¿Quieres decir que necesita ser salvado y no lo sabe? – Inquirió irónicamente la castaña – más bien no quiere. Y yo no pienso hacerlo. _

Notaba el odio y la rabia consumiéndola, tirando abajo las barreras que había estado construyendo durante ese tiempo. Todo el dolor que había ido acumulando, toda la soledad y la tristeza que había sentido… Todos los sentimientos negativos se unían en uno y hacían que su sangre hirviera clamando venganza.

_- Cuidado con lo que estás pensando – advirtió el sombrero. _

Pero ya era tarde. La castaña, ya sumida en una desesperación más grande de la que la había hundido anteriormente, tenía su decisión tomada.

Ya no importaban las consecuencias.

Ya no importaba lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Ya no se preocupaba por lo que le pudiese pasar.

…

…

…

…

Tom Riddle iba a morir.

Y ella iba a encargarse de que eso ocurriese.

* * *

><p>¡Pues ya he vuelto! Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez… pero con el trabajo de lunes a viernes y los estudios y compromisos varios los findes poco puedo hacer…<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Estresante? ¿Interesante? ¿Será capaz Hermione de hacer lo que quiere hacer? ¿Cambiará de opinión? ¿Qué pensáis?

¡Espero vuestros comments!

**Miss Bednarek:** si el anterior capítulo te pareció de lo más espero que este también.

**susan-black7:** trío de guerreras… veremos si Hermione puede arreglar el desastre que hay formado ahora…

**Aome-Hime:** me alegra que te gustase el cap anterior. La verdad es que no le cambié el patronus a Hermione porque pensé que el suyo es muy chulo y me daba pena… jajaja.

**Feriyen:** bueno, pues ya ves que la cosa va avanzando…

**phoenix1993, horus100, Luna Haruno, Schlaf Ruternless, , Lity;** ¡Gracias por vuestros comments!

**Duhkha:** pues no sé si lo habrán escuchado… pero si resulta que sí se están haciendo los tontos jajajajaa.

**Cynthia Lotewen: **bueno, mi vida es más o menos ajetreada jajajaj pero con paciencia voy combinándolo todo (y luego tardo una eternidad en escribir un triste capítulo del fic T_T). Me alegra que te gusten las personalidades de los personajes y el tempo de la historia ^^

**CarmesiLight:** no, no voy a abandonar el fic. Siempre he dicho que si tuviese que hacerlo avisaría.

** .3597:** espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto ^^

**Excalibur95:** ¡Pues aquí tienes la continuación!


End file.
